


Together We'll Just Survive Somehow

by LongLiveJSS99



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carnid, F/F, F/M, M/M, Season 9, Whisperers Arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 59,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongLiveJSS99/pseuds/LongLiveJSS99
Summary: They started off as Friends but soon became Lovers. Follow Carl and Enid's Relationship from Season 8 onward. Watch as their relationship evolves during "All Out War" and throughout the years after. Some Chapters will contain Smut.Update* the Whisperers Arc has now begunA Sequel To "A Squeeze Of The Hand"Second Installment in the JSS Series





	1. Together We'll Just Survive Somehow

It had been 1 month since the saviours attacked Alexandria, one month since Morgan had died from a walker bite as he and Carl distracted the saviours allowing everyone else to evacuate. It had been one month since Carl had been wounded and dearly died from shrapnel wounds during the siege of Alexandria.

In the past month the war with the Saviours was at a stalemate. It had been one month since everyone had moved to Hilltop.

These thoughts swirled in Carl's mind as he walked down the stairs into the kitchen, a smile spread across his faced and he picked up a sound that he loved greatly, the sound of Enid humming a song.

Upon entering the kitchen he found Enid, wearing a t-shirt that was too big and sweat pants humming to Judith as she fixed the toddler some breakfast. As she looked up and noticed Carl standing there smiling she gave give a smile back as she set bread and fruit on a plate for Judith.

"What are you smiling at?" Enid asked giving Carl a playful smile as she put more bread in the toaster for her and Carl.

Carl moved over to stand next to Enid and placed a hand on her bare shoulder and smiled at her.

"Something Beautiful," he answered with a smirk as she rolled her eyes.

Ever since he nearly died a few weeks ago Carl and Enids relationship had changed. They became more affectionate with each other often holding hands and exchanging kisses in brief moments of peace. They however kept a certain level of restraint when doing their chores.

"I agree this bread looks pretty good doesn't it?" Enid teased as she buttered the toast.

"So does the Butter," Carl replied before he snagged a piece of toast and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Hey I was going to but jam on that." Enid squealed as she tried to playfully hit Carl which he dogged.

"Whasyouwitjud," Carl asked his mouth full of food. Judith giggled at her brother as Enid shook her head trying not to laugh.

"What's that? I don't speak bread," Enid teased.

"Sorry, I asked why you are with Judith?" Carl asked after he swallowed.

"Everyone else is either occupied with supply runs or are guard duty so I volunteered, I thought it might be fun," Enid said as she cleared hers and Judith's plates into the sink.

"Plus if we're all living together I'll probably be looking after her more." Enid said biting her lip as she smiled at Carl.

"Wait what? You're moving in with us?" Carl asked excitedly

When Enid smiled and nodded Carl moved to wrap her in a hug. When Enid hugged back he winced in pain.

"Still a little sore," he said motioning to his side where his wound has slowly healing.

"Sorry," Enid said as she let go of Carl.

"It's okay," Carl said smiling as he lifted his sister out of her chair and set her down and she totalled into the den to play with what few toys had survived the siege.

"You know on one of the last runs Michonne found a few pairs of roller skates, one of the pairs should fit Judy, why don't we take her roller-skating," Carl suggested as they walked into the den, taking a seat on the couch.

"You want to take your 3 year old sister roller-skating?" Enid said with a questionable look.

"Why not between the two of us she'd be safe," Carl said.

/

An hour later Carl and Enid took turn's holding Judith's hands and skating with her up and down the road near the house. The laughter between the 3 of them turned the day into one filled with happiness.

/

Later that night Carl laid in his bed reading comics books. He and Enid had cooked a very large dinner for everyone and afterwards they sat in the den with Carol, Maggie, Daryl, Rick, Michonne and Rosita, telling stories and savoring the calm and peaceful evening. Judith had fallen asleep very quickly no doubt exhausted from the events that took place during the day.

Carl turned the page of his comic book when he heard the door open softly. Looking up he noticed Enid standing in the doorway dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"What's up?" Carl asked as he placed his comic book on the night table.

"I was a just wondering if I could sleep in here tonight?" Enid asked shyly before adding. "I don't want to be alone right now."

"Yeah, come here," Carl moving over to make room for her in his bed.

Enid climbed into the bed and laid beside Carl sighing as she snuggled into him.

They laid there in silence for a few seconds before Enid spoke.

"I love you Carl," Enid said as she turned to face him.

Carl smiled at her "How do you know?"

"I feel happy being around you, I like being close to you, spending times with you and kissing you gives me this really good feeling." Enid answered looking at Carl intently.

"You know that's kind of exactly what I feel for you." Carl said.

"I guess this means we are in love," Enid said smiling at Carl as she ran her hand through his hair.

"I guess your right," Carl said before adding "I love you Enid." They leaned forward and their lips met in a short and sweet kiss.

"You know this means you can't almost die on me again." Enid said as she laid her head on Carl's chest.

"I guess you'll have to protect me then and ill protect you, and together we'll just survive somehow." Carl said with a smile as he kissed Enid one more time. Enid smiled before sighing with happiness and drifting off to sleep with Carl's arm around her and her head on his chest. Carl smiled at her and placed a light kiss on her forehead before drifting off to sleep.


	2. With Love Will Come Fights

"I can't believe your taking my dad's side," Carl yelled at Enid as they stood outside the building that was used as the armoury at Hilltop

Carl was dressed in a plaid shirt and brown cargo pants. Enid on the other hand was dressed in a Blue shirt over a white tank top and jeans. Wool socks went up to her ankles and she wore black combat boots. Enid had a bullet proof vest over her shirt.

"Carl I'm not taking sides I just happen to agree with you dad," Enid snapped back in a pissed off tone.

"So you agree that I'm an invalid who isn't capable of fighting?" Carl asked as the scowl on his face grew larger.

"Carl I don't think you're an invalid and neither does your dad or Michonne but you're not fully healed yet and you can barely pick Judith up so your nowhere near ready to go on a run," Enid said trying to reason with her boyfriend.

"IM PERFECTLEY CAPABLE OF GOING ON A RUN," Carl screamed as he slammed his hand on the side of the armory only to then wince in pain and grab his side.

Enid moved forward to help him but Carl brushed her off mumbling that he was fine.

"Why are you being so stubborn Carl?" Enid asked angrily. She was growing frustrated with Carl's attitude.

"Your one to talk about being stubborn," Carl sneered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Enid asked as she crossed her arm and gave her boyfriend an angry look.

"Well let's see when I first met you, you were cold to everyone and you're too stubborn to let anyone help and sometimes you still are," Carl said.

"Because I'm capable of taking care of myself and I don't like people treating me like I'm an invalid," Enid snapped back.

"Well I don't like being treated that way either and I wish you all would stop," Carl said angrily before storming off.

"Carl, Enid called after him.

"What?" Carl asked as he turned to face her.

"Aren't you going to wish me luck or tell me to stay safe or something?" She asked.

"Your stubborn you can take care of yourself," Carl said before turning and walking off.

Enid let out a groan of frustration before she turn and headed towards the car.

"You okay Enid?" Tara asked as Enid passed by her.

Enid mumbled a response that she was fine as she climbed into the back seat of the station wagon beside Michonne.

Aaron was driving the station wagon with Saddiq sitting beside him. Daryl, Tara and Scott were travelling in the Cargo van behind them. As Enid sighed and looked out the window she thought about how this fight with Carl had started

The whole argument had started yesterday. Siddiq had told the group about a town a few hours from here that was full of a variety of stores ranging from gun stores to a strip mall. Daryl and Michonne had volunteered to lead a small group with Siddiq to investigate the town. Scott, Aaron and Tara had also volunteered to go.

When Carl and Enid told Rick they planned on going as well he had outright refused and told Carl that there was no way he was going on the run. To make matters worse both Enid and Michonne had told Carl they agreed with Rick and didn't think he was ready to go on a run.

Carl and been pissed and stormed out of the house. When he came back he spent the rest of the night sulking and complaining to Enid. Enid had gotten so annoyed with him that she kicked him out of her room and for the first time since Carl and the others had moved to Hilltop her and Carl had slept in their own rooms instead of staying in one together.

This morning Carl seemed to be somewhat of a better mood but that soon changed when he found out that Enid was still planning on going on the run with the others. He had tried to convince her to help him sneak into the van so he could go with them on the supply run. When Enid told him no he had started arguing with her, saying that she was treating him like an invalid. The arguing had go on all morning until they hashed it out at the armoury.

What made her most upset was how cold he had been when she left for the run. He wasn't wrong she was stubborn and independent but she did it because she didn't want people to think she was weak. She had gotten close to people like Carl, Maggie and Aaron and had opened up to them but Carl was right even now she could be cold and stubborn with him and the others but only on a rare occasion.

Enid was pulled out of her thoughts by Michonne shaking her on her shoulder. "Enid we're here, you okay? She asked as she climbed out of the car with a Remington 870 shotgun in her hands.

"I'm good just thinking is all," Enid replied giving a faint smile as she open the door and stretched.

"Okay so the stripped mall is down the street and two blocks over there's a couple of gun stores and a grocery store all of which were fully stock with supply's last time I came through here." Siddiq said to the group,

"Daryl you and Aaron see what you can find in the guns stores, Scott, you and Tara take Saddiq and check out the grocery store." "Enid you and I will check out the strip mall and see what we can find inside, We'll all meet back here in no more than 2 hours." Michonne said.

Everyone nodded in agreement before gathering their weapons and duffel bags and setting out quietly for their destinations. Michonne and Enid moved down the street quietly keeping an eye out for any walkers. As the approached the mall they spotted a middle age female walker stumbling around.

"Cover me," Michonne whispered to Enid and once the young girl nodded she rushed forward and stabbed the walker with her sword. The walker fell dead and seeing that it was safe, Enid moved across the street and entered the mall with Michonne following right behind her.

The mall was essentially two rows of a variety of stores. The mall itself was run down and the only lighting came from emergency lights across the ceiling of the building.

"So you and Carl had quite the fight this morning," Michonne said as they enter a clothing store and began to stuff shirts, pants and other items into a bag.

"So you heard us," Enid responding placing a pink shirt with rainbows on it into the bag for Judith.

"It's possible they heard you all the way at Ocenside, I'm guessing it has something to do with the fact Carl wasn't allowed to come with us," Michonne said as they entered a pharmacy.

"Yeah I mean I get that he's pissed about not being able to come but he overreacted and he acted like a jerk," Enid said using a backpack to fill with candy and other comfort food.

"Your right he was acting like a jerk but I think Carl is starting to feel like an invalid, Rick and I have been treated him like he's incapable of doing anything and to be fair Enid you've been hovering over him 24/7 making sure he doesn't hurt himself,"Michonne said.

"I know," Enid sighed "It's just that I'm scared something's going to happen to him and I won't be there to keep him safe. Since we met he's always done things to try and keep me safe and I'm trying to do the same thing, I guess I went a little overboard."

" You've love him and its normal to want to protect those you love, when we get back talk to him about it, things will work out." Michonne said with a smile as they went to exit the pharmacy Michonne stopped to grab a box condoms. Enid reached for the same shelf but to Michonne's confusion grab a package of earplugs instead.

"What are those for?" Michonne asked.

"For me, Carl snores and no offense but you and Mr. Grimes are really loud," Enid said as she exited the store, an embarrassed Michonne following her.

/

"So you and Enid had a fight today, I swear if you guys were any louder the Saviours may have heard you," Rick said as he sat down across from Carl.

"Yeah we did and I feel bad for yelling at her and acting like I didn't care if she comes back safely or not but I'm just tired of everyone treating me like an invalid. " Either you or Michonne or Enid are always hovering over me making sure I'm safe," Carl said.

"Michonne and I are just worried you'll hurt yourself before you're almost healed. We love you and so does Enid. When you love someone you'll do anything to keep them safe," Rick told his son.

"I know, Enid and I have this pact that I'll keep her safe and she'll keep me safe, I guess I was just so frustrated I didn't realize that's what she was trying to do. I hate fighting with her," Carl said.

"One thing I've learned from being with both your mother and Michonne is that with love comes fights, the important thing is that you don't let those fight ruin your love," Rick said before adding "Oh and Carl if you or Enid ever decide to take your relationship to the next level just know both Michonne and I will support you guys," Rick said

"Thanks Dad but Enid and I aren't their yet but when do we'll try to more quiet then you and Michonne," Carl said.

Rick went to respond but just shook his head and walked away slightly embarrassed.

/

The supply run had been a huge success the group had scored clothes, medicine, books, toys, plenty of food and water and a large amount of weapons and ammo.

As everyone was unloading the stuff Enid made her way over to Carl. Before he could say anything she threw her arms around him nuzzling her head into his shoulder.

"I'm Sorry," they both said at the same time. They laughed lightly together before Enid spoke.

"Carl I'm sorry, I have been treating you like an invalid and I shouldn't have, I just wanted to make sure you're safe and that you didn't hurt yourself any more than your already were, I'm scared to loose you Carl and that's why I've been hovering you lately and I'm sorry I made you feel like an invalid. I just wanted you to be safe," Enid said.

"I know and I'm sorry too. I just got so frustrated, I felt so useless and I just needed to do something. I sorry for what I said, Enid I care about you and I'll do everything I can to help keep you safe, I'm sorry I didn't realize you were just trying to do the same for me," Carl said.

"You're not useless Carl you've done so much for all of us, but promise me you'll let the rest of us take care of things until your healed okay," Enid said

Carl nodded before smiling at her and saying "I love you Enid.=,"

"I love you too," Enid said before leaning in to kiss him.

They walked back towards Carl's house, Carls arm around Enid as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"So I'm going take a shower, say goodnight to Judith and then I'll meet you in your room, I snagged a load of comic books and junk food if you want to pull an all-nighter?" Enid asked.

"Sounds good and the first one to fall asleep has to be on diaper duty for the next two days," Carl said.

"Fine and I scored some earplugs so that way when you fall asleep you won't get woken up by your parents," Enid teased.

"That's great ill make sure to put them in your ears after you fall asleep," Carl teased back.

Over the years Carl and Enid had their share of fights but each one made their relationship stronger because they both knew that with love will come fights but the important thing is that they didn't let those fights ruin their love.


	3. Someday When The Time Is Right

Someday When the Time is Right

Enid wasn't exactly sure where Carl was but if she had to guess he was probably near the wall or visiting Glenn's grave. The latter was a place both of them would often go when they needed to think.

Enid and Carl had volunteered to stay behind and keep an eye on things at the colony while Rick and Maggie prepared an ambush for the Saviours. The young couple had spent the last two days babysitting Judith and Gracie. Judith had slept fairly well the night before, Gracie on the other hand had been another story. The baby who was around 5 months old had been up throughout the night. Carl and Enid had taken turns getting up and soothing the child, but every time they would get her back to sleep, she would awake after twenty minutes and the Barrington house was filled with the sound of a baby crying.

Carl had gotten up with her the last time and Enid had drifted back to sleep. When she got up a couple hours later both Gracie and Judith were asleep and Carl was gone. Enid got up and when Judith woke up took her downstairs to play with her while they awaited Carls return.

"Where have you been?" asked Enid when Carl came through the door a little while later.

"I was checking with Bertie to see if anything happen during the night," Carl answered as he placed a light kiss on her forehead before bending down to say good morning to his sister, who was quite occupied with a giant stuffed gorilla that Enid had recovered on a supply run a few weeks back.

"And was there?" Enid asked.

"Still nothing, there's no sign of the saviours but there's also no sign of the militia," Carl said sounding somewhat dejected.

"Carl it's only been two day since they left, it could be a week before they come back," Enid said trying to sound hopeful and reassuring but Carl could detect the worry in her voice.

Before Carl could respond their attention was diverted by the sound of Gracie's cries coming from upstairs.

"I'll get her," Carl said and bolted upstairs to get Gracie. He returned a couple minutes later with a now smiley and content baby in his arms.

"I'm going to get a bottle for her," Carl said as he walked into the kitchen.

Enid smiled at him and watched how he carried Gracie into the kitchen. It amazed her how good Carl was with children. He was amazing with his sister and Gracie also seemed to have taken a liking to Carl. That Quality was one of the many things that she loved about Carl. A small part of her hope that one day Carl would be able to have his own children and she couldn't help but want to be the one to have his kids. Enid knew however that Carl wasn't overly keen on having children, given the tragedy that had happened with is Mom he has scared of something like that happening to someone else he loved.

"Enid, Yum," Judith said pointing to the kitchen.

Enid smiled at the little girl before picking her up, "Alright Judy let's get you some yum."

Enid carried Judith into the kitchen and set her down in a highchair. Going to grab Judith something to eat she watch as Carl burped Gracie.

"Hey how did you finally managed to get her to sleep last night?"Enid asked

"I have my ways," Carl said and right after he said that Gracie spit up all over him.

"Was that an example of your ways?" Enid said trying and failing to not laugh at her boyfriend who was covered in baby vomit.

Carl's answer was to pass the baby to Enid and wander off to clean himself up.

/

Later that night Carl and Enid again couldn't get Gracie to sleep. The infant was colicky and wouldn't stop whimpering and crying no matter what they tried. Finally out of option's Carl made one last attempt to sooth the baby.

"You may want to cover your ears," He said to Enid and then began to sing.

I'll stand by you

Won't let nobody hurt you ill stand by you

Take me in to your darkest hour and I'll never desert you

I'll stand by you

By the time Carl had finished Gracie was fast asleep. He laid her down in her crib and he and Enid went back to their room.

"You're not a bad singer," Enid said snuggling under the covers. Carl could only blush in response.

"Do you want kids some day?" Carl asked as they cuddled in the bed.

Enid propped her head up with one arm and faced her boyfriend. "Honestly yes before the outbreak I wanted kids like two or three and even after seeing Maggie have difficulties with her pregnancy and hearing about your mom I still want kids."

"Why? Carl asked.

"Because if I've learned anything from being with you and being around your group it's that you can't let all the horrible stuff stop you from living for the future, I have faith that things will get better in the future, a future where kids can be safe and live their lives with some sense of security," Enid said before asking "Do you want kids?"

"For a long time I didn't I couldn't stand the thought of losing someone I loved like I did with my mom... I couldn't stand the thought of losing you. These past few months I've realized that any chance of a future depends on children who are raised like I was, knowing right from wrong and when to draw the line, but who won't hesitate to protect the ones they love. So to answer your question I do want to have kids one day, when the time is right. Plus I think you and I would be pretty good parents," Carl said.

"You want to have kids with me Carl Grimes?" Enid asked smiling, as she already knew his answer.

"Yeah someday when the time is right," Carl answered before leaning down to kiss her girlfriend.

"Sounds good dude," Enid answered before snuggling into Carl and drifting off to sleep. Carl smiled before joining her in sleep.


	4. Lead The Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this Chapter Contains Smut. This is my first time every writing smut so I can't promise it will be perfect but I tried my best and I think you will enjoy it. I would love to hear any feedback you guys have. Also I'm not sure what my next chapter has been about so if anyone has a request for a Carnid Moment please let me know. I hope you are enjoying this story and please fav and review.

You can dance

You can jive

Having the time of your life.

Enid rolled her eyes at the latest song that blasted through the speakers set up around the hilltop. The day after the final battle, a large search team led by Daryl had traveled to the Sanctuary to scavenge for supplies. When the search team arrived they found the complex completely abounded. All of his wives were gone but a large amount of supplies and other necessities had been recovered.

A large amount of food and water had been found along with seeds for a variety of vegetables, water purifying tablets, medicine, several dozen mattresses, farming tools, clothing, large amounts of weapons and ammo and a large amount of construction and welding equipment. She and Carl had found several toys, books and stuffed animals for Judith and the younger children.

The biggest find had been turntable and half a dozen speakers along with at least one hundred different albums. The turn table was currently being used to play music at the victory party which was now in full swing.

Kal had apparently been a dj before the end and was now demonstrating his skills as he mastered the turntable throughout the party.

Aaron and Jesus had "accidently" discovered Gregory's huge stash of alcohol, which was currently the beverage of choice for a majority of attendees. She, Carl, Michonne, and Maggie were a part of the handful of people who were sober and seeing as how some of the people were embarrassing themselves out of the dance floor she had no regrets about her decision to remain sober tonight.

She tried not to laugh too hard at the sight of King Ezekiel attempting to do the worm or at Tara and Cyndie who were so intoxicated that their attempt to salsa had turned them into what looked a pair of drunk chickens attempting to dance. Carl's father had been doing disco moves for the past ten minutes and she was almost positive the Rick Grimes had consumed the most alcohol out of everyone tonight.

She scanned the crowd for her boyfriend and her eyes found him almost immediately due to his signature long hair and hat. She noticed that he had his hat folded down over his eyes, no doubt he was trying to avoid the embarrassment from his dads hilarious but extremely drunken dance moves. She smiled as an idea formed in her brain about how she could distract Carl from his embarrassment.

She walked over to him and a slight breeze cause the hem of her dress to blow upwards a bit forcing her to straighten it out again. She didn't want anyone but Carl to see what was underneath her dress.

"Hey Babe, I've been looking for you."

Carl lifted up his hat to smile at her. "Sorry I was trying to hide myself from the current horror that is my father's dance moves."

She leaned her head into his shoulder and looked towards the dance floor where Rick and Jesus were attempting to have a competition to determine who did the chicken dance the best. "I wouldn't call it horror…I've seen worse attempts at the chicken dance." She said trying to lighten the mood but Carl's only response was to groan.

"I have an idea that might cheer you up, I was thinking maybe that since this is victory celebration maybe we should…you know celebrate victory in our own way." She said and wiggled her eyebrows at him.

He stared at her for a minute trying to figure out what she meant before it dawned on him and a look of realization spread on his face. The look was somewhere between a smile and a look of shock.

"Like now?" He asked and she nodded in response and smiled shyly at him.

"Lead the way." he said and she took his hand and her cheeks grew slightly flushed at the way he smiled at her.

They slowly walked back toward the Barrington house trying to avoid drawing attention to themselves. However their pace picked up after they heard Rick announce that it was "Conga Time".

The door to the bedroom they shared flew shut and Carl and Enid stumbled toward the bed. Trying to keep their lips connected as they awkwardly tried to remove their foot wear. His boots and her sneakers were kicked a cross the room as he pushed her into the dresser and he continued to kiss her. His shirt was quickly removed and she ran her hand over his muscular chest as their tongues danced together in a class for control. Moans escaped both their mouths as Carl pulled away long enough to unzip her dress.

"Since when do you where dresses?" he asked as he unzipped her lime green dress and pulled it over her head. When the dress landed on the floor Enid was left in only a light purple bra and a pair of green lace panties.

"I only where them on special occasions. Did you like it?"

"Not as much as I like what's underneath" a look of desire burned in his eye and he began to kiss her neck and jaw.

Enid moaned in pleasure as Carl's lips made contact with a sensitive spot on her neck. She leaned back gently onto the bed and wrapped her hand around Carl's neck bringing him with her.

Carl used his knees to steady himself on the bed and continued to pleasure his girlfriend by running his tongue across her jawline. Enid ran her hands through his hair and turned her head to the side kissing him just below his left ear. Her lips left a trail on kisses down his neck and she used her tongue to trace patterns along his Adams apple. She could feel him shuddered from the sensation and he groaned. She felt his bulge as it pressed against her leg.

"Yes Enid…oh god…I love it when you do that." He panted as she did wonders with her tongue. He felt her fingers gripped his jeans and he unbuckled them and allowed her to pull them down. When her arms could no longer reach them he shimmied out of them and kick them to the floor.

He pulled her up so their bodies were pressed against each other and placed kisses along her collar-bone and right shoulder. She shivered against him and slowly leaned back just enough so she could move her hand behind her back to unclip her bra. It fell to the bed and she wrapped her hand behind his head and kissed him, their tongues once again meeting in a clash for control.

"Fuck Enid you're so beautiful…can I…can I?" Carl struggled to form the words as he stared at her soft milky white breasts that were right in front of him.

"Yeah go ahead."

With Enid's permission Carl pushed her back onto the bed so she was flat on her back. He slowly placed soft kisses on her neck. The kisses continued down her neck all the way to the top of her breasts. Slowly Carl ran his tongue over her pink areole and then enveloped her nipple with his mouth and begun to suckle her breast.

Enid bucked her hips against him as a pleasure she had never felt before surged through her body. The feeling was intense and her nerves felt like they were on fire. Carl used his other hand to stroke over her other breast and teasingly gave her nipple a slight pinch.

"Oh God Carl…please don't …please don't stop…it feels fucking amazing."

Enid felt a wetness in her panties and her hips continued to buck and squirm under the intense pleasure Carl was giving her. His bulge pressed against her damp panties and together moans of pleasure escaped their mouths over this contact.

She used her hand to massage Carl's scalped, knowing that it gave him pleasure. She loved that he was being so gentle with her. She never liked being vulnerable around anyone. With Carl however it was different, she felt loved, she knew he would never hurt her and even though she was in a vulnerable position she never felt safer.

As his mouth left her breast and he raised his head, she pulled him closer and began to kiss his chest, her lips peppered his chest and he gave a breathy laugh when her fingers traced along his sides. He moaned as she lightly bit at his nipples.

"Fuck I'm so hard right now."

Enid smiled at his statement and slowly begin to stroke his length from over his boxer. Carl grunted and twitched in pleasure as he lost his focus on her breasts. Slowly his boxers found their way to the floor and Enid began to stoke his cock.

"Holy Fuck…shit Enid don't stop…oh fuck! Carl said in a low voice has his cock stiffened and she ran her nails over the tip causing pleasure to shoot through his body as he shuddered. The pleasure he was feeling was something he had never experienced before. It was as if he was experience the most intense high in the world. His body was on fire. Her nails, her touch it was all electrifying and he struggled to keep himself from exploding right then and there.

He grabbed the hem of her lace panties and pulled them down her legs and over her ankles and bare feet.

"You're so beautiful Enid. So beautiful." He lightly ran his fingers across her folds. She squirmed and her toes curled from the pleasure that his touch brought her.

"And so wet babe…you so wet"

"I'm so wet right now Carl, please…please touch me.

Carl continued to trace his fingers over her folds and slowly she spread her legs apart on instinct. Carl slowly inserted his fingers inside her and she cried with pleasure. Her body shook as his fingers moved inside her and she gripped the bed sheets as she squirmed.

"Oh fuck Carl…yes Carl yes…oh god don't…don't stop.

Carl removed his fingers which were dripping wet from her nectar and slowly he bent his head down and slowly began to lick her folds.

Enid bucked and she felt a growing heat in her lower stomach. Her legs wrapped around his hips as his tongue lapped up the nectar. She could her him grunt and she felt hot tears on her cheeks. They were tears of pleasure. She had in the sixteen and a half years she had been alive never felt this good before.

Carl lifted it up his head and smiled at her. The smile was a mix of both love and lust. He was ready and so was she. She wanted him, she wanted to see all of him, to make love to him.

"You taste so dam good babe."

"Carl please don't stop…I want…I want"

"Tell me what you want Enid."

"I want you naked."

"I already am."

"No fully naked…your bandage take it off…I want to see all of you.

Carl hesitated for a moment and with moved closer to Enid and removed the bandage that was over his eye. When the bandage was gone she reached out and brushed his back.

Enid starred at the flesh around his eye. It was completely red and scared. There was a black hole where his eye had once been. It pained her knowing how much this had hurt him not just physically but emotionally as well.

She traced her fingers softly over the scars and heard hit breath hitch. Slowly she leaned forward and began to kiss the damaged flesh.

"You're not a monster. You shouldn't be ashamed, it's a symbol of bravery and your Carl Grimes are the bravest person I know. I love you". She whispered these words as she planted kiss on the scars.

Carl let out a sob and placed a kiss on the top of her forehead. They felt safe with each other. They were loved by one another and they would protect each other through all that this shitting world would throw at them

"Enid…please."

"Please what babe? Tell me what you want."

"I want to…I want to make love to you."

"Then lead the way"

Carl smiled at her and slowly positioned himself over her. Her legs spread apart and he teased her clit with the tip of his cock. She jerked her hips and moaned loudly.

Enid bit her lip and hissed in pain when Carl first entered her.

"Are you Okay? Did I hurt you?"

"It's okay just…just go slow"

Slowly Carl begin to thrust and she moved her hips to meet him halfway. Their movements were sloppy at first but they soon found a rhythm and he began to thrust into her at a steady pace.

"Oh fuck…Carl you feel so good"

With each thrust the heat in her lower stomach grew and her walls tightened over him.

"Fuck Enid" he groaned as her walls tightened around him. "You Feel so Good"

"I'm so close…babe so close."

Carl used his hand to stroke her nipples sending pleasure through her body and her walls tightened even more around him. She slightly traced her fingers over his scars and ran her tongue over his Adams apple and jaw. They both forgot about everything. Any lingering thoughts of the threat of walkers, death and the recent war vanished from their minds. Their sole focus was on each other as they made love to each other. Since the world went to shit almost five years ago neither of them had felt as safe and secure as they did right now.

As Carl continued to thrust inside of her their lips met in one final kiss and that one kiss, the intertwining of their tongues was all it took.

"Fuck Yes! Carl…I'm coming." She cried as the heat in her lower stomach coiled and then snapped. Her body shook, her toes curled and she gripped Carl's hair. She felt so much bliss, she saw stars and as she orgasmed she felt Carl twitch and pulse inside of her.

"Holy Shit, Enid…I'm coming. Oh Fuck…Yes Enid! The cries of pleasure escaped his mouth as he emptied himself inside of her. He had never felt so amazing before. As he panted he collapsed on top of her and buried his head in her shoulder.

Both their bodies glistened with sweat and they laid close together, listening to each other's racing heartbeat, panting as they caught their breath. After a couple minutes their breathing leveled out and Carl rolled off of Enid and laid beside her.

"That was... amazing" Carl said as he smiled at her.

"Yeah it was… I love you Carl Grimes." She said and leaned in to peck him on the lips. After their lips parted she laid her head on his chest and he ran his fingers through her hair.

They laid in silence for a few minutes, Carl stroking hair while Enid traced patterns on his chest. The only thing they could hear was the drunken cheers and laughter from outside along with the loud music.

"Can I asked you something?" Carl asked as he twisted strands of her soft brown hair with his fingers.

"Hmm?" Came the reply as Enid looked up at him.

"What did you mean when you said I saved you a long time ago?"

"Before you came to Alexandria I was closed off… you know after I lost my parents and I really didn't care about anything or anyone besides myself. Then you came along and the closer we got that changed. You along with Glenn and Maggie showed me that there's more to life than just surviving and that it's okay to care about people. If it wasn't for you I don't think I would have cared enough to fight the war."

"You saved me…you know when I depressed about my eye. You didn't let me sit around and feel sorry for myself. You did things with me that kept my mind off my injury. You know in a way I think we were saving each other long before we even knew it." He said smiling down at her. Enid let out a happy sigh and smiled back.

"So what's your plan once Alexandria is rebuilt…I mean are you moving back there or…?"

"I've been thinking a lot about that and I think I'm going to stay here."

"Really?"

"Yeah I've been talking to Eduardo and he told me that I wanted he could teach about welding and construction if I was interest. Plus after everything that's happen in these past few months … I don't ever want to be a part from you again if I can avoid it."

Enid sniffled and leaned her head upwards to meet his lips in a kiss.

After a few seconds Carl pulled away and excused himself to the bathroom, embarrassment on his face. She gave a chuckled as he left.

She rose from the bed and felt a slight chill when her bare feet made contact with the cold floor. She walked over to the dresser and pulled out a change of clothes, a fresh pair on panties and one of Carl's t-shirts.

Changed into fresh cloths she found herself drawn to the window from the noise coming outside. She pulled back the curtain and a smile appeared on her face as she laughed to herself at the view outside.

Aaron was doing a very poor attempted at the Irish jig while Tara and Rosita were twerking against each other. The funniest sight was that of Rick and Daryl, who were shoving each other as they argued about who should lead the conga line they were trying to start.

She felt Carl's arm wrapped around her and she smiled as she leaned back into his chest.

"Whatcha looking at?"

"A conga line full of drunk people led by your dad."

Carl looked out the window and laughed at the sight of his clearly intoxicated father leading a line of stumbling people around the center of town as he heard what sounded like the Macarena playing through the speakers.

"I'm never letting any of them hear the end of it…especially not my father." He said as he watched his father trip over his feet and fall over causing the whole line to collapse on the ground.

Enid chuckled "Want to go join them?"

"As much as I love the conga I think I'd rather stay in bed with you."

Enid smiled at the comment and she turned to face him.

"Well then Grimes lead the way."

He smiled at took hand and led her towards the bed.


	5. I"ll Always Keep You Warm

Winter had hit the communities like never before. Snow was constantly falling and it seemed like it would never stop. Many supply runs and trade missions had been cancelled due to the fact the roads were piled high with snow, making it impossible for cars or horses to travel through the snow which was at least 8 feet high.

The worse part was that the freezing wind was so cold that the dead were beginning to freeze up as they wondered around looking for living flesh to devour.

The wind was a Bitch and Carl was somewhat wishing he wasn't living at the top of a very high hill. Not that he regretted moving to hilltop. He loved learning welding and construction skills with Eduardo.

More importantly he loved living with Enid. In the four months since the war had ended their relationship had continued to evolve. Not just in the sense that they had become more sexually active but in other ways as well. Their relationship had grown on an emotional level and the bond between them continued to strengthen. They had learned to read each other based on simple things like body language, the look on their face when they were reading a comic book or the happy sigh one of them would make when they were cuddled up somewhere just enjoying holding each other and enjoying the peace.

Carl knew he wanted a life with Enid and she had said on many occasions that she wanted a life with him. It made him smile knowing that one day he and Enid would be married and have their own family.

A frigid breeze filled the air of the bedroom he shared with his girlfriend and he shivered and pulled Enid against him. She was like a furnace when she slept and Carl was never more thankful for that the he was during this brutal winter.

Enid wasn't bothered by the cold. Apparently growing up in Minnesota meant that a person was used to freezing cold weather. It somewhat annoyed him that while he was dressed in several layers, She was perfectly warm wearing a thin shirt and jeans. Not to mention that fact that she referred to him as the "Human Marshmallow" every time he bundled up in several layers to shovel the now outside of the house wasn't exactly something he enjoyed either.

Still he wouldn't change a thing.

He felt Enid stir and he brushed some of her soft brown hair out of her face. He watched in adornment as she scrunched her nose up and then let out a sigh of content. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and her light blue eyes met his gaze.

A smile formed on her lips. "Morning, sleep well?" she slowly traced patterns along the scars of his stomach and chest. It was something she did often. There wasn't any particular reason for why she did it, she simply found it comforting.

He played with some of her hair between his fingers. "I slept fine, I could do without this cold though, and I swear Hell must be freezing over"

She giggled and the sounds made his heart swell. She had two different kinds of laughter. Her normal giggle was heard when she found something funny. She also had a full on belly laugh that often ended with a snort which Carl found adorable. That belly laugh was only heard when something hysterical happened, like the time Carl spilled a can of paint all over the porch back in Alexandria and then slipped on the paint and found himself lying on the ground covered in green paint.

"You're such a drama queen Carl. It's not that cold out." She teased as she placed a chaste kiss of his bare chest.

"I'm sorry, not all of us lived in igloos before the world fell apart.

"Oh shut up I did not live in an igloo, l lived in Minnesota. We had lots of snow and the temperature was freezing, I got used to it. This is nothing compared to some of the winters we had in Minnesota. I remember this one year we had so much snow that my parents and I…"

Enid's voice faded and she sniffled. Carl knew how hard it was for her to talk about her parents. He tightened his grip on her and kissed the top of her head as he tried to comfort her.

"I miss them. I think about them everyday."

"I know what you mean, I still think of my mom every day and I miss her."

Enid nuzzled her head into Carl's chest. She would always be grateful that she had found someone who understood the pain she had gone through. "I think my parents would have really liked you."

"Really?"

"Yeah" She smiled at him and lifted her head slightly, her lips met his half way in a short but sweet kiss. They cuddled together for a few minutes before she spoke

"Don't you have watch duty this morning?"

"Nope I switched with Wesley, that's why I did the double yesterday. I just wanted a day I could spend with you."

"You Carl Grimes are very sweet."

"Plus with all this cold I need to be close to you so you can keep me warm, you human furnace"

Enid rolled her eyes but smiled at him. She was lucky, he was lucky. They were both lucky they had found someone to go through all the worlds crap with. They were both lucky to have found their person.

As her head rested on his chest she listened to the steady beat of his heart while he lazily ran his fingers through her hair, she sighed in content

"I'll always keep you warm Carl Grimes" she whispered.

She felt him lightly tightened his grip and he placed a kiss on the top of her head before letting sleep take him. He was no longer cold because of the warmth she brought, not just to his skin but to his heart as well.


	6. The What If's

"Do you ever think about what your life would be like if the world wanted gone to hell and the dead hadn't starting walking around?" Carl asked his girlfriend.

Enid turned to her boyfriend beside her with a slightly surprised look yet an amused smile quickly appeared on her face. One thing she loved about Carl was the questions he asked. They were never boring. They were questions that made her think and kept her mind sharp. Even as they sat side by side in the Hilltop Gazebo reading comics Carl still managed to keep the conversation interesting.

"Honestly, Sometimes I do. Do you?"

"Occasionally, I think about certain things?"

"Like what?" She placed the issue of X-men she was reading onto her lap and diverted her full attention to him.

"I think about my mom and what thing would be like if she was still here."

She nodded. "I think about that too…I mean what my life would be like if my parents were still here. Carl laced his fingers with hers and soothingly rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand

"I think about what it would be like to be in high school and other teenage stuff like relationships, sports, learning to drive and prom, I mean right now I'd be getting ready for prom, probably scrambling to find a date.

Enid chuckled. "I'd be your date Carl."

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean you'd have to make it an unforgettable from promposal but I'd say yes."

"The heck is a promposal?"

"It's like a proposal except you're asking someone to prom." She explained

He chuckled. "I didn't think you'd be the type of girl who was into all that stuff."

"I mean I wouldn't be one of those girls who's obsessed about my hair or nails or crap like that but every girl needs a little romance in her life."

"Do I give you romance Enid?" Carl asked in a teasing voice.

She leaned in closer. "Oh you certainly do Carl, especially last night." She said in a husky whisper and Carl blushed at her words.

"If you could have any career what would it be?" he asked.

"I wanted to…never mind you'll think it's dumb." She said shyly as she blushed.

"I won't I promise."

"Okay I wanted to be a childcare provider. You know like at a daycare or something. I just…always loved working with kids."

"That's amazing Enid, you're great with Judith and Hershel, you'd be great at it."

"What about you Carl? What would you do?"

"I think I'd be a police officer. Honestly I want to help people and I know I could do that if I was a police officer."

She smiled at him. "You're be a great police officer babe, you've always been good at helping people."

He smiled and placed a brief kiss on her forehead.

"Do you think if the world hadn't gone to hell we would have still ended up together?" He asked.

She turned to face him. "Honestly I believe we would. I mean you're the only boyfriend I've had and I know within my heart you're the only boy for me."

"I thought Ron was your boyfriend?"

She sighed "Ron liked to say I was his girlfriend and I just went along with it because he seemed lonely but I never kissed him or really felt any feelings for him. He was just a friend."

He nodded and they sat in silence for a few seconds.

"You're the only girl for me Enid and I'm certain that no matter what would have happened we would have found our way to each other."

She smiled at him and leaned upwards to kiss him. She knew what he said was true. The "What ifs" would never have prevented them from finding each other. Of that she was certain.


	7. The Best Birthday Present Ever

"Oh Shit…Yes Carl Yes." Enid cried out with pleasure as she orgasmed.

"Fuck Enid… Yes" Carl cried as her walls tightened around his cock and he emptied himself inside of her.

Slowly Carl caught his breath and withdrew himself from Enid, who was breathing heavily. They laid side by side on the mattress in the attic above the armoury.

Normally when they had sex it was in their room at Hilltop, however they currently weren't at hilltop but instead they were in Alexandria. Judith's fifth birthday was tomorrow and she had begged her brother and his girlfriend to be there to celebrate.

Carl of course couldn't refuse his sweet little sister and neither could Enid. His girlfriend and sister and formed a very tight bond. Carl sometimes felt that the two of them often conspired against him in order to get him to do certain things, such as let them braid his hair.

Given that everyone was at Rick and Michonne's house he and Enid had be forced to find somewhere else to fool around.

"If I knew your short hair would have turned me on so much I would have made you cut it sooner." Enid said in a soft voice as she ran her hand through Carl's short but sweaty hair.

"Speak for yourself babe, those curls in your hair plus those bangs…so sexy. Carl said in a husky voice and he placed a kiss on her neck. He smirked at the little moan of pleasure that left her mouth.

Earlier in the day both Carl and Enid had asked Tara to give them a new hairstyle. They were both eighteen and decided they wanted a new look to go along with the fact that they were now adults. Their friend had happily obliged and within a few hours Carl and Enid were sporting different hairstyles.

Carl had finally cut his long hair and his once long hair was now short. Tara had styled it giving him what she and Enid called "The boyband haircut." Carl liked how it looked but even more he liked the fact the Enid had been turned on by it.

Enid's hair no longer fell past her shoulders but instead rested upon her shoulders. Tara had also given her bangs and had curled her hair at the young girl's request.

Once she looked in the mirror Enid immediately fell in love with her new hairstyle. She loved her bangs and the soft curls within her hair. She was pleased with the fact that Carl was turned on by it.

Enid felt the cold air brush her skin and she shivered, wrapping her arms around herself trying to keep warm.

"Cold?" Carl asked as he placed his boxers back on.

She nodded. "A little."

"Here" Carl picked up his plaid checkered shirt and tossed it to her. Gratefully she put in on and started buttoning it up. The soft material warmed her up immediately. She could also smell Carl's scent, a mixture of pine and spearmint. Oh how she loved his scent, it was so intoxicating.

"Thanks" she whispered. Something on the bed caught her eye. She squinted and saw what looked like a gold ring. She picked it up. "Carl what's this?"

Carl turned and when he saw what she was holding in-between her fingers a look of panic appeared onto his face. "Where…where do you get that?"

"It was laying on the bed, it must have fell out of your pocket. Carl what's wrong?"

Carl sighed before adjusting himself so he was sitting on the bed, directly facing her. "This wasn't exactly how I wanted to do this. I was going to take you to the gazebo over the pond and ask you there."

Enid at first didn't know what he meant, but then it clicked it her head what exactly Carl meant and a smile spread on her face.

"You were going to propose weren't you?"

"Yeah I had it all planed out and everything. Someone for that plan, guess I just screwed that up."

Enid passed the ring to him. "Here ask me now. Just because things didn't go as planned doesn't mean you can't ask me now." She said.

Carl smiled at her and took the ring. Taking a deep breath he held the ring towards her.

"Enid you are one of the most amazing people I know. When I first met you I thought you hated me." She gave a tiny breathy laugh. "I was afraid of you at first because I could tell there was something special about you and I was afraid to kiss you because I was afraid of getting feelings for you. Enid you are my best friend in the whole world and I love everything about you. We've been through so much together and I want to spend however much time we have left with you, I want a family with you. So Enid will you marry me?"

Enid had a huge smile on her face, tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks. "Yes Carl Grimes I will marry you." She said.

Tears were on his cheeks and he smiled at her and placed the ring on her left ring finger. She smiled at him and leaned in so her lips met his.

She admired the ring. "Where did you get this?"

"I made it in the forgery. I know there's no diamond or anything but I…"

Her lips cut him off in a passionate kiss. After a few seconds she broke away and whispered in his ear. "It's perfect, you're perfect. We are perfect."

He smiled at her words and leaned in to kiss her. They were engaged, they were happy, they were perfect.

The next morning when everyone was at breakfast, Carl and Enid didn't tell anyone anything. They wanted to keep it a secret until after Judith's birthday. However the five year old was very observant and within ten minutes of breakfast starting the little girl asked Enid why she had a ring on her finger.

Left with no choice they told their family that they were now engaged. As congratulations came from around the table, Judith ran to hugged both of them. The five year old looked at both of them and said in the most sincere voice, "This is the best birthday present ever." No one could disagree with the little girl's statement, especially not Carl and Enid.


	8. Keep Quiet

The Saviours had been gone over a year the life of the residents of Alexandria, Hilltop and The Kingdom and been peaceful. They found themselves safe and for the first time in a long time the threat of walkers wasn't the first thing on one's mind, that is until someone encountered a herd and survival instincts kicked in. That is how Carl and Enid had found themselves stranded in an abandon cabin in the woods.

The young couple had gone a run and while everything had gone smoothly at first, the pair had encountered a herd of walkers that Carl estimated was about one hundred in size. They pair had fled off the road into the woods with a large group of walkers on their trail. The two had taken shelter inside a cabin and Carl quickly moved a table in front of the door.

The cabin was old and musty. Whoever had lived here must have died or left a long time ago. There was dust everywhere and besides a bed and the table that was now pressed against the door, there wasn't nothing else in the place. Most likely the place had been ransacked several times since the turn.

"Are they still out there?" Enid asked as she came to stand beside him. Carl was looking out the window. Outside he could see several walkers, groaning and growling as they wandering around aimlessly in searched for food.

"Yeah. It's probably going to be a while, we got enough supplies to last?"

Enid grabbed her bag and flipped it upside down spilling the contents onto the floor. Three water bottles, a bag of chips, bananas, two sandwiches, ammo, a blanket and a few comic books fell onto the bed.

Enid turned towards Carl and smiled. "I'd say we'll be okay for a while.

Carl moved towards her and brushed some of the hair out of her face. "It's so sexy how prepared you are Enid." His voice was husky and Enid felt a blush grow on her cheeks.

Carl pressed his lips against hers and kissed her as she wrapped her hands around his neck. She nibbled on his bottom lip and it opened allowing her tongue to make entrance and meet his. As their tongues clashed and their lips moved in perfect sync, Enid found herself against the wall of the cabin.

She felt Carl slide his hand under her shirt and pressed his thumb into her ribs. She let out a tiny giggle and then pulled away from his lips and began to kiss along his jaw. At the same time Carl leaned his head towards the left and began to kiss and suckle her neck. She had to stifle a moan of pleasure as he nibbled on her ear. She used her tongue methodically by tracing tiny patterns along Carl's jawline and felt joy when she heard him release a breathy moan. They knew how to pleasure one another and enjoyed finding new ways to do so.

Still as much as they both wanted to, she knew that they couldn't become overly intimate and have sex. Both her and Carl had as Daryl had put it "Serious volume control issues." He was right though, both she and Carl often cried out in pleasure and made loud noises of pleasure while they were being intimate. They hadn't realized it until a few weeks ago when Daryl had revealed this to them. Apparently he and Rosita had been unable to sleep during their visit to hilltop because of all the noise Carl and Enid were making.

Just as Carl began to kiss her now bare left shoulder, she whispered in a soft voice, "Carl we can't do this now." She said trying not to moan as he kissed her throat, running his tongue back in and forth.

"Why not" he whispered in her ear, his hot breath tickling her neck.

"Because we make too much noise." She said, squirming as he kissed below her ear.

"So I like it when you scream my name?"

"And I like it when you scream mine. But do you really think us screaming each other's names is a good idea when there's a herd outside?"

"So you'll just have to be quiet then"

"Me? You're the one who screams my name so loud it echoes."

"Ok fine we both have to be quiet then. But isn't it kinda exciting though, doing it while all the dead are outside?"

Enid had to admit, Carl did have a point. The thought of doing it while danger was so close was exciting. It was like a challenge. She wanted him, she wanted him naked, she wanted him inside of her, she wanted him to kiss her and touch her, she wanted to kiss and touch him. She was in, now she just had to figure out a way to keep herself quiet.

"I'm always up for a challenge sport." She said and then before he could respond, she was unbuttoning his shirt and pressing her lips against his. They tongues battled for control as Carl's plaid shirt fell to the floor.

Quietly the stepped out of their boots and socks, while still keeping their lips locked together. Enid stepped out of her pants, leaving her in a light blue shirt and her white panties. Carl ran his tongue over her neck and her breath hitched as she stifled a moan of pleasure. Carl continued to kiss along her neck and shoulder blade, his tongue preforming wonders on her milky white skin. Every time her breath hitched he would smirked.

He was challenging her, trying to get her to make a noise. While if he wanted to play dirty so could she.

She began to kiss and run her tongue over his jawline and Adams apple. She smirked as she heard him suck in a breath and squirmed against her.

Her shirt came off and his hand reached for the strap of her mint green bra. She grab his hand to stop him.

"The bed" she whispered and wrapped her legs around his waist. He slowly carried both of them over to the bed. A crunch sound made them stop cold. Carl had stepped on the bag of chips. They froze and waited a few seconds but nothing happened.

Carl gently laid Enid down on the bed and she grabbed his jeans, unfastening his belt and pulling them down.

"Someone's in a rush" he teased as he unclipped her bra strap and removed it.

Slowly he begin to kiss the skin above her breasts. His hands began to trace along her perfectly sized, milky white breasts. Her nipples were hard from the cold air and when Carl grazed one of them with his fingers tips, he felt her squirm beneath him and watched as she squeezed her lips together in order to prevent the moans of pleasure from escaping.

Slowly he moved his lips towards one of her nipples and placed a feather light kiss directly on it. She squirmed and hid her face in his neck in an attempt to prevent herself from screaming.

As he suckled on one of her hard nipples he lightly pinched and tweaked the other one. Enid couldn't take it anymore and she let out a muffled scream into his shoulder.

She could feel his hardness against pressing against her bare leg. A devious smile spread across her face. She was going to make him scream too.

She inched her fingers inside of his boxes and slowly slid them down until they ended up at his ankles. He kicked them off. Slowly she began to stroke his length. She ran her fingers up and down it, he nails providing a stimulating sensation that forced Carl to suck in a breath and squirm. He let out a small scream in the form of a hitched breath.

As she stroked his length he continued to kiss her nipples. She could feel an intense heat growing in her lower belly and she could feel a wetness spreading across her panties.

Carl lifted his head for a second and smiled at her. She smiled back. She loved making love to him. He made her feel and experience things that she never could have dreamed of experiencing in this lifetime. Every time they made love she felt safe, secure and loved. She was engaged to him, she was loved by him. She loved him and she knew that no matter how many times they made love those feeling would never fade. No matter what this world through at them it would never break their love.

She pulled him down towards him and kissed him with passion. Her hands entangled in his hair and their lips locked together as their tongues danced together. One of his hands continued to stroke her nipple sending pleasure though her body.

"I want you now" he whispered and she smiled at him.

He slowly removed her panties and began to trace his fingers over her folds. She placed a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from screaming in pleasure.

Carl took it one step further. He rubbed his cock against her folds. She shook beneath him. She began to kiss his chest and nipped at his pecks causing him to let out a shaky breath.

"In me now" she commanded and he obliged.

He slowly inserted himself into her wet folds. She shivered and she felt him enter her. Her walls were nice and slick and his entrance was smooth. Her thighs tightened as he began to trust inside of her.

Together they moved in perfect sync and the heat in her belly grew even hotter. As he thrusted in and out of her, she struggled to suppress the screams and cries of pleasure that were desperately attempting to escape her mouth.

She sucked on Carl's neck and let her tongue run wild over along his neck and Adams apple. Her walls were beginning to clench around his length. They were both breathing heavily and as their lips continued to meet in passionate kisses, he continued to thrust inside of her. She nipped at his pecks. Carl meanwhile began to nibble just below her left ear. They were both breathing heavily and the heat in Enid's lower belly was just about ready to snap. As Enid kissed his neck and he stroked her nipple with his fingers it happened. Her walls tightened and the heat in her belly snapped. Screw it if she was going to die it might as well be in the midst of a mind blowing orgasm.

"Oh God Carl" she cried as she orgasmed.

"Fuck Enid…I'm coming" he cried as he emptied himself inside of her.

He removed himself from her and laid beside her on the worn out mattress.

It took them a few seconds for them both to catch their breath. When they did a realization hit both their minds at the same time.

"Shit" Carl whispered.

"Do you think they heard us?" Enid asked as she wrapped the blanket around herself. Carl meanwhile had thrown his boxer back on and stood up.

"Only one way to find out." He grabbed his Berretta and slowly crept to the window. He peered outside.

Expecting to see walkers, he was quite surprised when all he sense of the empty forest around the cabin. The heard must have left the area a while ago. He breathed a sigh of relief and looked over at his Fiancé who was still naked and wearing only the blanket she had brought with her.

"Their gone… we should probably get dressed and head back out."

"Or we could go a few more rounds." Enid suggested. "I kinda want to see which one of us can make the other scream more." She whispered in a husky voice.

"Challenge accepted."

Carl dove back onto the bed as Enid squealed and laugh. He grabbed her by the hips and rolled over so she was on top of him. "Bring it on." he whispered into her ear before their lips met and they began to make love all over again.


	9. Only You

The hot sun beat down on the heads of the many hilltop residents who were currently working in the garden. After the war had ended, Hilltop had become the agricultural center for the communities. The agricultural team was headed by Enid, who had quite the green thumb after learning a lot of her skills from Maggie.

Enid slowly stood up from the ground, her legs somewhat asleep from kneeling for the past few hours and ran one hand across her sweaty brow. She slowly made her way over to the shed to grab her water bottle.

It was a brutally hot day and she couldn't wait to finish planting all of the tomato seeds. As soon as she was done she was planning on heading back to Barrington House, stripping down and soaking in the large bathtub. If she was lucky maybe Carl would be done at the forgery and join her.

Carl worked very hard in the forgery and she was incredibly proud of her fiancé, she loved referring to him as that. They hadn't set a date yet. They'd only been engaged for a few weeks and weren't in any rush.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a tape on her bare shoulder. She turned and found Burt Bell standing behind her, a plucky smile on his face.

Burt had only been part of the community for a month, Jesus had found him hold up in a garage about thirty miles from Hilltop. He has a tall, muscular young man with sandy blond hair. He had been become a major asset to the agriculture team and everyone seemed to like him. Everyone but Carl that is…

Since the day Carl and Enid met the boy, Carl hadn't like him. He kept telling Enid that Burt was bad news. He was continuously telling Enid that the boy was flirting with her. Enid thought Carl was just exaggerating. She told him that Burt was just overly friendly. Although she did find it cute how jealous Carl was getting.

"Hi Burt, How's the Corn planting going?" she smiled at the boy.

"It's going well, how are you doing? You look tired." He said as he took a step closer to her.

"It just a really hot day, that's all." She answered, somewhat anxiously. She really wanted to get home and take a bath.

"Yeah it is, so how's Carl?" he asked.

"Oh he's good. Working hard at the forgery like always." She laughed at the last part.

"Oh well that's good." He lifted up his hand and she noticed he was carrying a yellow tulip.

"Here I got this for you." He handed the flower to her, giving her a big smile as she did so.

Enid gave a tight smile back and took the flower from him. "Thank you, it's very pretty." Enid was trying to be as polite as possible but she was starting to become very uncomfortable with his actions.

Carl had given Enid flowers several times, but that was to be expected as they had been together for two and a half years. It was a common romantic gesture and she appreciated it very much.

However the fact the Burt was giving her flowers made her realize that maybe Carl had been right about Burt in the first place. She wanted to excuse herself right away before things got even more uncomfortable.

However before she could, Burt had closed the distance between them, backing her right into the shed and was leaning into her face.

"Your ten times prettier than the flower Enid." He whispered.

She could feel his breath on her cheek. He then turned his head slightly and pursed his lips. She knew what he was about to do. She turned her head to the side to try and avoid his lips.

"What The Fuck." Carl cried out as he come around the corner and saw his Fiancé and Burt looking like they were about to kiss.

Enid and Burt turned their faces around and Enid saw the look of anger and hurt on Carl's face. He stood their looking at her for a second before turning and storming off.

"Carl Wait." She called but he was gone.

She felt sick to her stomach. She knew Carl was probably feeling really hurt right now. If only she had been more observant of Burt and his actions, then maybe this wouldn't have happened.

Would Carl break up with her? Would he call off the wedding? The more she thought about it the worse she felt.

"Where were we?" Burt asked and leaned in again.

Rage boiled in Enid's chest and she shoved him away. Her eyes were full of anger and she glared at the boy.

"We were nowhere. We are nothing. I only considered you a friend, but after this I want nothing to do with you."

"You too good for that one-eyed freak?" As soon as those words left his mouth, a stinging slap hit him right on the cheek.

"How dare you. Carl is much more of a man then you will ever be, he is the kindest and bravest person in the world. I love him more than anything. If I ever hear you saw anything about him or his eye ever again I will make sure the only duty you have here is cleaning up manure."

Before Burt could respond Enid ran off searching for Carl. She had to make this right.

Her heart broke when she found him sobbing in their bedroom.

Slowly she walked over and sat beside him on the bed. Hesitantly she placed a hand on his shoulder. He stiffened at her touch and looked up at her.

His eye has red and puffy and tears ran down his cheek, creating tracks in the dirt covering his face.

"Carl I promise you nothing happened. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you about Burt. You were right, but Carl nothing happened, I wouldn't have let him do anything. You are the only man I love and I-"

He cut her off before she could go any further.

"I know nothing happened Enid. That's not what…that's not why I'm upset."

"Then what's wrong?" she scooted closer to him and laced her fingers through the gaps between his fingers. "Baby tell me what's wrong?"

"I heard what Burt said…about my eye."

"Carl he doesn't know what's he's taking about."

"Maybe he's right Enid, I mean you could do so much better than a one-eyed freak like me." He said in a shaky voice.

Her heart broke a little and she felt tears forming in her eyes.

"Carl, you're not a freak, you know your eye doesn't bother me."

"I know but what happens when we have kids. You don't think they'll wonder why their dad only has one eye. You don't think our kids will be scared of me, I mean Judith was when she was younger."

She reached up and wiped away the tears on his face. Slowly she reached behind his head and began to unravel his bandage.

He grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Let me take it off Carl, please." After a second he let go of her hand and she continued to unravel he white bandage until it was removed from his face.

She reached out and began to trace her fingers over the damaged flesh. The area around his missing eye was red and covered in scars. His breath hitched as she ran her fingers over the rough flesh.

She leaned in and started to place light kisses along the scar tissue. She was going to make sure she knew how beautiful he was to her, even with his scares.

As she peppered the damaged flesh with her lips, she began to whisper to him.

"You're so beautiful Carl, please don't think you're anything but beautiful. You have no reason to be jealous, you are the only one I want Carl. You are so strong and so brave. She heard his breath hitch and he shook against her.

"And when our kids ask about your eye, we will tell them how brave their dad is and that he lost his eye because he is one of the bravest people in the world. We will tell them that your eye, that your scars are a sign of bravery and that is makes their dad even more beautiful."

The dam broke and he cried as she wrapped him in a tight embrace. He cried because for the first time in a long time he didn't feel ashamed of his eye. He knew that no matter how bad it looked, Enid would still love him. She made him feel beautiful, he was no longer ashamed of his eye and he had her to thank for that.

"I love you so much Enid." He said in a shaky voice.

"Only you Carl." she whispered into his ear. "Only You."


	10. How It All Began

Judith Grimes loved her big brothers girlfriend Enid. The older girl was always so kind towards Judith and would braid her hair and play hide and seek with her and the other children. Recently she learned that Carl and Enid were going to get married. When she had ask her mom what that meant, Michonne had told the girl that Enid would now be her sister.

Judith thought that was really cool.

Her favourite thing about Enid was the really cool stories that she would tell Judith. Enid had a "magic book" full of stories and drawings. Judith loved to hear the stories and look at the drawings in the "magic book".

In reality the "Magic Book" was Enid's journal. Enid had the journal since she got to Alexandria. She often used the journal to write down her thoughts or to sketch when she felt anxious.

Enid had used some of the entries in her journal to create stories to tell Judith. Judith reminded Enid of herself when she was younger. Like Enid, Judith was very intelligent and very inquisitive. She had an impressive vocabulary for a five year old.

Judith was staying at Barrington House with Carl and Enid while some of the leaders of the communities where all at The Kingdom for a council meeting.

Carl was working late in the forgery so after Gracie and Hershel-Dale had both put to bed, she went in to tuck Judith into bed, the journal clutched in her left hand.

"Alright Miss Judith, are you all ready for bed?" She asked the girl as she climbed into bed.

"Yep I brushed my teeth and washed my face." Judith smiled.

"Do you want a story tonight?"

"Yes please, can you tell me one about you and Carl?"

Judith request took Enid by surprise. Normally the stories were about princesses or imaginary characters. She rarely asked for a story about Enid and Carl.

"Okay what story would you like to hear missy?" Enid asked as she sat beside Judith and opened the journal to the section label "Carl"

"The one about how you guys fell in love, because I've never heard that one."

"Okay well then little miss, you'd better settle in because I have quite the story for you." Enid said as she opened her journal and wrapped one arm around Judith.

Hey Journal

So today Carl locked me in the closet in the armoury. I'm furious at him, he doesn't get to treat me like I'm incapable of taking care of myself. Maggie is my friend too and I have just as much right as he does to go with them.

I'm not scared of these saviours. Not even after what they did to Denise. I don't need some dumb boy to protect me… god I hate him so much.

"That doesn't sound like love Enid, why did you hate big brother?" Judith asked the older girl inquisitively.

"I didn't hate him, I was just mad at him."

"Why were you mad at him?"

"Because he locked me in a closet…he did it because he loved me, he just didn't know it yet and I was too angry to realize it, I was to angry to realize that I liked your brother's protective side"

Judith nodded, "So what happened next?"

Enid smiled and flipped through a couple pages till she found what she was looking for.

Sup Journal

So today Carl and I had our first date. I mean I think it was a date, I mean we went roller skating and we kissed. I think that qualifies as a date.

It was kind of weird how it all happened. We had an argument and I said something about his shooting abilities and I felt horrible about it. He told me that he wasn't saving me anymore and I honestly thought that I wouldn't see him again.

I was on my way to hilltop and I stopped for a second and this walker came out of nowhere and before I could do anything, a car ran over the walker.

It was Carl, he's a terrible driver but he saved me, even after he said he wasn't going to he still saved me. He's really sweet.

He found these roller-skates on the side of the road and we ended up roller skating and it felt awesome to hold his hand and laugh and smile with him. I guess we aren't afraid of each other anymore.

Then we kissed. I think he was nervous when he did it because he hesitated at first and kissed my forehead. But then we full on kissed.

It felt amazing, like it felt electrifying. It only lasted a few seconds but it was nice, it was good, it was…amazing.

I want to kiss him again but he's off on some stupid suicide mission to try and kill Negan.

He's an idiot, but I like him, I really like him as in more than just a friend and I just hope that he makes it back alive.

"So after you guys kissed, we're you boyfriend and girlfriend?" Judith asked

Enid smiled and shook her head, "Not right away, it wasn't until your parents and your brother came to the Hilltop about a week later that we actually became official."

"Can you tell about it?"

"Sure but then its bedtime, okay"

"Okay Enid."

Enid smiled, she loved spending quality time with Judith, the little girl was like a sister to her and she savoured the time they spent together. Judith never failed to make her laugh.

Enid flipped the page and began to read from her journal once again.

What's up Journal?

So Carl is alive…yeah were dating now. We made it official today. He asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes. It just happened, while everyone was busy going over strategies and plans, I worked up the courage to pull Carl aside and ask him about the kiss.

"I'm glad you're safe Carl."

"Me too…uh I mean I'm glad you're safe too" he was blushing and I gave him a shy smile.

"Listen Carl about the kiss…"

"Yeah look I can forget it if you can…I mean we're just friends."

"What If I don't want to forget it, what if I like you more than just as a friend."

"Do you?"

I nodded

"I mean I like you too Enid…but what about my eye?

"I've told you many times but I'll tell you again. Your eye doesn't bother me."

He gave me a huge smile and a blush grew on my cheeks. He liked me back.

"So Enid do you uh…want to be my girlfriend"

I couldn't stop the huge smile that appeared on my face.

"Only if you'll be my boyfriend." I said.

"Sounds good to me"

He leaned in and kissed me.

We might be going to war but Carl and I, as long as we're together we'll survive it.

"And that Judith is how your brother and I became a couple. That is how it all began" Enid looked down and saw that the five year old was on the verge on falling asleep.

Judith gave a tired sigh. "That was a nice story." She opened her eyes and looked up at the girl. "Enid?"

"Yeah Judith?"

"I'm glad that you and Carl love each other, I'm glad you guys are each others special person."

"Me too Judy."

"I'm glad you guys are getting married, cause then you and I will be sisters which is great because you're the best big sister in the world." Judith said, her voice growing quiet as she began to fall asleep.

Enid's heart melted at that comment. She loved Judith and the thought of actually being her sister, even by marriage, it was something to smile about.

"I'm glad we're going to be sisters to Judith." Enid said as she closed her book and tucked Judith in.

She turned off the light and slowly left the room. As she did she heard Judith whisper "Goodnight soon to be sister."


	11. Speak From The Heart

Enid let out a frustrated grown. She tore a page out of her journal or "magic book" as Judith called it, crumbled it up and tossed it into the garbage.

Enid didn't understand why she had to do this. When she and Carl had announced they were getting married, they hadn't anticipated how big of a deal it would become. They had figure they would have a simple ceremony and maybe a party afterwards. They had planned on keeping it simple.

Simple had gone out the window the moment Tara became the self-appointed wedding planner. Tara had insisted that since this was the first wedding to happen within the communities, it had to be a big ordeal.

Carl and Enid had tried to protest at first but relented after seeing how happy Tara was planning everything. Cyndie had died a few months back and Tara had been in a depressed funk ever since. If planning this wedding brought her happiness than Carl and Enid were willing to put up with some of the chaos that ensured.

Enid was currently in the process of trying to right her wedding vows and she couldn't seem to figure out how to wright down her feelings in words.

Carl my love for you is like your love for me. No that didn't work. She sighed and tried again

When I first met you, I didn't like you at all. No she definitely couldn't say that.

Carl you one eyed cowboy, I love you more than words can describe. That was better but still it wasn't what she wanted.

She scribbled a couple more tries but still couldn't write down how she felt.

"Dammit" she cried tossing her journal onto the table.

"Enid?" Maggie called as she walked into the kitchen. "Everything Okay?"

"Yeah its nothing." Enid replied with a sigh. She rubbed her temples with her fingers.

"Are you sure?" Maggie asked as she filled two glasses with ice tea and set on down in front of Enid.

"You know how Carl and I decided to write our own vows for the wedding?" Maggie nodded. "Well I've been trying to write mine. It's just…I can't figure out how to say what I feel. I can't put my feelings down into words" she let out a frustrated sigh.

Maggie smiled at the girl and reached her hand across the table and squeezed the girl's hand. "Sweetie, sometimes writing down your feelings is harder than simply saying them."

Enid groaned. "Tell me about it. How did you manage to write your own vows?"

"I didn't, Glenn and I didn't write vows for our wedding.

"But I thought writing your own vows is tradition. At least that's what Tara said."

"It normally is but Glenn and I didn't have what most people would call a traditional wedding. We didn't dress up. I'm pretty sure Glenn was wearing a t-shirt when we got married." They both chuckled.

"When it came time for our vows, I just spoke from the heart. That Enid is the best advice I can give you. When you're up there with Carl, just speak from the heart. It doesn't have to be fancy it just has to be pure and meaningful." Maggie said

Enid gave a tiny giggle. "You know that's kind of how I feel about the wedding."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for me, it's not about how fancy this wedding is, I really don't care about all of that. What matters to me is being married to Carl. That's all that really matters is being married to the person I love most in this world." Enid said as a happy smile formed on her lips at the thought of finally being able to call Carl her husband.

Maggie smiled at the young girl. "You know something Enid?"

"Hmmm?"

"I have a feeling when it comes time for you to say your vows, you'll know just what to say."


	12. You Are My Heart And You Are My Home

The vibrant pink and yellow colours spread over the blue sky as the sun slowly rose in the sky over Virginia. It's a quiet morning and the only sound is that of a few birds chirping throughout the woods. It's peaceful and given the event that is to take place today, the peaceful atmosphere is entirely fitting.

Currently it is completely quiet in the woods, except for the slight crunching of leaves as two men walk through the woods.

The younger man carries a silenced rifle and wears a sheriff's hat on his head. The other man is gruff looking and trails slightly behind the younger man, holding a crossbow at the ready.

"What do you see?" Daryl asks the younger man, who crouches down and examines the ground.

"Two sets of tracks. Deer it looks like." Carl turns his head and looks at Daryl. The older man gives a slight smirk and nods.

"Where they going?"

Carl squints his eye and looks at the tracks, tracing his finger right above the ground until he finds the direction of the tracks.

"The tracks lead east." Seeing Daryl's nod of approval, Carl stood up and head off in the direction of the tracks, Daryl following behind him.

"How come you brought me with you this morning?"

"Your dad said you'd been acting nervous the past few days." Daryl shrugged his shoulders. "Figured this might help calm ya down."

"I'm not nervous." Carl sighed. "I just can't believe that this is actually happening. I never thought I would ever meet someone let alone be getting married. Getting to be married to Enid and call her my wife, I'm beyond lucky. I just…hope we get the chance to enjoy married life…to start a family." Daryl could see the worried look on Carl's face.

"You will. Both of ya, you make each other whole or somethin." Things will work out."

Carl smiles at the man's words. They brought him some comfort and his nerves started to settle.

"So do you think you and Rosita will ever tie the knot?" Daryl and Rosita's relationship had never been defined. At least not to anyone's knowledge. All everyone knew was that they slept together and held hands and kissed in public.

Daryl snorts and shrugs his shoulders. "I ain't the marrying type and neither is she. We're happy to just keep doin what we're doin."

Carl smirked and nodded.

A few minutes later they approach a clearing in the forest. Daryl held up his hand, signalling for Carl to stop.

"You see that?" he gestured towards the far end of the clearing.

Carl peered through the scope on his rifle. In the distance he could see two deer grazing in the lush green field.

"Yeah." He looked at Daryl. "How do you want to do this?"

"I'll take the one on the right. You take the one on the left."

Carl nodded in agreement.

Carl raised his rifle and peered through the scope. Taking aim at the deer, he steadied his breathing and squeezed the trigger.

A silenced shot was heard and then the deer dropped to the ground. At the same time Daryl fired an arrow into the other deer.

They walked over to where the dead animals lay.

Daryl nodded in approval. "Yeah these will do nicely."

He and Carl both hoisted one of the deer onto their backs. Carl looked up at the sun which by now had almost risen completely.

"We should probably get back. Tara will kill me if I'm not back soon."

Daryl snorted. "Well we'll just tell her we were getting dinner."

Carl laughed and together they headed back towards Alexandria.

/

"I feel old." Rick said as he laid beside Michonne in their bed. Both of them breathing heavily and glistening with sweat from the few rounds of morning sex they just had.

"Well for someone who feels old, you certainly don't act like It." she purred as she kissed his chest.

Rick laughed and turned his head to look at her. "Carl is getting married today."

"Yes, I know." She chuckled.

"He's getting married and it makes me feel old."

"Rick you're only forty-three."

"I know that I just I never thought I'd live to see the day Carl got married. I'm proud of him. I'm proud of the man he has become."

Michonne smiled at him. "You should be proud of yourself. You raised him Rick. You raised him to become the man he is today. You did a good job."

"Thanks." He smiled at her adoringly.

"Now come on old man, let's go for another round." She teased.

Rick smirked and leaned forward to kiss her, but before he could they were interrupted by a loud banging on the door.

"Up and at'em people, you all need to be downstairs in ten minutes. We have lost of work to do before tonight." Tara hollered as she ran down the hall banging on everyone's door.

Rick and Michonne both groaned before getting out of bed and throwing on some cloths. Tara had been acting like a general the past few days and it was getting exhausting.

/

Ten minutes later a group of sleepy looking people were gathered around the kitchen in the Grimes house.

Michonne, Rosita and Jesus all nursed cups of coffee. Aaron was resting his head against the fridge, trying to keep his eyes open. Eduardo was trying to keep his eyes open as he ate a bowl of cereal. Rick was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Tara stood in front of the sink, a big smile on her face and a clipboard in her hand. She was the only one in the kitchen who was fully awake.

"Ok thank you all for coming."

"Like we had a choice." Eduardo whispered to Siddiq who snorted.

"I have assignments for all of you. Carl and Enid's wedding has to be perfect. This wedding is a big deal-"

"I have a question." Jesus said, raising his hand.

Tara sighed, "Yes Jesus what's your question."

"Why exactly is the wedding such a big deal? I mean I thought Carl and Enid wanted a simply wedding?"

"I'll remind all of you that this is first wedding to happen since my group arrived here four years ago. This is the first wedding to happen since our communities got together. Therefore it has to be a big deal." The look on her face made it evident that she wasn't going to listen to any arguments and therefore everyone simply remained silent.

"Michonne you, Rosita and Aaron will head up the assembly team. We need all the tables and chairs set up and then the lamps have to be set up and then you need to decorate the area, make sure the flowers are assembled perfectly."

"Maggie I need you keep an eye on the kids. It's going to be hectic enough without all of them under foot." Maggie nodded and flashed a smile.

"Carol how is the food prep coming?"

The older women yawned and smiled at the younger women. "Fine we have most of the food in the fridge and freezer waiting to be cooked. We only have a few things left to make today. Barbara and Nabilla will be over soon to help me. I do wish we had some more meat though."

Tara nodded. "Jesus you're on watch rotation, we don't need anything interrupting this wedding so let's make sure we have guards posted at all times."

"Eduardo and Siddiq, I need you two to finish up the gazebo, and then decorate It." the two men groaned but nodded.

"Eugene make sure the turntable and speakers are set up."

"I will use my skills proficiently and effectively to achieve my assigned task."

She turned towards Rick. "I need you to make sure Carl is all ready, make sure he has his vows done and that his tie is tied the right way."

"And Daryl…wait where the heck is Daryl?" she looked around for the vest wearing hunter.

At that moment Carl and Daryl walked into the house, carrying their deer. They were covered in blood from the animals and dirt was all over Carl's face.

"Where the heck have you to been?" Tara demanded.

"Gettin dinner." Daryl stated as he and Carl tossed the deer onto the back porch so that Daryl could skin them.

"Haven't I asked you not to bring dead animals into the house before?" Michonne asked Daryl as she looked at the blood that was on the floor."

The hunter simply shrugged and grabbed an apple from a bowl on the counter.

"Daryl I have a special job for you."

"Oh goody." The sarcasm dripped from his mouth.

Tara rolled her eyes and Rosita laughed. "I need you to find me a dove."

Daryl looked at her with a "What the hell" expression on his face.

"The hell do you need a dove for?"

"It's a symbol of love and we will release it after they kiss."

Daryl rolled his eye but sighed and pick up his crossbow and headed for the front door.

"And Daryl you'd better shower before the ceremony or so help me I will-" Tara called after him but he was already gone, giving her the finger as he left the house.

"Has anyone seen Enid this morning?" Rosita asked and everyone shook their heads no.

"I'll go check on her." Carl said, but before he could Maggie put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Sorry Carl but you can't see the bride until the ceremony. Its bad luck."

Carl groaned and rolled his eyes. "None of you actually believe in that superstitious crap do you?" No one spoke and they all just tried to avoid eye contact.

"I'll tell you what, I will go check on Enid." Maggie said as she rose from her chair. "You stay here, your dad needs to teach you how to tie a tie." She patted Carl on the shoulder and then headed for the front door.

Tara looked at her friends who had yet to move. "Well what are you all waiting for? Let's go people we have work to do." She clapped her hands and everyone rose from their seat, groaning as they headed off to complete their assigned tasks.

"She is never allowed to plan a wedding ever again." Michonne whispered to Rosita.

Rosita nodded. "Amen"

Inside the house Carl looked at his father who was still not fully awake.

"Dad do you even know how to tie a tie?" he asked his father.

Rick shook his head and sighed "No idea."

/

As Maggie walked down the hall towards Enid's room she could hear someone crying as she got closer.

She knocked on the door. "Enid?" she asked hesitantly. "Everything okay?"

She heard sniffling from inside the room. "Yeah Maggie everything's fine…come on in."

Maggie opened the door and look over at the bed where Enid was wiping her eyes.

"Enid what's wrong?"

"I feel so stupid crying on my wedding day. It's just…when I was younger, I would imagine my wedding day and I would always picture my mom helping me get ready and my dad…he would walk me down the aisle." Enid wiped away a few tears.

"I didn't really think about it until today…I'm getting married but my parents aren't here."

Maggie sat down on the bed and pulled Enid into a hug.

"I know honey but your parents…they're here with you in your heart and they'd be proud of you." Enid sniffled.

"I know I'm not your mom but how about I help you get ready. Would that be okay?"

Enid nodded and looked up to smile at Maggie. "Yeah that would be great…thank you Maggie."

Maggie smiled at the young girl. "You're welcome Enid. Now why don't you go get something to eat, have a shower and then you can help with the kids for a while."

That last part made her smile widen. Enid loved playing with the kids and she knew that it would help calm any nerves she had about the wedding. She nodded and then took off to the bathroom.

Maggie smiled, an idea was already forming in her brain. She had an idea of who could walk Enid down the aisle, she just needed to find him.

/

"Rosita, those flowers are supposed to be strung over the back of the chairs, not the front. Michonne I think the food tables should be farther from the pond. Aaron help her move them!" Tara hollered out orders with a megaphone.

Eduardo and Siddiq were putting the finishing touches on the gazebo. The gazebo held a special place in Carl and Enid's hearts and they wanted to be married in the gazebo. Siddiq and Eduardo and been hard at work, making the entrance wider and creating a better view so all the guest could see the ceremony.

"Dude, someone needs to take that away from her or we're going to have walkers banging down the doors soon." Eduardo said as he hammered a board in place."

"Yeah I think Michonne is taking care of that." Rick said to the two men as he joined them at the gazebo.

The all looked over and chuckled when the saw Michonne taking away the megaphone and throwing it into the pond.

At that moment Daryl came strolling up the street, his crossbow slung over his shoulder.

"Daryl did you get the dove?" Tara asked

"Yeah I took care of it…birds chilling behind the pantry."

"Perfect. Can you help finishing setting up the lanterns?"

Daryl grunted and walked over to Rick and the others. He wouldn't be going to this much trouble if it was someone else, but Carl and Enid held a special place in his heart.

"Did you actually get a dove?" Rick whispered to his friend.

"I took care of it." he muttered as he grabbed a few lanterns and walked over to the street.

Rick had a feeling Daryl was hiding something, but he figured it was better not to asked questions.

He turned his attention back to Siddiq and Eduardo. "Do either of you know how to tie a tie?"

/

When Alexandria had been rebuilt, a large building was added to serve the purpose of a pantry and also acted as a large kitchen.

Inside the kitchen, delicious smells wafted through the air as Carol and some of the other women cooked several different items for the festivities.

Nabila placed a wooden spoon to her mouth and tasted a white sauce.

"Carol this is delicious! How did you get it to taste so flavourful?"

"The secret is cream of celery soup." Carol said. She looked over at Barbara who was meticulously frosting a cake.

"Barbara that cake looks amazing." She praised the redhead who cheeks turned as red as her hair from blushing.

At that moment the door opened and heavy footsteps could be heard.

"Something smells amazing in hear." Ezekiel called as he enter the kitchen.

Carol smiled at her friend.

"Ezekiel, we weren't sure if you would be back in time." she said as she hugged the man and kissed his cheek.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. This is a joyous occasion. The wedding of young Carl and Enid is a sign of good fortune and hope for the future and that is something to celebrate." A radiant smile was on his face as he spoke.

"Perfect, than you can be my date." Carol stated with a smile.

Ezekiel smiled at his friend. "I would be honoured to accompany you to the wedding as your-" he stopped suddenly when something outside caught his eye.

"Excuse me for a second." He walked over to the window and opened it. "Jerry!" he hollered at his most trusted friend. "Put that lasagna away and give Daryl a hand setting up those lanterns."

"Yes your majesty." Came the muffled reply as Jerry swallowed the last of his food.

"Perhaps I should ask Jesus to place a guard at the food table until it is time to eat." He said as he closed the window.

Laughter erupted from the women. Today was going to be an amazing day.

/

It was around noon by the time everyone had finished setting everything up. Michonne wiped the sweat from her brow and took a long gulped of water. Beside her Rosita dumped a bottle of water over her head.

"I think this looks amazing." Rosita said to her friend as she used a small towel to dry herself off.

"I agree, I would say we did a good job."

"Hey guys." Tara called as she jogged over to them. "I was thinking maybe we should hang some smaller lights between the lanterns. Will you two-"

"NO!" both women cried at the same time. Tara took a step back, a shocked looked written on her face.

Michonne placed a hand on her friends shoulder. "Tara everything looks great. You did a good job, but I think it's time to relax for a bit. You deserve a break"

Tara sighed. "I guess you're right." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Siddiq and Eduardo decorating the gazebo and alarms went off in her head.

"Guys you can't mix the lily's with the roses, they clash." She hollered as she ran over to them.

Rosita chuckled. "I feel bad for those two." Michonne laughed at her comment.

"Indeed. Now I don't know about you but I need a shower."

"A shower sounds great right now."

Together the two women headed back towards the house.

/

"You have your vows ready?" Rick asked his son from the doorway to the bathroom.

Carl rolled his eyes and put down his razor, he turning to face his father, his face still covered with shaving cream.

"Yes Dad. My vows are done and my shirt and pants have been ironed. Now I'm about to have a shower and I'd appreciate some privacy."

Rick chuckled. "Sure Carl, I'll see you later."

"Hey dad?" Carl called just before his father shut the door.

"Yeah son?"

"Do you think mom would be proud of me? Do you think she'd approve of Enid and I getting married?"

"Carl your mom would have been so proud of the young man you've become. She would have loved Enid and believe me she'd be overjoyed for your wedding."

Carl smiled at his father, thankful his reassuring words. "Thanks dad."

Rick smiled and winked at his son before closing the door.

/

"Daryl?" Rosita called as she fiddled with a hoop earring, trying to put it into her ear. She had on a powder blue dress that fell to her knees. A white cardigan rested on top of the dress.

"Daryl have you showered yet?" she called again.

She heard thumping from upstairs and she could hear heavy footsteps as someone walked down the stairs.

Daryl appeared. He was bare chested and he was buttoning up a pair of blue jean.

"What'd ya say?"

"I asks if you had showered yet."

"Course I did. I ain't an animal. I wasn't gonna go the wedding smelling like a damn barn yard."

Rosita smiled and rolled her eyes. "Okay, well I'm going over to help Enid get ready, so don't dirty yourself before the wedding."

Daryl rolled his eyes. As she turned towards the door he called out to her.

"Hey Rosita?"

"Yeah?"

"You uh…you look nice."

A smile appeared on her face and she winked at him before leaving.

/

Carl was laying on his bed, reading a comic book when he heard the door open.

"Reading comic books on your wedding day. Why I am not surprised. Michonne said as she smirked at him from the doorway.

He chuckled. "Yeah I had some time to kill. Do you know how to tie a tie?"

She laughed. "Yeah come here." He stood up and she grabbed the tie and put it around his neck.

"I'm surprised your dad doesn't know how to do this." she said as she tied a knot

"He said it's be so long that he doesn't remember. You know old age and stuff." He said and they both laughed.

She finished tying the tie and smoothed out the creases on his blue cotton shirt. "You look very handsome."

He smiled at her. "Thanks. You looked good yourself." He gestured to Michonne's cream colored dress that fit her body perfectly.

"Thank you. So you nervous?"

He shook his head. "No I'm just really excited that's all." A huge smile rested on his face and Michonne had never seen him this happy before.

"I bet you are. You know Carl I'm very proud of the man you've become. You've changed a lot since I first met you. You're no longer the short little kid with a scowl on his face." They both laughed at the memory. "You are going to be an amazing husband and one day an amazing father. I'm sure Enid has told you that before."

He nodded. "She does all the time, but it's nice to hear it from my best friend.

She smiled and pulled him into a hug. He returned the hug and after a few seconds he pulled away.

"Have you seen her yet?"

Michonne shook her head. "I'm going over there now. I thought I'd make sure you were good first."

Carl nodded. "I'm good, but when you see Enid will you tell her she's beautiful?" There was a blush on his face.

"Sure Carl." Michonne smiled at him and then left the room.

Carl smiled and looked at the clock on his dresser. In less the three hours, he and Enid would be married. They'd be starting the next chapter of their lives together. Just thinking about it made his heart race. A huge smile rested on his face.

He laid pack down on the bed and picked up his comic book. While he read, the huge smile never left his face.

/

"So once I give ya the signal, you open the box and let the thing out." Daryl instructed Eugene as the pair stood over a large box.

Eugene nodded in acknowledgment. "Correct me if I am wrong but did Tara not request that you find a dove?"

"Yeah."

"Well I am no bird watcher, I am near certain that what is inside the box is not a dove."

"That's cause it ain't" Daryl was growing annoyed with Eugene's questions.

"But Tara asked for a dove?"

"Yeah well doves ain't exactly easy to find, so what's in there". He gestured to the box. "Will have to do."

"Does Tara know?"

Daryl snorted and rolled his eyes. "What do you think?"

"Based on the fact that you have no visible bodily injuries, I would assume she does not."

Daryl nodded. "And it's going to stay that way. You got it?"

Eugene nodded and before he could say anything else, Daryl turned and walked away.

/

Rosita, Maggie and Michonne watched with slight amusement as Enid paced back and worth, a worried expression on her face as she searched her room for something.

Judith sat in the corner of the room, colouring and playing with the fake flowers on her pink dress.

"Enid?" Maggie asked the young girl. "What are you looking for?"

"My bracelet. I know I packed It." she dumped her backpack onto the floor. The contents spilled onto the floor and Enid kneeled down and frantically began to look through it.

"Are you sure you packed it?" Maggie asked.

"Yes." Enid didn't look up, her eyes focused on the pile of stuff she was searching through. "I triple checked before we left." Enid desperately looked through the pile of cloths, books and other items that were scattered on the floor. She let out a frustrated sigh. "Where is it?"

"Is it really that important?" Rosita asked innocently.

"Yes." Enid snapped. She saw the startled look on her friends faces and instantly felt guilty.

"I'm sorry…I just…it's really important that I have it today."

"Then we'll help you look." Michonne said softly and slowly she knelt down to help Enid look. Maggie checked the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom and Rosita looked across the top of the dresser.

Michonne ran her hand under the bed and felt something hard near the foot of the bed. She pulled it out and saw that it was a bracelet made of brown beads.

"It this it?" she held it up so that Enid could see it.

A look of relief spread on the young woman's face. "Yes. Where did you find it?" she asked Michonne as she put the bracelet on her wrist.

"It was under the bed." Enid pulled the women into a hug and thanked her profusely.

She looked at the three women who aside from Carl, were her closet friends.

"I'm sorry I snapped. I know it's just a bracelet but this bracelet…my parents gave to me as a present right before the world went to hell." She wiped away a single tear. "It's the last gift I ever got from them and I just…I needed to wear it today." She said softly.

Rosita smiled at her. "I get it. We all get it. It's important to keep your loved ones close to you…even after they're gone."

Enid nodded and flashed Rosita a thankful smile.

"Well now that I found my bracelet I think I'm ready to go." She said.

"Wait do you have your four things?" Maggie asked.

Enid furrowed her brow in confusion, "What four things?"

"When a bride gets married, its tradition that they wear something old, something blue, something borrowed and something new." Michonne explained.

Enid nodded as she absorbed the information. "Okay well I guess my bracelet can be my something old." She smiled.

Rosita looked around the room and saw a baby blue ribbon laying on the dresser. "Here." She said picking it up. "This can be your something blue." She tied the ribbon in a bow in Enid's soft brown hair."

"Now I need something burrowed."

At the moment Judith scurried over and tugged at Enid's dress.

"What's up Judy?" Enid asked the five and a half year old.

"You can burrow my ladybug pin." Judith held up her the item, which was a tiny lady bug with a pin of the back. It had been a present from Enid on her fourth birthday.

Enid smiled at the little girl and her heart melted. She reached out to take the pin from her. "Thanks Judy, I promise I'll take good care of it."

She pined the lady bug on her lime green dress and turned towards the women. "Now I just need something new."

Maggie pulled out a necklace. "I think I can take care of that." she handed the necklace to Enid. It was a simple chain and had two intertwined hearts hung from the chain.

"Thank you Maggie. Thank you all of you." She said as Maggie fastened the necklace around her neck. She smiled at the girls and pulled them all into a tight hug.

After a few seconds they released each other.

"Okay I'm ready to get married." Enid said, a huge smile on her face.

At that moment someone knocked on the door and Michonne opened it.

Aaron stood there with a smile on his face. "I heard there was a bride who needed someone to walk her down the aisle."

Enid smiled and hugged Aaron. "You look gorgeous Enid." He whispered in her ear.

She blushed. "Thank you."

"Come on lets go get you married." He linked her arm around his and led her out of the room and down the stairs, the others following right behind him.

/

"Jerry get away from that desert table." Ezekiel called to his loyal servant as the king sat down beside Carol.

Carl chuckled. He was standing in the gazebo next to Father Gabriel. He couldn't believe that it was finally here. He and Enid were finally getting married.

He saw Michonne, Maggie and Rosita walked down the street towards the field. The three women took their seats. He then saw Judith walking down the street, the little girl was tossing flowers petals out of a basket and Carl couldn't help but smile at his little sister.

Then he saw her.

Enid was walking towards the Gazebo, her arms linked with Aaron.

She looked Beautiful.

She was wearing the lime green dress that she wore the night of the victory party. That was the night they had made love for the first time. Seeing her in that dress brought back memories, really good memories.

Her hair was curled and there was a blue bow in her hair. She had flats on. She was beautiful.

Aaron led her towards the gazebo. When they arrived, he kissed her cheek, nodded at Carl and took a seat beside Jesus.

Carl reached out his hand to help her up the steps into the gazebo. When she got to the top, she looked him directly in his face and smiled brightly at him.

"Hi." she said in a soft voice.

"Hey." He said back.

Before they could say anything else, Father Gabriel spoke up.

"Dear friends, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of these two people you see before you. Marriage can be consider the ultimate commitment, but it can also be considered the greatest test of love. Carl and Enid have indicated that they wish to make this commitment. As their friends and family I ask that you promise to support them in any way possible. Please say 'We Will'."

"We Will." came the echoed reply.

"Now Carl and Enid have prepared their own vows so Carl you may began when you are ready.

Carl nodded and looked into Enid's blue eyes.

"Enid when I first met you I thought you didn't like me." She giggled. "You told me I scared you and I think what you meant by that was that you and I, we understood each other, we knew what it was like to be out there, too loose people, to fight for survival. That scarred me, I never met someone like you before, who understood me and who made me feel something I never felt before."

Enid was trying to blink back tears. He squeezed her hand and the continued. "You became my best friend, my confidant and my partner in crime. I don't know when I fell for you, but when I did I fell hard. Enid I love everything about you. You and I we've been through hell together, we survived a war together. I know that no matter what happens in this world, together we can survive it. Enid you are the only person I can imagine spending the rest of my life with. You are my heart."

By the end of his speech, he was emotional and Enid was trying so hard not to cry.

"Wow, I don't know how I'm supposed to beat that." she joked and light laughter escaped the lips of people in the audience.

"Carl, I was scared of you when I first met you. You and I, we understood each other and I didn't know how to feel about that. I didn't want to let you in, because the thought of losing you…it scared the hell out of me. When I finally let you in, I realized that it was the best decision I ever made. I love you Carl Grimes, you are my person, you are my best friend and you taught me that life is about more than just surviving somehow. When I'm with you, I feel loved and safe and so many other things that I don't know how to describe. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. You are my home.

Tears dripped down both their faces as they stared lovingly at each other.

"Nnow please exchange rings." Gabriel said.

Carl reached into his pocket and pulled out two silver rings. He passed one to Enid. He then took her hand and slid the ring onto her finger.

She smiled and then took his hand, slowly she slid the ring onto his finger.

"By the power invested in me, I Now pronounce you Husband and Wife. Carl you may kiss your bride."

As soon as he finished speaking, Carl pressed his lips to Enid's. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her mouth opened allowing his tongue to meet hers. For almost a minute their lips moved in perfect sync, their tongues danced for control. Finally they pulled away due to lack of breath. They smiled lovingly at each other.

Around them everyone was clapping and Daryl nodded towards Eugene.

The scientist opened a box and out flew a winged creature.

The creature was not a dove however. It was much larger and it had a green head. The bird quacked as it flew into the air and started flying circles around the crowd.

Rick turned around and looked at his best friend. "I thought you said you got a dove?" he asked the hunter.

Daryl smirked. "No I said I got a bird." Rosita cackled beside him and Rick chuckled as he watch the duck put on a show for everyone.

Most people had a look of confusion on their faces, Eduardo, Siddiq and Aaron, however were laughing hysterically as they watched the duck quack while it flew around. Tara had a look of horror on her face as the duck flew right up to Carl and Enid, quacked in their faces then flew off towards the pond.

The bride and groom started laughing hysterically, they had no idea why a mallard duck had been released, but regardless it was hilarious. The wedding was like them, it was…unique.

/

Dinner was delicious, everyone sat around several tables laughing and talking as they ate.

Carl was in the middle of eating a piece of deer meat when Rick stood up, tapping his fork against his glass.

"May I have everyone's attention please?" he asked and slowly everyone fell silent.

"I would first like to thank everyone for the help in making this wedding a success. Now I understand it is tradition to give a toast at a wedding, but first I thought I would share with all of you, the evolution on Carl's opinion on girls."

Several people laughed, Carl however groaned and tried to hide his face in Enid's shoulder.

"When Carl was four, he came home from preschool and informed me that girls were yucky and that he was never getting married."

Everyone including Enid laughed, while Carl groaned.

"When he was seven, I came home from work and found him scrubbing his face with soap. When I asked him what he was doing, he told me that a girl had kissed him and he was trying to clean off the cooties."

Carl's cheeks grew red as tomatoes while beside him, Enid laughed hysterically.

"When he was twelve he informed me that some girls weren't that bad, but only as friends. When he was fifteen he told me that if he got the chance to marry a girl, the girl would have to understand what it was like to live in this world. Carl informed me at the age of sixteen that kissing a girl was the best thing in the world."

Carl wanted to die with embarrassment, but everyone else was on the verge of tears from laughing so hard.

"Finally when Carl was seventeen, he told me that he had found the girl that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Today he married that girl. Carl and Enid you have grown so much and been forced to face things that no child ever should. You two have turned into amazing young adults and I speak for everyone hear when I say that you two are an inspiration in so many ways. I wish you both the best and I love both of you." He raised his glass. "To Carl and Enid." He said.

Everyone raised their glasses. "Carl and Enid." They cried.

/

After some more toasts, desert had been served. After the young couple cut the cake and threw some at each other, everyone had enjoyed a slice before the festivities continued.

Enid had tossed her bouquet and to everyone's amusement, Daryl had caught it accidently it. Everyone had laughed hysterically, while he and Rosita looked shyly at each other.

Soon people made their way over to the part of the field which had been designated as the dance floor.

Currently some love song, that neither Carl nor Enid recognized was playing through the speakers. Carl and Enid danced together, sharing their first dance as a married couple.

With their hands laced together and their hips swaying to the music, they spoke softly to each other.

"I still don't understand why there was a duck?" Enid said.

"Apparently, Tara told Daryl that she needed a dove so it could be released after Gabriel pronounced us husband and wife. Daryl couldn't find a dove so I guess he thought that a duck would work just as well as a dove." Carl chuckled.

Enid giggled. "Oh my god, that's just…hilarious."

"I know, our family is certainly one of a kind." he said as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I heard Judith asking Michonne if she could have the duck as a pet."

Carl laughed. "Dad is going to love that."

"So where are we staying tonight, because as much as I love your family, which I guess is now my family, I'm not going to spend my wedding night in the same house as them."

"And why not?" he asked

A mischievous grin appeared on her face. She leaned up and whispered into his ear, "Because Mr. Grimes I plan on making you scream my name many times tonight." Her voice was husky and Carl blushed heavily.

"We'll Mrs. Grimes we will be staying in one of the house in the far edge of the community, so I can scream your name if you scream mine."

Now it was her turn to blush. "Sounds like a deal Sport."

He smiled at each other and brought his lips to hers. As they kissed the slow song ended and a song with a much faster beat began to play.

They pulled away, smiling at each other as several others joined them on the dance floor. This day had been perfect and they both knew that later tonight it was going to be even more amazing.

/

By midnight the party had started to die down.

Enid's feet were killing her from all the dancing and she was growing tired.

Judith had fallen asleep almost two hours ago and once currently asleep on a chair. Jerry had passed out, having consumed too much food and she was pretty sure Eduardo was passed out drunk in the middle of the street.

She rested her head on Carl's shoulder.

"Tired?" he asked with a yawn.

"Yeah and it sounds like you are to." She teased.

"Want to get out of here?" he asked, looking down at her.

She nodded, "Yeah lets go say goodbye to everyone and then head out."

Hand in hand they walked over to where some of the adults we're sitting.

Rick, Michonne and Maggie were chatting, while Daryl nursed a bottle beer. Rosita's head was resting on Daryl's shoulder. Aaron had his head on the table and he was snoring.

The adults who were awake turned their attention to the newlyweds.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Maggie asked as she shifted Hershel-Dale in her arms.

"Nothing. We just wanted to thank you guys for everything you did for us today." Carl said.

Enid nodded beside him. "Yeah, honestly we appreciate so much and we just wanted to tell you guys that we love you and that we are so grateful for all of you." Enid said sincerely.

The adults smiled at them. "You're both very welcome. We're happy for you." Rick said as he smiled at his Son and Daughter in law.

"So we're going to head over to the house we're staying at." Carl said shyly.

"Yeah we uh…have some things to do." Enid said, blushing.

Rick and the others smirked and Daryl snorted.

"Alright uh…have fun and we'll see you tomorrow." Rick called to the newlyweds or were already running in the direction of the house.

"Don't count on it." Enid called and Carl laughed.

They were married, it felt amazing and now they were starting a new chapter in their lives, but first they had some more celebrating to do.


	13. Perfect

"Damn Enid, I haven't even got my shoes off yet." Carl chuckled as Enid pounced on him.

He had literally just carried her over the threshold seconds ago and as soon as he had set her down, she had jump on him.

Lust filled her deep blue eyes. "I can't help it." she whispered as she kissed his neck, grinning into his flesh when she heard him moan.

She kissed his jaw and slowly placed kisses all the way to his ear. "I can't help it, my husband is just so damn sexy." She whispered in a husky voice as she nibbled as his earlobe.

"Yeah well, I can't let you have all the fun." He whispered as his lips kissed the side of her neck. "I plan on making my sexy wife cry my name in pleasure all night long."

A blush spread across her cheeks and her lips found his.

She pressed him up against the wall, her hands running over his chest until they found the buttons. As their tongues danced together, she unbuttoned his dress shirt and pulled it off of him.

She pulled away from his lips and leaned her head towards his chest. She kissed his chest, letting her tongue run wild over his sensitive spots. She nips at his pecks and he groaned in pleasure.

"Want to take this to the bedroom?" he asked, somewhat breathlessly.

"Sure. Take me for a ride Cowboy." Her voice husky.

"Your wish is my command." He whispered huskily and his eyes were full of lust.

She giggled as he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, kicking off her flats and letting her small bare feet dangle behind his back.

The stumbled towards the bed, their lips continuously meeting in passionate kisses as she used her feet to press the door open. They stumbled towards the bed and he gently set her down on the bed, so she was on her knees. Slowly he lifted her dress above her head and let it fall gently to the floor.

She kneeled on the bed, looking adoringly at him. The only thing covering her delicate, pale skin was a pair of green panties and a purple cotton bra.

He unbuckled his pants and they fell to the floor. He stepped out of them and then leaned to so his face was pressed against hers.

He placed his hand on her cheeks. "I love you Enid." His voice was soft and full of emotion and a bright smile spread across her face, which was illuminated by a nightlight in the corner of the room.

He pressed his lips against hers. She ran her teeth over his lip and he shivered as he opened his mouth to allow her tongue access.

As her tongue met his, she wrapped her hands around his neck and leaned back, falling down on the bed and pulling him down on top of her.

He kissed along her neck and she moaned as his suckled her neck. Her nails dug into his back and he grunted.

She kiss his jaw and traced her tongue over his Adams apple.

"Don't stop…Enid…oh yes right there." He moaned is pleasure and her tongue found a sensitive spot on his Adam apple.

His hands found their way to her flat stomach and she giggled against his lips as he traced patterns along the freckles on her stomach. Enid had extremely sensitive skin and Carl, who loved to hear Enid laugh, would often tease her sensitive skin when they were being intimate just so he could hear her adorable laughter.

"Don't tickle me or else." She said.

"Or else what?" he ran his fingers over her sides and she squirmed.

A devious smile for on her lips. "This." she said.

Before Carl could do anything, he felt her hands grabbed onto is boxers and slowly pulled them down. She grabbed his length and stroked it, running her nails along the sensitive skin.

"Holy shit…fuck Enid that…oh fuck don't stop." He moaned out in pleasure as electrifying sensations surged through his body.

Trying to regain his composure, he reached one hand behind her back and grabbed the clip on her bra. With one squeeze, he unclipped it and she arched her back slightly allowing him to remove it.

He lips trailed kisses down her clavicle to her chest and then to her perfectly shaped breasts.

"Yes Carl…oh my…yes right there."

Carl smiled at her moans of pleasure as he kissed her soft mounds. Her nipples were hard from the cold air and Carl stroked them with his fingers.

She shuddered beneath him and her breath hitched as pleasure rippled through her body.

"Please Carl…don't stop." She whispered breathlessly as he suckled on one of her rosy pink nipples.

He looked up and smiled at her. Using his arms he maneuvered himself towards the head of the bed and kissed her passionately.

When their lips parted so they could inhale some air, she traced her fingers over his face lovingly and whispered in a small voice, "I love you Carl."

He smiled at her and kissed her swollen lips again. He moaned against her lips when he felt her slightly pinching his pecks. He felt her smirk against his lips.

He broke away from her lips and traced his hand along her body until he reached her panties. He saw the wet stain on her green lace panties.

"Fuck Enid you're wet already." He flashed her a cheeky grin as he gently pulled her panties down her legs and past her ankles. She slightly moved her feet and her panties fell to the floor.

"You make me so wet babe." She whispered huskily and he grinned before he traced her damp folds with his fingers.

Her back arched and she moaned loudly as his inserted his fingers inside of her.

"Fuck Carl…Yes…Yes." She cried as he moved his fingers in and out of her.

Carl leaned his head down and he began to tease her folds with his tongue. He felt her squirmed beneath him and she gripped the blankets tightly as he teased her inner thighs with his teeth. The familiar intense heat was once again growing in her lower belly.

He lifted his head up and whispered. "You taste so good baby."

She pulled his up towards her and crashed her lips against his. After a few second she broke away from his lips and started kissing behind his ear. He moaned in pleasure.

"I want you Carl so bad. Make love to me…make love to your wife." Her voice was soft yet firm and Carl kissed her cheek before he maneuvered himself so that he could insert himself inside of her."

She let out a moan of pleasure as soon as she felt him entered her.

"You're so perfect Enid." He whispered, trailing kisses along her neck and upper chest.

Together their hips moved in perfect sync and he began to thrust inside of her. Her walls tighten around his cock and he moaned in pleasure.

"You're so tight babe." He whispered and gently tweaked one of her nipples which resulted in her giving a yelp of pleasure.

"You feel so good Carl." She said as he continued to thrust into her. She ran her tongue over his Adams apple and then gently bit his pecks. Her teeth teased his nipples and he shuddered.

The heat in her lower belly was growing and tears formed in her eyes from the amazing sensations. She continued to pepper his chest with feather-light kisses.

Carl kept one finger playing with her nipples, he moved the other down to her folds and pressed gently into them with his thumb.

That was all it took, that tiny bit of pressure in the right spot, combined with his thrusts hitting all the right spots, was enough to send her over the edge.

"Yes Carl…Oh Fuck…Carl Yes Oh Yes." She cried as she orgasmed.

He felt her walls tightened around his length and he followed her over the edge.

"Oh Shit Enid…Holy Fuck…Fuck Yes Enid." He screamed as he emptied himself inside of her.

He collapsed beside her, both of them panting and glistening with sweat.

"That…that felt amazing." Carl said as he caught his breath and smiled lovingly at his wife.

"Yeah." Enid said. "Want to go again?" she asked after a slight pause.

"Hell yeah." Carl said and he rolled her over so that she was on top of him.

/

After several rounds of amazing sex, Carl and Enid were exhausted.

They laid in the bed, talking and enjoying each other's warmth. He played with her hair, she traced patterns of his chest.

"This is perfect." He said as she rested her head on his chest and looked lovingly at him.

"Yeah it is. You and I, together…being married and living our lives together. Our story… its…it's perfect." Enid said and leaned up to kiss him.

Little did they realize, that a new chapter in their story would soon begin and their lives were going to become even more perfect.


	14. Anything Is Possible

It is a quiet morning at the Hilltop. Except in the bedroom of a newly married couple.

"I like it when you do that." Enid whispered huskily in between moans of pleasure.

Carl smirked as he kissed her along the base of her neck.

They had been married just over a month and let's just say that month had been full of blissful happiness, that and a lot of great sex. They were still living in Barrington house, but Carl was building a smaller house next to it for Him and Enid. Just as he was about to remove her shirt, the door was pushed open and an Asian toddler ran in.

"Good Morninnnn" Hershel Dale sang as he tried to climb onto the bed of his Godparents.

"Morning Hershey." Enid said, smiling sweetly. She put her hand under his armpits and lifted the little boy onto the bed. He snuggled into her chest and gave a huge smile towards Carl. 

"Hi Cawl." He said and Carl smiled at the little boy and reached out to ruffle his head.

"What up's buddy?" he asks the young boy, who was currently playing with the chain of Enid's necklace.

"I hiding." He said with a grin on his face.

Enid raised her brow towards Carl, who chuckled.

She looked down at the toddler in her arms. "Hershey what are you hiding from?"

He giggled. "I hiding from mama."

"Why?"

"She no cookies." He said. He looked at Enid with an adorable smile. "I have cookie End?"

She chuckled. "Sorry Hersey I don't have any cookies."

He looked over at Carl. "Cawl, I have cookie? "

He laughed. "Sorry pal but I don't have any cookies either."

Hershel-Dale's face turned sour and he frowned. "No cookies is bad." He stated.

Carl and Enid both laughed and she rubbed his head. "It really is Hershey."

Just then they heard Maggie calling for her son.

"Hershel Dale, where are you?"

Moments later she stuck her head into the room and smiled at the sight of her son cuddled up with his godparents.

"I thought I might find you in here." She folded her arms over her chest. "Did you wake up Carl and Enid?"

"No" her sons says, flashing a smile at his mother.

Enid smiles at Maggie. "He came in looking for a cookie."

Maggie smirks and nods. "I see." She looks at her son with a knowing look. "You young man can have a cookie at lunch. Until then why don't you have some fruit and then you can go play in the garden."

Hershel-Dale takes a moment to ponder this. "Okay," he yells excitedly and jumps off the bed, running out of the bedroom.

Maggie rolls her eyes and smiles at the young couple before following her son, closing the door as she leaves.

Carl looks at Enid. "So where were we?"

"Don't you have to meet Eduardo at the new house soon?"

Carl groans and falls back onto his pillow dramatically.

Enid smiles at her husband. "Just think, once we finish the new house then we will have all the privacy in the world."

"I like the sound of that." Carls say and he places a kiss on her cheek.

////

"Does Maggie ever talk about me?" Eduardo asks as he stops hammering the floor he was working on.

Carl looks up from the bricks he is laying. "Huh?"

"I asked if Maggie ever talks about me."

"Not Really." Carl says, as he places another brick into a half finished wall. He looks up at his friend with a confused look on his face. "Why?"

Eduardo shrugs, "Just wondering."

It takes a second for Carl to figure out why Eduardo asked the question. After a few moments it dawns on him and a smirk appears on his face.

"Dude you totally like Maggie."

Eduardo turns his head and try to hide his blush, but Carl notices anyways.

"Why don't you ask her out?" Carl suggest as she lays another brick in the wall.

"You just said she doesn't talk about me."

"Maybe because she is leading this community, help my Dad and Ezekiel form diplomatic relations with other groups of survivors and she's a widow raising a toddler by herself." Carl said, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

Eduardo sighs. "So you're saying I shouldn't ask her out?"

"No. What I am saying is that she doesn't talk about you because she probably has no idea you like her. Anything is possible dude so if you do something to show her you are interest in her, maybe she will start talking about you." He says.

Eduardo nods. "Hey Carl?"

Carl looks up at him. "Yeah?" 

"Thanks bro"

Carl smiles and gives a thumbs up. "No problem pal."

////

"I'm going to get both of you." A soaking wet Carl calls as he chases Enid and Hershel-Dale around the Garden

The duo had ambushed Carl on his way home from the armoury. They had pelted him with water balloons until he was drenched.

Carl was chasing them around the Garden, trying to get them back with the hose.

Maggie was watching the whole thing from the porch and couldn't help but laugh at the site before her.

"Carl that water is freezing." Enid squeals as he sprays her with it the hose, leaving her soaking wet. Her hair is stuck to her face.

"Those two certainly have a way with him." Bertie says as she joins Maggie on the porch. She watched as Hershey and Enid team up to tackle Carl.

"They certainly do."

She watches as Carl runs around with Hershey on his shoulders as Enid sprays them with the hose.

Bertie smiles. "You think there is a possibility of a couple more little additions to the Community?"

Maggie smiles. She knew that Enid and Carl wanted kids, she knew that they would be amazing parents and she had to admit, she didn't think anyone would object to having a couple more additions to "Team Family".

She shrugs her shoulders, a large smile of her face. "Anything is possible."


	15. Behind The Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A New Threat is on rise and A long Lost Friend Returns

"So I was thinking that maybe we could pay a visit to Alexandria soon." Carl said as he and Enid walked hand and hand around Hilltop towards their recently finished home.

"I wouldn't mind that." Enid said thoughtfully as she looked up at her husband, one hand in front of her face to shield it from the sun. "It'd be nice to see everyone especially your sister." She said.

"Sometimes I think my sister loves you more than me."

She laughs, "Not possible, after all you're the one who changed her diapers for years." Carl grunts and rolls his eye in annoyance.

"Yeah but every time we see her, who get the first hug huh?" he raises an eyebrow at her. "Not her big brother who wiped her ass for years, oh no he comes second to some girl."

She quirks her eyebrow at him, "I'm just some girl am I?"

"Yes some girl that I fell madly in love with and apparently so has my sister."

She smirks, "Nice save sport."

"You now when Dad and Michonne were here the other week, they told me that Judith has been asking for a little sibling."

A shocked look appeared of Enid's face. "Wait are you trying to tell me that your dad got Michonne pregnant?"

A somewhat disgusted look forms on Carl's face, "Oh good no, my dad said he's too old to be a father again, but he did tell me that he isn't too old to be a grandfather." Carl said, a smirk forms on his lips during the last part of his sentence.

"I swear people are going to start placing bets on when you're going to knock me up." Enid says flatly and Carl stifles a laugh.

"That's a lovely way to put It." he teases and she rolls her eyes.

"I'm just saying that it'd be nice to have a little privacy when it comes to stuff like that."

"I understand, but would having a kid right now really be so bad?"

She stops and turns to face him. "No of course not, if it happens it happens and it'll be awesome." A smile forms on her pale face. "But for now I'm content with it being just the two of us."

He smiles, "Me too, I mean after all if there was a baby in the house than we couldn't do what we did last night."

Her pale cheeks turn pink. She lifts herself up with her toes and whispers into his ear, "I wouldn't mind doing that again tonight."

His ears grow red and he is about to respond when a commotion at the front gates draws their attention.

"What do you thinks going on?" Carls asks, squinting his eye to get a better look.

Enid shakes her head, "I'm not sure, but I think we should find out, come on." She lets go of Carl's hand and takes off towards the gate, her soft brown hair blowing in the wind. Carl takes off after her.

////

"Open the gate." A voice which is recognized as that belonging to Jesus yells from outside the walls and quickly the guards on duty open the gate.

When the gates open, Maggie lets out a gasp.

Jesus and Aaron, are standing there and they look like they've been through hell.

Jesus has a cut on his shoulder and he limps slightly as he supports Aaron who has a nasty cut on his head.

"What the hell happened?" Maggie asks.

"We were ambushed by something." Jesus says as he rushes Aaron to Dr. Carson's trailer.

"By what? Walkers?" Enid asks

"No they looked like walkers but they had spears and arrows."

"What do you mean they looked like walkers? Who's they?"

Jesus's voice is somewhat frantic, "That's the thing we don't know. They looked like walkers and they moved like walkers but they were human, they had weapons...they attacked us."

It is than that Carl realizes that people are missing, people that had been on the supply run with Aaron and Jesus.

"Jesus?" he asks, somewhat hesitantly. Carl has a pretty good idea about what had happened to the missing members of the community and a knot forms in his stomach. "Where is everyone else?"

Jesus exhales deeply, "Wallace got bit and Greta...an arrow pierced her heart."

A somber wave of emotions spread over the six people inside the medical trailer.

After a few seconds Carl speaks, "What about Burt?"

Jesus shakes his head. "I don't know...we got separated...last I saw him he was fighting a large group of walkers."

Carl crosses his arms. "Jesus can you still fight?"

Everyone looks at him with confused looks on their faces, Jesus included. "Yes but-"

Carl stands up. "Burt could still be alive and if he is than we have to find him."

Enid looks at her husband in surprise. He sees her look and knows what she is thinking.

"Look I will admit that I'm not a big fan of the guy...but he's a part of this community and we don't leave any member of our community behind. Whether he is alive or dead he deserves to have someone look for him." A determined look is on his face as he stares at the other people in the trailer, "So let's get a search party together and go look for him."

"Carl's right, we owe it to him." Jesus says, standing up, his shoulder now bandaged up. "We'll head to the ambush sight and hopefully I can track him from there."

Carl nods, "Good, I'll get Eduardo and a few other and we'll meet you at the gate."

Jesus nods and heads outside, Carl is about to fall him when he feels Enid grab his hand.

She looks at him with her deep blue eyes, "Be safe okay."

He pulls her into his embrace, his chin resting on the top of her head. "I will Enid." He says and kisses her forehead. Giving her one last smile he turns and leaves the trailer.

////

"It too quiet out here." A plump brown haired woman by the name of Gail says, a little too loudly for everyone else's liking.

"Shhh." Bertie whispers, placing a finger over her lips.

Carl tunes out the rest of Bertie's words as he looks through the scope on his FN Fal. "Jesus, you see anything?"

The tracker shakes his head. "No, I last saw him around here, but I don't see any signs of Burt or the walkers."

The group is currently in a heavily wooded area and few miles from Hilltop. Several large trees and thick roots make it almost impossible to travel in a straight line. The humid air is horrible and Carl is starting to wish they had brought more water.

"Is it possible that Burt got away?" Eduardo asks from behind Carl.

"It's possible but we should see some sign of that. Footprint or manmade disturbances are the most common." Jesus scans the forest floor and something by a tree catches his eye.

He bends down to pick it up. It's a small pocket knife with a slightly rusted blade.

"Its Burt's knife." He says quietly, showing the knife to the others.

Before Carl can say anything they all hear gunshots and I cry for help.

"Which way did that come from?" Bertie asks.

Carl and Jesus meanwhile have already taken off into the woods.

"I guess we follow them." Eduardo says with a shrug.

////

Burt fires his pistol one last time before the clip runs out. Walkers are surrounding him from all sides and he takes a step backwards, tripping on a root and twisting his ankle.

He cries out in pain and prepares for the worst when gunfire erupts and walkers begin to fall.

Jesus and a small group which to his surprise contains Carl, appear out of the woods and gun down several walkers until they have all been put down.

Carl runs over to him, "You okay?" he asks the young man.

"Yeah." Burt groans in pain, "My ankle is all twisted but other than that I am fine."

Carl holds out his hand to lift Burt up. The older man is surprisingly heavy and Carl struggles to hold him up. Eduardo seeing his friends struggles, grabs Burt's other arm and throws it over his shoulder. It's going to be a long walk back and it will be easier to support Burt between the two of them.

"Well that was easier than I-" Gail's voice is cut off when a spear flies through the air and pierces her chest.

"Shit." Carl cries out and Jesus and Bertie both raise their weapons.

"See anything?" Bertie asks

Jesus shakes his head as he scans the treeline. Suddenly he catches a glimpse of three figures in the distance and before he knows it, he is chasing after them.

Carl passes Burt off to Bertie, "You two get him back to Hilltop, I'll go after Jesus."

"You'd better come back or else both Enid and Maggie will kick my ass." Eduardo says and Carl laughs lightly, giving his friends an appreciative nod he takes off after Jesus.

////

Carl catches up to Jesus just in time to see his colleague shoot one of the human walkers.

Suddenly another figure tackles Jesus and Carl raises his rifle when suddenly someone charges into his side and he stumbles back, dropping his gun in the process.

Looking beside him, he sees a small figure that looks like a walker, the long blond hair indicates that she is female. Based on her height she looks about twelve or thirteen.

She draws a silver knife and assumes a defensive posture.

Carl is not about to fight a little girl, he isn't going to kill of even hurt a kid.

"Look I mean you no harm, this is all just a misunderstanding-"

She lunges forward and Carl barely moves out of the way of her knife. The girl than lunges at him again and this time she grabs his legs and pulls him down to the ground.

"Alpha does not trust outsiders. Outsiders are dangerous and therefore they must be killed." The girl says in an almost robotic voice, one that sends shivers down Carl's spine.

She raises her knife and brings it down to strike.

Carl manages to grab her wrists and gently applies pressure in the right spot, causing the young girl to drop her knife. Carl then is able to flip her over and gently pins the girl to the ground.

As the girl struggles her face, to Carl's horror begins to peel off.

It takes a few seconds for him to realize that it is a mask and behind the mask is a pale face with little groups of freckles and dark green eyes.

He guessed right, she looks about thirteen.

Slowly her struggling subsides and she breaths heavily as Carl maintains a firm but gentle hold on the girl.

His attention is drawn to where Jesus is fighting another walker like figure. During the struggle, Jesus manages to remove the mask from the figure.

After a few seconds, Jesus is able to subdue and restrain the figure. Carl notices the dark skin on the figure and the dreadlocks.

They look very familiar.

"Who are you?" Jesus asks the figure.

"We are the people of Alpha." The young girl answers, anger in her voice.

The other figure looks up and Carl is taken aback when he sees the older males face.

It is the face of someone he only knew for a short time, someone who was a brave man and a skilled fighter, he was friendly and was a dedicated supply runner. The man was someone who was close with Glenn, Tara and Scott. No one has seen him in almost three years and based on what Tara told them, no one thought they would see him again. Yet here he is.

"Heath?" Carl asks.

A tight smile forms on his lips, "Hey Carl, long time no see."


	16. For The Weak

It's almost midnight by the time Carl and Jesus arrived back with Health and the young girl, who hasn't said a word in hours.

When they arrived back at Hilltop they were greeted by Maggie, Enid and several others.

Carl barely has time to say anything before Enid embraced him, nearly crushing his lungs with her tight squeeze.

"Enid...can't breathe" Carl says breathlessly.

Enid let go and blushed, "Sorry, I'm just so glad you're okay," she looks him up and down, inspecting him for any injuries, "Bertie told us about the ambush."

Carl places his hands on her shoulder, his thumbs rubbing the tops of her shoulders, "We're both okay. Actually we found someone you might remember." Carl stepped aside and Enid's eyes grew wide in shock when she see who is standing behind Carl.

"Heath?"

The man waved at Enid and gave her a smile, "Hey Enid, What's Up?"

Enid just stares in shock at him.

Maggie speaks up, "Heath how...we thought you were dead...Tara couldn't find you..."

Heath nodded his head, "We got separated, I lost my glasses and I had a hard time seeing, I tried to find my way back to Alexandria but I...I got lost"

"Regardless it is good to see you Heath." Aaron said, extending his hand to shake Heath.

Heath flashes a smile at his old friend, "Likewise Aaron, it is good to you to. Is Eric here or is he back in Alexandria?"

The mood turns sullen and a sad look appears on Aaron's face.

Heath doesn't need anyone to say anything, He knows where exactly Eric is.

"...I'm very sorry Aaron." He says, he then scans the group and notices that another old friend is missing. "Maggie if you're here than where is Glenn?"

Again no one says anything, but the solemn looks on everyone's faces are enough.

"...Well it appears there is a lot to catch up on." Heath says.

////

They are seated around the table in Barrington House's dining room, together Jesus, Aaron and Maggie recount the events of the last two years to their friend.

Heath learns of the war with the saviours, the loss of several people including some of his friends like Glenn, Eric, Tobin, Kent and Francine. He learns of the Kingdom and of what has become of Alexandria.

"...I can't believe I missed all of that," he says in disbelief and puts his head in his hands. "If I had known...I would have tried to make it back...I should have been there...I should have fought."

Aaron places a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort his old friend. "There was nothing you could have done. What matters is that you're back."

Jesus, who has been silent this whole time finally speaks up. "Heath where exactly where you this entire time.

"I was with another group of survivors...I found them almost a year ago, before that it was just me."

"Why did you attack us?" Jesus presses the man. While everyone seems delighted at Heath's return, Jesus is suspicious.

"I...told you I lost my glasses...I couldn't see, if I had known it was you I would have stopped." He says

Jesus wasn't convinced, "Why were you dressed like a walker? What was with that mask? And who the hell is Alpha?"

Heath holds his arms over his chest. "I want to speak to Rick."

They are all taken aback by this request

"Fine." Maggie says, rising from her seat. "In the morning Jesus and Aaron will take you to Alexandria," she looks at the two men, who nod in affirmation. "As for tonight you may stay in the house, but heath," She turns to the man and gives him a serious look, "If you try anything I will not hesitate to give the order to kill you, I'm sorry but I need to protect my people first."

Heath nods, "I understood, what about Theta?" they all give him a confused look. "The girl that arrived with me." He explains.

"Oh she'll be staying next door with Carl and Enid." Maggie explains.

////

"Are you sure you don't want any soup?" Enid asks the blond girl, who recently had a bath at their insistence. Underneath all the dirt and walker blood was a young girl with pale, freckled skin and emerald green eyes. Her blond hair is free of dirt and grim and she is wearing plaid pajama bottoms and one of Enid's shirts.

The past few hours, the young blond girl has been nothing but silent, only communicating with her body language.

"I will not eat the food of the weak," the girl states blatantly. "Alpha commands that we don't eat the food of the weak."

"This Alpha sounds deranged." Carl says in-between spoonful's of tomato soup.

An enraged look appears on the young girls face and she slams her fists on the table, "How dare you insult Alpha like that. Alpha is wise, Alpha teaches us to survive."

An amused look appears on Carl's face, "Let's see, Alpha won't let you accept food when it is offered, she forces you to associate with walkers all the time and you attack people unprovoked correct?" the young girl nods. Carl looks at Enid, "Sounds like awesome rules for survival." He doesn't try to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

Enid rolls her eyes at his sarcastic comments, "Carl you're not helping."

"Why exactly is she staying with us?" Carl asks his wife, he turns towards Lydia, "No offense kid...it's not that we don't want you here but Enid and I had plans for tonight...very good plans."

"Carl!" Enid squeals loudly, a pink hue appearing on her cheeks.

Lydia watches the pair intently, "You two engage in sexual relations than"

Carl spits out his soup and Enid coughs, both shocked by the bluntness of the young girl's statement.

"Sex and love are for the weak," Lydia states before ether of them can respond. "May I retire to the sleeping area?"

Enid nods, "Y-yeah of course," She gets up from the table, "Follow me." She leads the young girl to one of the two bedrooms in the small house.

////

"Beds are for the weak." The girl states when she see the small bed, covered in soft blankets and a large pillow.

Enid sighs, "Would you prefer the floor?"

"The floor will suffice." The girls states and pulls the blankets onto the floor. She looks up at Enid, "Does that man not like me."

"Who Carl? He wasn't trying to be mean, he was trying to be funny. He thought it would make you feel more comfortable."

"Tell him that I did not enjoy his humor."

Enid chuckles, "Okay I will."

"Thank you."

Enid looks at the young girl laying on the floor, "Sweetie what's your name?"

The girl rolls her eyes, "I am Theta."

"Okay but did you have a name before you were Theta?"

"It was Lydia, but Alpha say that Lydia is a weak name."

Enid smiled, "Well I think that Lydia is a beautiful name."

Lydia just stares at her.

"...Okay well Lydia if you need anything, Carl and I will be in the room across the hall so lets us know if we can help." She smiled at the young girl.

"Thank you but I will be fine."

Enid nodded and turned to leave the room, "Oh and Lydia."

"Yes?"

Standing in the doorway, Enid turned and smiled at the girl, "Sweet Dreams."

"Dreams are for the weak." Lydia calls out as Enid closes the door.

She sighs, Lydia is different, she obviously has been through a lot, but Enid is determined to get the girl to come out of her shell...to show her that life is about more than just surviving somehow.


	17. We Weren't Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains Smut

It is a quiet afternoon at Hilltop, the sky is covered in white puffy clouds that look like cotton candy and there is a nice breeze in the air.

Carl Grimes finds it relaxing as he works alone in the forgery, putting the finishing touches on spears.

Someone clears their throat behind him, he turns and finds Lydia standing behind him, and she is staring at him, her dark green eyes piercing through his body.

"Enid asked that I bring you your lunch," she held up a lunch pale. "I believe it is egg and ham sandwiches." She said and he takes the lunch bag.

"Thanks Lyd,"he smiled at her and she shrugged, "How's your day going?"

"My day is going well, I have discovered that comics are interesting reading material."

He chuckled, "Tell me about it."

She cocked an eyebrow at him, "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what's on your mind kid?"

"Were you and Enid fighting last night?"

Carl furrowed his brow, confused by her question, "Uh no...why do you think we were?"

"You two were screaming each other's name several times last night," she looked at him with a questioning look. "Very loudly I might add." 

A blush forms on his face almost instantly, "Uh no we weren't fighting Lydia...trust me we weren't."

"Then what was all the screaming?"

He cringes and thinks back to last night, "...Well."

////

"Enid are you sure we should be doing this?" Carl asked his wife as she unbuttoned his shirt, "I mean Lydia is right across the hall."

"She sleeps like a rock, trust me we are fine, she whispered into his ear, "Besides I haven't had sex with my husband is over a week and that's not okay," her voice is husky and Carl shudders when she kisses her neck.

"You're so right 'Nid, it's not okay." He whispers and slowly he starts kissing her neck, pulling her shirt off and smirks as she groans when his lips hit a sensitive spot behind her ear.

It a matter of seconds, his shirt is gone and despite being how tiny she is, Enid is pretty damn strong and she pushed him onto the bed.

His lips collide with hers, her tongue running over his lips and he opens his mouth allowing her access. Their tongues clash and their lips move in perfect sync. They both let out moans of pleasure as the kiss deepens.

"Damn I've missed you," Enid says sheepishly and she presses her body into his, he groans and she smirks when she feels his hardness growing.

"Missed you too," he whispers as he kisses her bare neck, teasing the sensitive spots with his tongue.

A gasp of pleasure escapes her lips when his lips trail down to the tops of her milky white breasts. His hands quickly unclip her bra and the blue silk falls onto the bed.

He starts suckling her nipples, which are hard from the brisk air in the room.

"Fuck Carl...Oh Shit Yes!" she moans as his tongue swirls around her pink areoles.

"You like that baby?" he asks, removing his tongue away from her perfect body, his hands continues to stroke her breasts.

She nods, squirming against him as she pulls down his boxers.

"Holy Shit!" He cries as she begins to stroke his length with her hand. Her nails skitter up and down his length, sending shock waves throughout his body and it takes all the self-control he has not to come right then and there.

"Nice and Hard cowboy...just how I like it," she whispered as she began to kiss her abdomen, her teeth tease his pecks and he groans.

He reaches down and pulls her underwear down her long legs. He runs his fingers over her folds and she gasps, throwing her head back in pleasure.

"Dammit Carl...don't stop." She says breathlessly, as he traces his fingers over her wet folds.

"You're so beautiful Enid...so beautiful," he whispers as he plants kisses along her thighs.

"Carl...I- please." She is panting and an intense heat is growing inside of her lower belly.

"Tell me what you want Enid."

"Make love to me." She whispers and he happily obliges.

He slowly enters her body, her walls are slick and wet and the entrance is smooth.

Slowly she begins to rock her hips, twisting them in ways that send pleasure through both of their bodies.

His thumb teases her folds and her lips send pleasure through his body as she kisses all of his sensitive spots.

"Fuck Enid...You Feel So Good." He says as he continues to thrust in and out of her.

"Yes Carl...Oh Fuck Yes." She cries out as his thrusts hit all the right spots with surgical precision. The coil of intense heat inside of her is about to snap and with one final thrust as their lips meet, it snaps.

"Oh God CARL!" she cries as she orgasms, her body shakes with pleasure as she rids out her orgasm.

"Fuck Oh Fuck ENID!" he cries out as he orgasms, he empties himself inside of her and pants heavily as he comes down from the intense high.

They lay beside each other panting heavily and glistening with sweat, all the while smiling lovingly at each other.

"That was amazing." He whispers, his eye, drooping shut.

"Don't fall asleep yet cowboy...we're going again." She says and then pulls him into a passionate kiss."

////

"We weren't fighting...we were doing uh...adult stuff." He said.

"So you're telling me that what I heard last night was the two of you fornicating like rabbits?" she asks, smirking at the nervous and embarrassed look on his face.

"Uh...yes."

She nods, "Okay," she looks at him thoughtfully for a few seconds before speaking again, "Would it be appropriate for me to find someone to fornicate with?" she asks genuinely.

"Absolutely not Lydia, you are way too young for that," he sees the mischievous look on her face and gives her a pointed look, "I mean it young lady, no fornicating with anyone, you got it."

She nods, "fine Carl, but may I ask that you and Enid learn volume control...I do require sleep."

Carl laughs and throws an arm around her, "I'll tell you what Lyd, we'll get you some earplugs or headphones, okay?"

"I have no clue what either of things are, but if it will allow me to sleep without hearing you two fornicate than I would be most appreciative."

He laughs again, Lydia is certainly unique but she's wormed her way into his heart and her presence in the house certainly makes his and Enid's life more interesting.


	18. Would You Like Us To Be

Enid nursed a cup of peppermint tea between her hands, the warm mug helping to combat the nipping cold air in the house.

Carl was off with Eduardo and Wesley on a supply run and wasn't due back until tonight and Jesus was still in Alexandria, Aaron had returned the night before.

From what Maggie had told her, Heath hadn't offered any information about this "Alpha" and requested that he speak to Rick.

Lydia hadn't mentioned anything about "Alpha" or where she came from since the first night she was hear. Carl and Enid didn't press her on the matter either, they wanted the girl to feel comfortable and trust them. They were trying to give Lydia a chance at civilized or as civilized as life could be in this world. If Lydia chose to tell them about her past great, if not neither Carl or Enid cared.

Enid's mind was pulled back to reality when she heard the sound of a door opening and the pitter patter of bare feet on the floor.

She turned and smiled as Lydia walked into the den, her long blond hand a bushy mess and she was rubbing sleep from her emerald green eyes.

"Morning Lyd. Did you sleep okay?" Enid asked as the girl plopped down on the couch.

"Indeed, I must admit that a bed is much more comfortable than the floor." The girl answered.

Enid smirked, "I can't argue with you there."

In the past few weeks since her arrival, Lydia had made sufficient progress in adjusting to life at the Hilltop.

She spent a Majority of her time helping Enid in the garden or keeping Carl company on his watch duty shifts.

Enid is particular had formed a very strong bond with the almost thirteen year old and she was seeing bits of herself in the young girl.

Lydia was headstrong, stubborn and full of spunk, she knew how to survive on her own and she was quite capable of protecting herself. The most prominent similarity between Lydia and Enid was that underneath that focused on survival persona, there was a sweet girl with a big heart.

Most importantly her demeanor had changed.

She no longer refused such things as sleeping in a bed or eating food that she hadn't killed and prepared herself. She used the bathroom instead of insisting on relieving herself outside and despite her protests, she attended the school in Ms. Maitlyn's house for a couple hours three times a week.

She no longer made comments about Carl and Enid's displays of affection or there "adult activities," the later of course was probably because of the earmuffs she wore at bed every night.

Most importantly she hadn't said "For the weak." In over a week.

Enid wanted to make Lydia's current living arrangements more permanent and so did Carl. They were simply waiting for the right time to bring it up.

"Enid are you daydreaming again?" Lydia's question pulled Enid from her thoughts.

"Sorry Lydia I was just thinking about things." She said with a sigh and smiled at the young girl.

"So what is on the agenda today, I don't have school so I assume I will be in the garden with you."

Enid shook her hand, "Actually Lyd, I'm doing inventory with Maggie this morning, so you can go and hang out of the other kids if you want." Enid suggested. She had been trying to encourage the young girl to spend time more time with kids her own age.

Lydia ponders the suggestion, "I still find the kids here somewhat strange, especially Josh."

Enid raised her eyebrow and gave a questioning look, "I that you told Carl and I that you found Josh's company enjoyable?"

She nodded, "I do but yesterday he told me that he really liked my hair and called it beautiful." Lydia informed Enid.

Enid chuckled, "I think Josh may like you Lyd."

Lydia gave her a confused look, "I like cheese but I wouldn't call it beautiful."

Enid laughed, "No Lyd I mean that I think that Josh may have romantic feelings or you."

Lydia nodded, "Oh really?" Enid noticed the slight blush on the young girl's cheeks.

"Do you like Josh?" Enid asked.

Lydia shrugged, "I enjoy his company, however Carl told me I am too young to fornicate."

Enid chuckled, Carl had become somewhat protective of Lydia, in Enid's eyes it was very cute but Lydia found it annoying. "Lydia you can like someone and be with them without having sex."

"I see, I guess perhaps I will go hangout with Josh today." Lydia said before running off to get changed.

////

"So how are things going with Lydia?" Maggie asked as she and Enid checked the inventory list.

"Really good, she's come out of her shell so much these past few weeks."

Maggie smiled, "Reminds me someone else I know." She looked at Enid and the younger woman laughed.

"Yeah I know," she looked at Maggie, "I owe that to you and Carl and...Glenn."

"He would have been so proud of the woman you've become." Maggie said.

"When I met Carl I felt something for him...it was love and that's why when the wolves attacked I run, I couldn't lose someone else that I cared for. Glenn he brought me back and then you and he...you guys kinda took me in and you became my guardians." Enid looked at Maggie, her face mixture of thankfulness and sadness.

Maggie smiled, "...and now you and Carl want to do the same for Lydia right?"

Enid nodded, "Yeah we do...we haven't asked her yet, we don't want to rush things."

"Well whenever you ask her just know that you guys are doing the right thing."

"Thanks Maggie."

////

Enid moaned as Carl's tongue pressed against hers, she tasted the mixture of pine and something spicy as their lips interlocked and their tongues danced.

"I missed you." Carl said.

Enid smirked, "Missed you to."

Before Carl say anything else, the door burst open and Lydia stormed in, a frustrated look on her face.

"What's up Lyd?" Carl asked.

"Josh kissed me."

"He did what?" Carl growled and Enid smirked at his protectiveness.

"He kissed me," she said giving him a deadpanned look, "You know what that is, you and Enid do it all the time."

"I know what kissing is and you're too young to be doing that." Carl said.

"You can't tell me what to do," Lydia stated, "You are not my guardians."

Enid and Carl looked at each other, silently exchanging words with their eyes.

"Would you like us to be?" Enid asked.

Lydia looked at them, an unsure look on her face, she pondered the question for several seconds, and then slowly a smile formed on her face.

"Yes I would like that very much." The young girl said.

Enid and Carl both smiled happily.

Lydia looked at them with uncertainty, "Would it be...okay if I hugged you?"

Carl nodded and Enid smiled, "Yeah Lyd, it'd be perfectly okay."

In an action that surprised even herself, Lydia bounded onto the bed and tightly embraced both Carl and Enid.

"Thank you." She whispered softly.

"Your welcome." Carl said, smiling at her.

"So," Enid looked at Lydia, "What exactly happened with Josh?"

Carl growled and Lydia rolled her eyes and sighed, "A lot." Leaning back between the two young adults, she started to tell them about her day.

For the first time in years, Lydia felt safe and content, she was finally with people who cared about her.


	19. A Death Sentence

"We demand to speak with the leader of this community." A women dressed in walker guts and a mask called from outside the wall. A dozen or so similarly dressed figures flanked her.

"So much for peace and quiet," Enid said as she and Carl ran towards the gate. The last few days had been anything but peaceful.

Evidently peace didn't last long anymore. Hilltop had received word that trouble was stirring in the communities.

The Kingdom had made a horrifying discovering in the form of almost one hundred severed walker heads with the faces missing.

Carol who has travelling at sea with the few remaining Oceanside Women had nearly been shipwreck by a herd of walkers at sea.

In Alexandria, Rick and Rosita had made a horrific discovery when the found Jadis's head handing from a tree.

Worst of all Maggie had fallen ill after somehow being poisoned. With Jesus still away, Carl and Enid had stepped up to fill in the role of leader until she recovered.

Gregory needless to say had raised hell over the issue and had been a constant thrown in their sides the past few days. It was stressful enough, trying to lead a community, take care of a two year old and a thirteen year old and the last thing Carl and Enid needed was a spineless old man being difficult.

Now something was going on at the gates and judging by the slight panic in Kal's voice, whatever it was it wasn't good.

/

"My Name is Carl Grimes," Carl called and gestured to Enid, "This is my wife Enid Grimes."

"No good leader should be involved in such ridiculous things as marriage." The masked figure called.

"Why is that?" Enid asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Marriage is for the weak." The voice answered and the figure stepped forward.

Those words sent chills down both Carl and Enid's spines. That line was something Lydia use to say. That along with the fact that the group of figures were dressed like walkers and masks covered their faces, the young couple surmised that these people were part of the group Lydia had belonged to.

"I have to disagree with you, but that's beside the point." Enid said, a tiny glare on her face, "Please tell me how he can help you."

"I asked to speak to the leader of this place, not two children with weak and foolish beliefs."

Carl rolled his eyes, "The leader of the community is currently sick. We are filling in for her in her absence." Carl explained and starred at the figure through his one good eye.

The figure nodded, "Very well, I am here because you have two of my people and I demand that you return them to me."

"Unfortunately, one of your people have left this community and the other one is no longer under your care." Enid said.

The figure pulled of the mask. Underneath was a woman in her forties, who was balled and looked extremely angry at what she had just been told, "How dare you. You have no right to keep one of my people here against her will."

Before Carl or Enid could explain, Lydia appeared beside them, her emerald eyes blazing with fury.

"I am not being held here against my will. I am here because I belong here, I have found a home, I have found friends, I have found affection," she looked at Carl and Enid with a loving look, "I have found people who care about me, I have found guardians. I no longer wish to live with you Alpha, your ways are wrong."

Alpha grimaced at the young girls speech, "You have grown weak Theta, you child are a disappointment and believe me when we return to camp you will be several punished." There was an evil town to her face and Lydia shuddered but stood her ground and glared fiercely at Alpha.

"I am no longer afraid of you Alpha and I will not be leaving with you." Lydia's defiant voice made Carl and Enid proud.

"Lydia speaks the truth Alpha, she will not be leaving with you." Carl said, staring hard at the woman.

"If you do not return her there will be armed conflict."

"With all do respect you are outnumbered." Enid glared at Alpha, she wasn't going to let anything happen to Lydia.

Alpha sighed, "Very well, we shall leave, but be warned, we will return." Alpha growled as she and her group turned and walked away.

As they disappeared, Carl, Enid and Lydia all let out a sigh of relief. Alpha and her people were gone…for now.

Gregory stepped forward, "Are you serious! You two idiots are going to put all of our lives in great jeopardy to protect this thing," He gestured to Lydia.

Enid had had enough of Gregory, glaring she stepped forward and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Listen Gregory, that "thing" is a person, a wonderful person who deserves a second chance at life. Maggie has given you at least firstly chances and yet you are constantly trying to undermine her. If you don't stop than mark my words you will no longer have a home here," her glare made the spineless man sink back in fear, "Now go feed the pigs."

Gregory nodded in fear and ran off like his life depended on it.

/

"I don't want to leave." Lydia said as she laid between Carl and Enid.

Carl look at her with a reassuring smile, "You aren't leaving Lydia."

Enid nodded in agreement, "This if your home okay and we won't let anyone take that away from you."

Lydia smiled weakly and let out a tired sigh. She hoped that her Guardians were right.

/

For the next week, there was no sign of Alpha or her group.

Maggie had made a full recovery and Carl, Enid and Aaron spent several hours brining her up to date on everything that happened while she was out of commission.

Lydia spent her time between going to school and spending time with Josh. She had to admit that he wasn't so bad and something about him made her heart swell.

"I quite enjoy your company Josh," Lydia said as they sat on the steps of Carl and Enid's house late one night. His hand gently rested on top of hers.

"I enjoy your company to Lydia, you're probably the only person who gets me." Josh said, smiling at her.

"The feelings are mutual," Lydia whispered with a blush.

Josh leaned in and placed his lips to hers briefly before pulling away blushing, "I should get home…night Lydia."

She whispered a good night to him and watched as he ran off towards his trailer. Just as she turned to enter the house she heard a gun click.

She turned and saw Gregory pointing a revolver at her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm keeping this place safe, you can't be here." He said, continuing to aim the gun at her abdomen.

"I will not leave, this is my home and I care about Carl and Enid."

Gregory laughed sinisterly, "If you really care about them they you will leave. Your friends are coming back and when they do Carl and Enid will die trying to protect you. If you care about them then you will leave so that doesn't happen."

Lydia was at a loss for words. Alpha was dangerous and she would return with an army. She couldn't allow Carl and Enid to get hurt, she cared about them too much, and she had to protect them, even if that meant leaving them and her home.

"I will leave." Lydia said sadly.

Gregory smiled, "Good choice, let me escort you to the gate."

Lydia sniffled and wipe away a tear as Gregory led her away at gunpoint.

/

"You Did What?" Carl screamed at Gregory.

The older man remained calm, a smug look on his face, "I sent that menace away," he saw the angry looks of Carl, Enid and Maggie's faces, "I was protecting this place and I should-"

He was cut off when Enid's fist connected with his jaw, he cried out in pain.

"You heartless, spineless, cruel bastard! How could you? You had no right to do that you peace of shit! You may have just given her a death sentence." Enid screamed, her eyes full of furry and her cheeks flushed with anger.

Before he could respond she stormed off, Carl ran after her but not before he flipped Gregory off and gave him a death stare.

Gregory nursed his bruised face, he turned to Maggie, "Margaret do something."

Maggie glared at him, "Fine I will do something," she turned to Eduardo and Burt, "Take his ass to the pen and hold him there permanently."

"With pleasure." Eduardo said and he and Burt escorted the protesting Gregory to the pen.

/

Enid sobbed as she stood in the middle of Lydia's room, the bed was still unmade from the day before and items of clothing littered the floor along with a few comic books.

Carl pulled her into him, his face wet with tears. "Were going to find her Enid," his voice was hoarse, "We'll find her."

Enid prayed he was right and she prayed for Lydia, she prayed that wherever she was that she was safe and would stay that way until they found her.

Enid was going to find Lydia and bring her home…or she would die trying.


	20. Outnumbered

At dawn, two figures made their way towards the secret entrance. They tried to keep as quiet as possible, the last thing they needed was someone telling Maggie what they were doing. Not that she would be able to stop them though, nothing could stop them from achieving their goal, of finding Lydia.

"She can't have gotten far," Carl said, "If we can find her trail than we should be able track her."

"She's strong, she can survive until we find her," Enid said, more to herself than to her husband.

Carl placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "We'll find her Enid and we'll bring her home…she's part of our family."

Enid gave him a faint smile, she was grateful that Carl could somehow remain so optimistic in times like this. It really help.

"Are you going after Lydia?" a voice asked and they turned to see Josh standing by the gate. His dark brown hair was messy and his eyes were red behind his glasses.

Enid and Carl exchanged looks, "Yes we are, we are going to find her and bring her home."

"Can I come with you?" Josh asked and saw the uncertain looks on their faces, "Please I need to make sure she's okay…she's the only person who understands me…she's an orphan like me and we've both lived with horrible people before we came here."

Enid smiled sympathetically, "Josh it's dangerous out there we can't bring you but I promise we'll bring Lydia home." She said.

He nodded and then reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace with a gold cross on it, "When you find her, will you give this to her?" he held out the necklace, "It was my grandmothers…she told me to give it to the girl who makes me the happiest I've ever been."

Carl smiled at Josh, it was obvious he cared deeply for Lydia, "Look Josh keep it and when we bring her back, you can give it to her yourself."

"We'll find her Josh," Enid said, "Now go home and don't tell anyone you saw us."

Josh nodded, "Good Luck." He left for home.

Once he was out of sight Carl and Enid snuck over to the secret tunnel and climbed down.

"I just realized that now we have to find her or some lovesick thirteen year old will be devastated," Carl said, his voice was serious.

They needed to bring Lydia home, not just for their sake but for Josh's sake too.

/

"We need to decide what to do about Gregory." Maggie said as she looked around at the people seated around the office.

Aaron had been one of her closet friends since she and the others first arrived in Alexandria. When he had moved to Hilltop after the war, he had become one of her most trusted advisors.

Also in the room were five people who had been loyal and dear friends to her since she first came to the Hilltop after she lost Glenn.

Bertie, Kal, Wesley, Crystal and Eduardo were all trusted friends and she valued their opinions.

"We could kill the bastard," Wesley suggested, the head supply runner had never been a fan of Gregory.

Maggie shook her head, "No…he is still a person…a horrible person but even he doesn't deserve that."

"We could keep him locked up, but last time he still managed to nearly damage the war efforts…he nearly got us killed when he released the prisoners." Bertie said, folding her arms over her chest.

"He's a Jackass." Kal said.

"We could exile him, it would be better than killing him and maybe he'll survive out there." Aaron suggested.

Maggie pondered what everyone had said, regardless of what she decided, Gregory wouldn't be a threat to this place anymore.

/

Carl and Enid walked through the woods, they had been searching for hours and sadly had not found any sign of Lydia.

Carl let out a frustrated sound, "This is impossible."

Enid shook her head, "It's not we just need to keep-" something caught her eye.

"Enid what is it?"

She pointed at a nearby tree, a red jacket was hanging from a branch, "Its'…my old jacket, I gave it to Lydia." Enid said.

The pair ran over to the tree, while Enid pulled the jacket down from the branch, Carl survived the ground, something caught his eye and he laughed.

"What is it?"

He pointed at the ground, "Footprints, their Lyds," he looked at Enid and smiled, "We picked up the scent."

"Let's go!" The pair took off, following the footprints.

/

"You can't do this," Gregory cried as he was escorted to the gate by Eduardo and Wesley.

"I'm sorry Gregory but you have hurt this community one too many times, you no longer have a place here," Maggie said, glaring at the man, "You are hereby exiled from Hilltop."

Gregory looked at the crowd of people, "Aren't any of you going to do anything?"

"The Hilltop stands with Maggie," Eduardo said and he and Wesley forced Gregory out of the gate, Kal and another guard quickly closed it.

Maggie let out a sigh, hopefully she had seen the last of Gregory. She just hoped that wherever Carl and Enid were, that they were safe.

/

It was getting dark in the forest and Carl and Enid still hadn't found Lydia. As they continued to search, they heard rustling in the bushes. Startled they both turned around and withdrew their guns.

"See anything?" Carl asked.

Enid shook her head, "No…it's too dark."

At the second several figures emerges from the bushes all around the pair. All the figures were dressed like walkers and at that moment both Carl and Enid knew that they were in trouble.

A masked figure stepped forward, a spear clasped between his hands, "Well it looks like we have so intruders within our borders."

Confusion appeared on the couple's faces, "What borders?" Enid asked

"Yeah this is the forest, no one has claims to it." Carl added.

"On the contrary, this land belongs to Alpha and her people and any intruders will be dealt with as Alpha deems fit."

Carl and Enid had guns, the masked figures didn't but they were still at a disadvantage.

Carl did a quick count in his head and figured there were at least thirty figures. His Beretta 92 only had fifteens rounds and Enid's revolver only had six rounds. At most they could take out twenty two enemies and that was if all their shots connected and were lethal.

He looked at Enid and knew that she was thinking the same thing he was. They were outnumbered.

"We surrender." Carl said and lowered his weapon, Enid followed suit, "If you let us we will leave and never come back."

"Negative, you will be brought to homeland and Alpha will determine your fate."

Before they could do anything, their hands were bound with rough rope and the figures led Carl and Enid deeper into the forest.

/

From a distance a heartbroken young girl watched the scene unfold with tears in her eyes.


	21. My Turn To Rescue Them

Tears streamed down her pale freckled face as she watched Carl and Enid being taken captive by her former group.

She felt weak and powerless, alone she was helpless, they had saved her and yet she couldn't save them.

Lydia sank to the ground and cried. Carl and Enid would most likely be tortured and possibly killed and it was her fault.

Once again her little heart was broken, there was nothing she could do…at least not by herself…she would need help. She remembered a conversation she had with Carl last week.

/

"So has Josh kissed you again?" Carl asked as he and Lydia sat on the wall.

"That is not your business." She said sassily.

"So Enid and I wondered if you wanted to come with us to Alexandria," Carl asked trying to change the topic.

"Alexandria?"

"Yeah it's a community like this one. It's where Enid and I met and it's where the rest of my family lives," Carl explained.

"What is the nature of this visit?"

"Once a year Alexandria, Hilltop and another community called The Kingdom get together for a huge celebration in honor of the end of our war with the saviours."

Lydia nodded, absorbing all the information, "I think I would like to go!" she said with a smile.

Carl smiled back at her.

That was it, she would go to Alexandria, Carl and Enid's allies and friends would be there and she would enlist help from the people there.

Now she just had to find Alexandria.

Wiping her tears away, she stood up and walked off in the direction her gut told her to go. Lydia had always believed that is was best to trust your instincts.

/

After several hours, Lydia found a cabin that was completely abandoned, except for one walker inside.

Using her knife, she plunged it into the side of the walker's head, effectively ending the threat it posed.

Pushing a chair against the door and hanging a string of empty soup cans across the hall, Lydia entered the bedroom at the end of the hall.

The room was covered in dust and had a musty smell to it. A couple cobwebs hung on the ceiling.

Putting her bag on the floor, Lydia laid down on the bed. It was by no means anywhere close to comfortable but it was do. As she closed her eyes, Lydia wished she was home in her own bed. She remember the first time she slept in it.

/

"So how exactly did you do this?" Enid asked the young girl as she pulled thorns from Lydia's arms and legs.

"I was playing hide and seek and I didn't realize I had laid in a thorn bush until it was too late," Lydia hissed as Enid pulled another thorn from her leg. "Okay that's the last one," Enid said, putting a bandage on the young girls back.

"Thank you Enid." Lydia said.

"No problem kiddo, but your arms and legs are going to be sore so I really think you should sleep on the bed tonight." Enid said, giving the girl a knowing look.

Lydia sighed, "Fine but only for tonight,"

Enid smirked, "Goodnight Lyd."

"Night."

Lydia smiled at the memory, sleeping in that bed had been amazing and she hoped that one day she would be able to sleep in it again.

/

As she trudged through the woods, looking for Alexandria, Lydia couldn't help but wish she was home with Carl and Enid.

She had lost her parents three years after the outbreak, they had been cornered by walkers in a library they had been hiding in with over ten other people.

Walkers had gotten in and everyone had been torn apart before her eyes. She had managed to survive and wandered around aimlessly for weeks before she was taken in by a women named Alpha.

Right away Lydia learned that Alpha's way of surviving was less than pleasant and if anyone disobeyed her, they were severely punished.

Lydia had been punished several times, the scars on her stomach and back would be a constant reminder of that.

She had adapted to Alpha's ways of life in order to survive.

When she had been brought to Hilltop, she had been completely resistance to living there and to how they lived their lives. Carl and Enid, with a lot of work and what she realized now was genuine love and kindness, had broken down her walls and helped her to feel at home again.

She stopped when she saw what looked like a large wall in the distance, cautiously she moved to the edge of the forest and smiled. There was a sign on part of the wall that read, Alexandria, May my mercy prevail over my wraith.

She had found it, she was one step closer to rescuing Carl and Enid and to returning home.

/

"So there hasn't been any sign of this 'Alpha' or her people since that night?" Michonne asked as she, Maggie, Rick and Ezekiel discussed several recent events in the kitchen

Maggie shook her head, "No, and no one was seen Carl and Enid since they left three days ago," her voice was solemn.

Rick frowned, "Why do they go after this Lydia girl?"

"They took her in Rick, they've been looking after her for the past several weeks, she has become attached to them and they…they became attached to her," Maggie explained, "You should be proud of them."

"I am I just- I just wish they hadn't went off on their own." Rick said with a sigh.

"I must admit that everything we have discussed today is most concerning," Ezekiel looked at the rest of the group, "But I think that we should wait till after the celebrations are over to discuss this more, and as for Carl and Enid, I'm sure those two will be here soon."

Everyone nodded and the four walked out of the house. In the streets, several booths were set up and everyone was spread out, eating, laughing and having fun.

Suddenly Jerry came running over to them, a cobbler in one hand and a plate of spaghetti in the other, "Your majesty there is someone at the gates looking for the leaders of the community's."

The four immediately bolted off towards the gate.

At the gate several people including Carol, Tara, Gabriel, Daryl and a pregnant Rosita were gathered around the gate.

"Open it up," Rick called to Bruce who was next to the gate. The burly man nodded and opened the gate.

Behind the gate stood a young girl with emerald green eyes, a freckled pale face and blond hair that currently was caked in dirt and blood, her overalls were ripped and her long sleeved grey shirt had a few holes in it.

"Lydia," Maggie gasped and ran over to the young girl, "Are you okay?"

The girl nodded I am okay, "I am, but I am afraid Carl and Enid aren't."

Rick stepped forward, "What do you mean?"

"They have been taken by Alpha's people," she looked around at the group of people around her, people who deeply cared for Carl and Enid, "They rescued me and now it is my turn to rescues them," her voice was filled with determination, "But I need your help to do it."


	22. Just Hold On

It turned out that 'homeland' was an old abandon car factory surrounded by thick brush and high walls made of think tree branches.

Carl and Enid walked side by side, spears pointed at their backs as the figures escorted them into the gate.

Inside there were several odd looking devices and to their horror, several sharp blades stuck out from the inside of the wall.

"It's so people like you can't escape," The lead figure said, a sadistic smile on his face.

Alpha walked into the yard, a scowl on her face, "Beta why have you brought them here?"

The lead figure turned to her, "My apologies wise Alpha, but they were found inside our borders."

"Your borders don't exist," Carl spat, glaring at Alpha.

"Oh but they do and you see, when pathetic, weak humans like you cross into our borders, they are punished for doing so," Alpha had a sinister look on her face and a knot formed in Carl's stomach.

"I'd be careful if I were you, you see we belong to a group of communities, and believe me we've fought worse people than you and won. So if you hurt us, you'd better be prepared for one hell of a fight," Enid growled.

"I am more than aware of your communities, and believe me, they will be no match for the whisperers," she turned towards Beta, "Take them to the cells and send Gamma to them, he will break them."

"Yes Alpha," Beta said and before Carl or Enid could do anything they were being dragged off towards the cells and whatever hell awaited them.

/

It turned out that Gamma was a female and a nasty one at that, for the past hour she had been questioning Carl and Enid about Lydia's whereabouts and their communities. When they refused to speak, she resorted to unpleasant methods.

Carl cried in pain as Gamma kicked him hard in the chest, he fell to the floor, the wind knocked out of him.

"Please stop, you're hurting him," Enid cried as tears fell onto her face.

"That the point little girl, if neither of you start talking than this will only get worse."

The air returned to Carl's lungs and he sat up, glaring at Gamma, "Fuck you!" He said.

Her response was to kick him again and he cried out in pain again, rolling onto his side, clutching his stomach.

Gamma smirked, "I'm going to eat, I hope that when I return, you are much more cooperative," with a last evil look, she turned and walked out of the cell.

Enid heard the lock click and as soon as she hear footsteps walking away, she got to work.

The Whisperers had taken their guns, but Enid had been smart and hidden her knife in the top of her sock. By sheer dumb luck, they hadn't found it and now Enid was able to slide it out of her sock and boot and skillfully caught loose her binds.

She ran over to Carl and turned him over, he was barely conscious and had a nasty gash on his forehead from an earlier boot to the head.

She stroked his hair, "Hang out Carl just hang on."

Carl heard her, but his thoughts drifted to a conversation they had the other week.

/

Carl was lying in bed reading a comic book, When Enid walked in, a giddy smile on her face.

She kneeled on the bed, smiling at him.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "What's up?"

"I've been thinking-"

"That's never good," he teased and she rolled her eyes.

"I've been thinking that maybe after Christmas next month, we could uh…start trying."

"Start trying what?"

"To climb Everest Carl," she sassed, "Trying to have…a baby."

"Really?"

She nodded, "Yeah I mean Lydia's doing great and I just don't want to wait anymore…I want to grow our family."

Carl smiled, "Well than why don't we just start trying now?"

Enid squealed as Carl pulled her down and became to pepper her with kisses.

Carl smiled, they had been through so much, and they couldn't let things end like this, not after everything. They just had to hold on until help arrived.

/

Little did they know that help was closer than they thought, for outside, at the edge of the forest that surrounded the building, seven armed figures waited for the time to strike, a teenage blond girl was at the lead.


	23. The Border

Lydia led the six people behind her through the dense forest and steep rocky embankments. She was faster than all of them and that wasn't just because she was younger than all of them. Lydia had spent a lot of time in these woods the past few years and she knew them like she knew the back of her own hand.

As they neared a clearing, Lydia raised her hand up, gesturing for the rest of the group to stop. She turned and faced them, "We're right at the edge of the perimeter. Carl and Enid are in there," she whispered and pointed to the factory in the distance.

Lydia looked at the six people that had joined her on her rescue mission.

Maggie she knew fairly well and Carl and Enid's good friend Eduardo had joined the group as well.

Aside from them, the rest of the group were strangers to her. There was Carl's father and leader of Alexandria, Rick Grime and his wife, Carl's stepmother, Michonne, who carried a very impressive Katana. A gruff looking man with shaggy hair and a crossbow by the name of Daryl Dixon had also joined them, his tracking skills were quite impressive. The last member of the group was a blond girl in her late twenties by the name of Magna, she and her group had recently joined the Alexandrian community.

Eduardo and Magna carried assault rifles, the rest had side arms and Lydia had her knife. Carl had taught her how to use a gun but she preferred the versatility of a knife.

A knife was much more lethal than a gun, it doesn't stick, doesn't jam and more importantly a knife doesn't run out of ammo.

"So where's the entrance?" Rick asked.

"The main entrance is heavily guarded, there is no way to get in there undetected…but there is a sewer entrance along the embankment to the east, we go in from there, make our way through the sewer system and into the ventilation ducts below the basement, once in we climb the ducts into a power room in the basement and rescue Carl and Enid. If all goes according to plan we should be in and out within two hours tops."

The rest of the group gave her a questioning look, "How do you all this?" Michonne asked.

"I use to sneak out all the time," Lydia said with a shrug, "Now come on, we don't time to waste with me telling you all about my past."

Lydia began to silently move down the hill to the embankment, the stunned group following behind her.

/

The journey through the sewers had been brutal. It was dark and cramped and at least twice, a rat nearly bit one of them. The worst part was the horrid smell, at one point Eduardo threw up and Daryl banged his head on a low hanging pipe.

Compared to the sewers, the climb up the ventilation ducts had been hell. The space was so small that they literally had to go up one at a time, the heat was intense and by the time they arrived in the power room, most of them were sweating.

"There is a door just down the hall from this room, which leads to the armory, holding cells and …the face room," the last part of Lydia's sentence was filled with distaste.

"Where would Alpha be?" Rick asked as he loaded his Python.

"She'd be in her office on the third floor."

"Can you take us their?"

She gave him a questioning look, "Why?"

"Because the two of us," he gestured to Maggie and Himself, "We're going to have a talk with Alpha."

"I should tell you that Alpha is not much of a talker," Lydia said.

"That's fine, she doesn't have to talk, she just had to listen," Maggie said as she loaded her Beretta.

Rick tuned towards Michonne and the others, "'Chonne' you take Daryl, Magna and Eduardo, find Carl and Enid and get back here."

Michonne nodded, "Be safe," With one last longing look at Rick, she and the others left the basement and moved down the hall.

Once they were out of sight, Rick turned towards Lydia, "You know how to use a gun?"

"Yes, Carl taught me how to shoot one, but my aim isn't the best."

Rick smiled, "That's okay, your aim doesn't need to perfect, you just need to be able to provide cover for Maggie and I if things go south," Rick handed her a small handgun.

"That I can do," Lydia said as she tested the weight of her new weapon.

"Good, now lead the way."

Proceeding with caution, Lydia led Maggie and Rick towards a door that led to a stairwell. She hoped that whatever happen, Carl and Enid would make it out of this hellhole alive.

/

Michonne led her group through a series of hallways, they stopped and cleared each room, but so far they hadn't found Carl or Enid.

Michonne was starting to fear the worst, she silently prayed that Carl and Enid were still alive and that she and the others would find them soon. She had already lost one son, she wasn't going to lose another one.

As they approached a door, she heard a voice from the other side of the door. She raised her hand, signalling the other to stop and fall in behind her.

She looked at Daryl and held up one finger, letting the hunter know that there was one person on the inside.

In a split second she opened the door and Daryl rushed in.

A figure turned around, but before he could do anything, Daryl shot him in the head with a crossbow.

As Eduardo and Magna stood guard at door, Michonne and Daryl searched the room.

As Daryl looked over a table he saw something that made his blood go cold, "Michonne its Carl and Enid's' guns."

Michonne look at the table, sure enough Carl's Beretta and Enid's Smith and Wesson model nineteen revolver rested on the wooden surface.

She put both into her bag, "We'll at least we know they were-"

Her voice was cut-off by a loud cry. "That sounded like Enid," she said.

Daryl nodded, "We'd better get to em quick."

Leaving the room, they ran towards the screams.

/

Enid cried out as Gamma plunged Enid's own knife into Carl's shoulder. He cried out in pain and she sobbed, "Please stop it."

Gamma looked at Enid with an evil look in her eyes, "You know I think you and your husband look too different, perhaps you should lose one of your own eyes."

"Don't you touch her!" Carl yelled, but Gamma ignored him and walked towards Enid.

Enid closed her eyes and braced for the worst. Suddenly she heard the door fling open. She opened her eyes and what she saw was a sight of pure relief.

Michonne bolted into the cell and before Gamma could do anything, implied her in the chest with her sword. The guard on the right wall raised his spear, but Daryl shot him with his crossbow. At the same time, Eduardo took out the guard on the left wall with two shots from his rifle.

Michonne helped Enid up and pulled her into a tight embrace, "Are you okay?" she asked as she examined the bruises on Enid's face.

She nodded, "I'm okay, but Carl-"

"I'm okay Enid." Carl said as Eduardo tied a tourniquet around his shoulder. He looked at Michonne, "What took you guys so long?"

Michonne rolled her eyes, "At least your sense of humour is still intact," she smiled at Carl, "No come on, we're getting you guys out of here."

As the made their way towards the door, Enid bent down to pick up her knife, when she noticed that Gamma was starting to reanimate she plunged her knife into her skull.

Standing up, she wrapped her arm around Carl and helped support him as they followed Daryl and some girl named Magna towards freedom.

/

"How dare you come here and point your weapons at me," Alpha snarled as she glared at Rick and Maggie. She turned to Lydia, "How dare you bring intruders into your own home!"

Lydia glared at Alpha and kept her fingers ready on the trigger, "You are wrong Alpha, this is no longer my home, I have found a new home, one where I am loved and safe."

Alpha scoffed, "You have always been weak Lydia."

Rick stepped forward, "Look all we want is for your people to leave our people alone."

"Very well, as long as your people stay on your side of the border, than we shall refrain from contact."

Maggie raised her eyebrow, "What border?"

"I have created a border that will separate us, and do not worry for it is clearly marked," she looked at the three people, "You are now free to leave."

"Thank you," Rick said and he, Maggie and Lydia left for the power room.

As they left, Alpha watched with an evil smirk on her face.

/

"Oh thank god," Rick cried when he saw Carl and Enid standing with the others. He pulled his son into an embrace, "Are you okay?"

Carl nodded, "I'm okay, a little banged up but nothing to serious."

Maggie pulled Enid into a hug, "I'm so glad you're both okay."

Once Rick and Maggie pulled away, Carl and Enid saw Lydia standing behind them, tears welling up in her emerald eyes. The girl ran towards them and they embraced her.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left, Gregory convinced me that if I stayed, you would get hurt and I didn't want that…I didn't mean this to happen."

"It's okay Lyd, this wasn't your fault. It's all okay now, we're here and we're all safe," Carl said.

"We missed you Lydia," Enid said as she hugged the girl tightly.

"I missed you too," she whispered. For several minutes the trio remained embraced before slowly breaking apart. "Come on, let's go home," Carl said and they rejoined the others.

Because of Carl and Enid's injuries, they couldn't leave through the ventilation ducts, so Eduardo and Daryl wired a couple pipe bombs along a wall. Once everyone had taken cover, they lit the fuse.

The wall exploded, sending chunks of brick and other debris in all directions. One by one the group made their way outside to freedom.

/

As they walked through the forest, Rick and Maggie filled the others in on the conversation they had with Alpha.

"What did she mean by border?" Michonne asked.

Maggie shrugged, "I'm not sure, but she did say that it would be clearly marked."

"Whatever it is I think it would be wise if we don't cross it ever again," Magna's voice was serious.

"I agree, there's something not wright about her and her people, I think we're lucky we walked away without any more causalities.

As they entered a clearing, everyone stopped short and several people let out gasps of horror.

In the middle of the clearing, eight wooden spikes had been jammed into the ground. On the top of every stake was a reanimated head, each head was snarling and groaning.

As they cautiously approached the stakes, a horrifying realization hit them hard.

Each of the heads belonged to someone they knew.

Farthest to the right was a young man and women, named Luke and Kelly, they belonged to Magna's group. Beside them was the head of Gregory, the head of Burt Bell was next to him. Beside Burt was Nabila's head followed by the reanimated head of old man Bob Miller. The final two heads brought the most pain and sadness to the group.

King Ezekiel's head was on one of the stakes and next to him was the snarling head of Tara.

The group looked at the sight in pure and utter horror. One by one the all unsheathed their weapons and walked towards the heads.

Out of pure mercy for their former friends and loved one, they put down the reanimated heads. Maggie let out a loud, heart wrenching sob as she put down Tara. Rick struggled to keep his composure as he put down Ezekiel.

Once they had finished they all continued on, their faces were solemn and tears dripped from their eyes.

One thing was certain, the two years of nearly complete peace had come to a bitter and tragic end.


	24. My Whole Story

Two days after the horrific discovery in the forest, Carl, Enid, Lydia and the majority of the Hilltop residents returned to Hilltop. A funeral had been held for the fallen and for several leading figures in the communities, many tough decision were ahead.

King Ezekiel's death had left the Kingdom without a leader and while Henry was rumored to have been training to one day take over, the fourteen year old was nowhere near ready. In the interim Carol had stepped in.

They most prominent and difficult decision facing the communities was what to do about the Whisperers. After what happened many people wanted revenge, they were calling for war. Rick and Maggie however were hesitant, after the war with the Saviours almost three years ago, they didn't want to fight another war. At the same time, they couldn't let what Alpha did go unpunished. So while they contemplated their next move, Carl and Enid had taken the residents back to Hilltop.

They were tired and exhausted and in pain from the ordeal they went through. They were also extremely worried about Lydia. Ever since they had been rescued, Lydia had refused to leave their side, it was almost like she was afraid they would leave her or go missing again. Something was wrong but they decided to wait until Lydia talked about it, they weren't going to push her.

/

"Do you think we're going to war?" Enid asked Carl as she changed into a beige camisole and flannel shorts

Carl sighed and shrugged, "I honestly don't know Enid, my dad and Maggie don't want war but I don't think they can convince some of the others. I mean Daryl nearly went back had my dad and Michonne not talked him out of it," he said as he removed his eye patch, he was no longer embarrassed or self-conscious about his injury.

She nodded, a sad look on her face, "I just can't believe Tara's gone, it just…it just doesn't make sense, why her?" Tears welled in her eyes and she blinked them away.

"Why any of them? None of them deserved that even Gregory." He said as he climbed into bed.

Enid nodded, "I know, Gregory might have been a spineless weasel, but he didn't deserve to die like that," She said as she brushed her hair.

"What are we going to do about Lydia? Something's going on with her Enid and it's really bothering me," he stated.

"I know Carl, its killing me to see her like this but we can't force her to tell us what's going on," she climbed into bed beside him, "She knows we're here for her and when she's ready to talk, we'll be here to listen."

He pulled her close to him, "I know it's just so hard, I mean six weeks ago she tried to kill me and know she's part of our family, she's important to us and in a weird way she's like our kid."

Enid let out a light laugh, "I know it's weird, we're only eighteen and we're already raising a teenager," she cuddled into Carl's side, "She'll be okay, she's tough and when she's ready to open up, we'll be here."

Carl smiled and pulled her into a kiss, he was so thankful that neither of them had died, he and Enid had made it back alive and that was the most important thing.

As the kiss deepened, a soft knock at the door interrupted them.

"Come on in Lyd," Enid called as she sat up in the bed.

The door opened and Lydia walked in, she was dressed in an oversized t-shirt and plaid pajama pants with a checkered pattern on them.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting, I-I just needed to talk to you guys," she voice was soft and she took a seat on the bed.

"What's on your mind?" Carl asked, looking at her attentively.

"I'm sorry I've been quiet lately…I just feel bad for being so attached to you guys lately."

"Lydia you don't need to apologize, it's okay to be attached to people, especially after what we all just went through," Enid said softly as she looked at the girl with sincerity.

Lydia gave a small smile and nodded, "I appreciate that, but that's not what's going on…I've been thinking about things lately…about my life before I met you guys, I need to tell you guys my whole story…you guys have been so kind to me and you deserve to know."

"Lyd don't feel like you have to tell us if you really don't want to," Enid said.

"I want to, I need to." Lydia said.

"Then we're all hears, we'll listen and we won't pass any judgement," Carl assured the young girl.

Lydia gave him an appreciative smile.

She took a deep breath and slowly began to speak, "When the outbreak began I was seven, I didn't really understand what was happening, expect that dead people were trying to kill us. My parents were good people, they protected me for years, we joined up with a nice group of people about two years after it all started. They were good people and we became like a…family," Tears were starting to form in her green eyes and she fought to blink them away.

"When I was ten, walkers broke into the library where we were staying and they...killed everyone, including my parents, I made it out and for several weeks I wondered around lost and barely surviving. Then I found Alpha and she protected me and brought me into her group. At first it was great but then I realized how terrible things were," she saw the sympathetic yet understanding looks on their faces.

"She wouldn't let us eat anything that wasn't from nature…I once tried to eat a can of beans I found and she punished me for it," Lydia lifted up her shirt and turned so they could see the faint pink scars on her back, "That's how I got these. She made us dress like walkers and hide within a heard. One time when I cried because I was scared, she put me in solitary confinement. Six months ago I tried to run away and Beta caught me. He brought me back and Alpha…she did this, she turned around and showed them a scar on her stomach, "after that I no longer disobeyed and I believed that I deserved to be punished. Until I met you guys…I was a bad person. I'm sorry for what happened…it's my fault."

Carl and Enid both had tears in their eyes, "Lydia come here," Enid said softly and help her arms for the young girl.

She embraced Lydia and held her tightly, "Listen to me, nothing was your fault, you didn't deserve what happened to you and you are not a bad person."

Carl rubbed Lydia's back, "She's right Lyd, you're a good kid and a good person and I promise you that you're safe now. This is your home now and this is where you belong."

Lydia sniffled and looked up at them, "Can I sleep in here tonight? I can't be alone right now," her voice was shy.

Carl nodded and smiled, "Yeah you sleep in here, as long as you don't hog the covers like Enid does," he teased.

Enid rolled her eyes and Lydia giggled as she settled down beside Enid.

As she drifted off to sleep, she felt like she belonged again, despite all the uncertainty right now, she had Carl and Enid. She had faith that they would all just survive somehow.


	25. There Will Come A Point

Carl shifted his weight from his right leg to his left, as he look through the scope on his FN Fal. A few feet away on his right, Daryl was doing the same with his Colt Law Enforcement Carbine and to his left, Michonne was peering through the scope of her Remington 700.The three of them were currently of border detail.

In the ten days since the tragic discovery in the field just ahead of them, three person teams had been tasked with keeping watch at the border. Each rotation was twenty-four hours and then another team would arrive to take over. They had kept in contact with Alexandria through the use of walkie-talkies.

Rick, Maggie and Carol had all agreed that currently war wasn't the right call, perhaps if the Whisperers held up their end of the bargain then peace could be maintained. That was the hope anyways.

Carl was skeptical, especially after the massive heard of walkers they had observed converging on the other side of the border. Alpha and her people were up to something and whatever it was, Carl knew that it wasn't good. The herd was at least twice the size of the one that had invaded Alexandria three and a half years ago. He shuddered at the memories he had of that event, of watching Jessie and Sam Anderson being devoured by walkers, the memory of Ron shooting him in the eye. He hated those memories.

A slight movement of the other side of the border caught his attention and he looked through his scope. On the side of the border, several walkers were walking along the perimeter. Upon a closer look Carl noticed that the walkers were following someone that was carrying a Telescope.

Evidently it appeared that the whisperers had the same idea that he and the others had. They too were keeping watch.

"You guy see that?" he looked at both Daryl and Michonne, using his head to gesture to the line if walkers.

They nodded, "Yeah looks like 'em Whisperers are keeping watch on us to," Daryl mattered as he chewed on a toothpick.

"Since when do you chew on toothpicks?" Carl asked.

Daryl looked at him with an annoyed look, "Since Siddiq told Rosita and I that smoking is bad for the baby, I ain't gonna be the reason the kid comes out screwed up," he said with a grunt as he spit his toothpick out.

When it was revealed that Daryl was the father of Rosita's baby, everyone had been shocked but not surprised, Daryl and Rosita had been together for a year and a half and they were known to be very intimate.

"You're going to be a good father Daryl," Michonne said as she screwed off the cap of a bottle of water and took a sip.

Daryl snorted, "Yeah I'm going to be a great father, probably be dead by the time he arrives," He said standing up.

Carl and Michonne exchanged a confused look.

"Daryl what are you talking about?" Michonne asked.

"I'm goin after Alpha, she don't get to kill Tara and live, Tara didn't deserve this and neither did anyone else," Daryl stood up and picked up his rifle. "When Rosita told me she was pregnant...Tara was the one who brought me home after I ran off to the outpost...She should be here and I'm gonna get justice for her and everyone else...Your dad and the others don't want to fight, they say it's not the answer...but a point will come when it's the only answer." He looked at his friends, "That point has come and I'm ending this, don't follow me and take care of yourselves and...take care of Rosita and our kid."

Before Michonne or Carl could say anything, he took off into the bushes and by the time they got over the, shock of what just happened, he was long gone.

"Dammit Daryl," Michonne muttered with a sigh.

"What do we do?" Carl asked.

"We wait until the relief comes and then...we go home, I'll tell Rosita and your dad," she said.

"I don't know which one of them is going to be more pissed, Rosita or Dad," Carl said as he pulled out grass with his fingers.

Michonne nodded.

Neither of them said it, but both of them feared for Daryl and what he was about to do. They couldn't go after him, they had to keep watch and Daryl had always been good of preventing people from finding him when he didn't want to be found. Whatever happened, they just hoped that Daryl Dixon survived.

////

"Lydia I don't care what those girls said to you, fighting them was not okay," Enid said sharply as she looked at the young girl, who was nursing her fat lip with a cold cloth.

Lydia had gotten into a fight with two other girls earlier this afternoon and Enid wasn't happy with the young girl.

"But they were insulting Maggie and You and Carl and Josh," Lydia defended herself.

"It's admirable that you want to stand up and defend those you care about...but fighting people isn't the answer." Enid said sitting down across from Lydia.

Lydia looked down at the floor with a sad look, "I'm sorry I disappointed you, I will accept any punishment I am given."

"Lydia I'm not going to punish you so long as you understand what you did was wrong and that you apologize to those girls," Enid said.

"I can't do that," Lydia said.

"And why not?"

"Because If I apologized I would be lying and that would be wrong," Lydia explained.

"Why did you start fighting them anyways?"

"They said that it was my fault that those people died and that we are going to war," Lydia explained. "I know what they say is not true but it still hurt and after they started insulting you and the others...I guess I lost it...I'm sorry that I lost my temper, but I'm not sorry that I defended myself and the people I cared about."

Enid reached her hand across the table and took hold of Lydia's, she rubbed soothing circled on the top of the girls hand with her thumb, "Lydia none of what happened was you're fault and we are not going to war!" Enid said softly yet firmly.

"You are wrong...You have all been saying that fighting isn't the answer, but there comes a point when it has to be...to protect yourself and the ones you love...Alpha won't hold up this truce for long and eventually she and the Whisperers will come and when they do, I will fight them to protect those I love!" Lydia said, absolute seriousness in her voice.

Enid didn't respond, but in her mind she knew that Lydia was right. Something was coming, war was coming and soon they all would have to fight, whether they liked it or not.


	26. Not The Right Time

Enid sniffled and wiped away the tears in her eyes. In her hands was a pregnancy test. When she woke up this morning she had felt different and something was telling her that she should take a pregnancy test. So while Carl and Lydia were still asleep, she had snuck into Barrington house and smuggle a few from the ones Maggie kept in the bathroom. They had been from when Enid and Carl had lived in the house. Maggie had them just in case "unexpected things happened."

After Carl had headed to the forgery and Lydia had gone off with Josh, Enid had gone to the bathroom and taken the test.

It had been negative.

They hadn't been trying and given everything going on right now, it wasn't the right time to have a baby and Enid wasn't upset or anything. If anything she was relieved that she wasn't pregnant, she didn't want to be pregnant with a war coming, she needed to fight to protect her family and she couldn't do that if she was pregnant. Carl had said it years ago, they'd have kids, someday when the time is right. Now was not the right time.

Still though, the thought of being pregnant and getting to be parents had excited her and when the test came back negative, she was a little bit disappointed, part of her was wondering if that right time would ever come.

Wiping her eyes she threw the test out and went to get dressed to head to the garden.

////

Lydia smiled happily and she and Josh walked along the perimeter of Hilltop, holding hands and every so often looking at each other, blushing and smiling shyly at each other.

Their relationship, if you could call it that had never been defined. Josh and Lydia weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, they just spent a lot of time together and stayed up all night together, held hands and of course kissed each other.

Lydia didn't know what she and Josh were, what she did know was that spending time with him and kissing him and everything else, made her stomach flutter and her heart beat faster. She was happy spending time with her and given everything else going on right now. She didn't want it to change, she was content to continue to spend time with Josh and enjoy all the things that were part of hanging out with him.

"Okay Marvel is so much better than DC, like there isn't even a comparison," Lydia sassed as she climbed the side of the water tower, finding a seat on a small platform about half of the way up. Carl and Enid had warned her several times not to do this but she wasn't afraid of heights or taking a few risks.

"You're so wrong," Josh argued as he climbed up behind her and sat down next to her.

Lydia leaned her head onto his shoulder gently and sighed, "You're an idiot Josh, the Avengers trump the Justice League any day," she looked at him and rolled her eyes and the grumpy look on his face, the annoyance in his brown eyes was highlighted by his glasses.

She reached out brushed some of his brown hair out of his face.

"I love you," He said bluntly as he played with her fingers.

Lydia tensed and pulled away, she looked at him in shock, her emerald green eyes starring intensely at him, "What did you just say?" she asked.

"I said I love you," he said as he smiled at her, "I do, I love your personality and your determination and our adventures and I love being with you and kissing you."

Lydia just stared at him, she was unsure of what to say, she'd never experienced this before and she really didn't know how to respond to Josh. She didn't know what she felt for him, she didn't know if she loved him, she didn't know if she wanted to be with him.

Josh reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace with a cross on it and held it out towards her. "This was my grandmothers, before she turned...she gave this to me and told me to give it the girl who makes me the happiest I've even been," he smiled at her, "Lydia will you be my girlfriend?"

Tears fell from the eyes and she reached for his hand that held the necklace and she...closed his hand.

"Josh I-I care about you...I really do but I can't say yes...war is coming and it's not the right time to start a relationship," before he could respond she started to climb down the tower, "I'm sorry she said before he lost sight of her and once she was gone, Josh started to cry.

////

When Enid got home, she found Carl standing over the stove, stirring a pot of soup. She step out of her boots and made her way over to him, once she was behind him she wrapped her arms around his lower torso and leaned her head against his back, letting out a sigh as she did so.

"Hey," Carl said as he continued to stir the soup.

"Hey, how was your day?"

"Not bad, better than Lydia's," Carl said, turning around and looking at Enid.

"Why what happened to Lydia?"

Carl shrugged, "Not sure but I think it might have had something to do with Josh," He said, "She's in her room, figured I'd let you handle it."

She nodded, "I'll go talk to her," she turned and started to walk towards the bedroom, but stopped. She turned back toward Carl, "Um this morning...I took a pregnancy test."

Carl's eyes went wide, "And?"

"It was negative...I'm sorry I guess it's not the right time,"

Carl nodded, "It's okay, Enid I know that with what's going on right now that it might seem like it will never be the right time...but that time will come and you and I will have our own family, You'll be pregnant and hormonal and I'll be making you very gross food combinations and in the meantime we'll have our hands full with Lydia.

Enid laughed and smiled at him before she turned towards the bedroom, somehow Carl always knew what to say.

////

"Go away Carl, I don't want to hear any of your cheesy jokes," Lydia hollered when she heard the knock on her door.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks his jokes are cheesy," Enid said as she opened the door and walked in.

Lydia wiped her eyes and looked up at her, "Hi," she said in a soft voice.

"Hey Lyd," Enid said as she sat down on the bed and smiled at the young girl, "What's got you so upset?"

"Josh told me he loved me today and...and he asked me to be his girlfriend," she said.

Enid gave the girl a confused look, "Why is that making you upset?"

Lydia sighed and leaned back against her pillow, "I had to say no...I can't start a relationship with him...not with everything going on and with what's coming, its-it's not the right t-time," as she finished speaking she started to cry and Enid pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Lydia I know this must really be hard for you, if it makes you feel any better I didn't have such a good day either," Enid said.

Lydia looked up at her, her green eyes filled with tears, "What happened to you?"

"Well I took a pregnancy test this morning and I thought I was pregnant and it turns out I'm not," Enid said with a sad look on her face, "Guess it not the right time for me either."

Lydia gave her a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry Enid."

Enid wiped away a tears and smiled at Lydia, "It okay. When the time is right it will happen and the same can be said for you and Josh...someday you guys will find the right time to be together," Enid said as she climbed off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Lydia asked.

"To change into my Pajamas and grab us some junk food and a couple movies," Enid answered.

"Why?"

"Because it helps when you're dealing with heart break or tough stuff."

"Oh...Hey Enid," Lydia called

"Hmmm?"

"When you do get pregnant...you and Carl will be great parents, I mean you guys are doing a pretty god job with me," Lydia said.

Enid smiled, "Thanks Lydia, now go get changed I'll be back in five okay?"

"Okay."

As she headed into her own room, Enid thought about what Carl and Lydia had said tonight, eventually the right time for her and Carl to start having kids would come, but she realized that that didn't mean they weren't already parents. According to Lydia they already were and they were doing a pretty good job at it.


	27. That Was Then, This Is Now

"Were Carl and Enid always like they the way they are now?" Lydia asked Aaron as the pair climbed over a fence in the middle of an abandoned village.

The pair had gone out scouting and had come across a small village. They had begun to search for anything useful.

Lydia had managed to find come across a couple handguns and some medical supplies. It wasn't a lot but with things coming and war on the rise, anything would help.

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked as he looked down an alley, making sure it was clear with the scope of his M4A1, before motioning for Lydia to follow him down the alley.

"I mean were they always the way they are now? So affectionate and kind and open about everything." Lydia elaborated.

Aaron chuckled, "Definitely not, Carl and Enid aren't who they were when I first met them...well not entirely at least." Aaron said.

"Can you explain that?" Lydia asked.

"Well when Enid first arrived in Alexandria, she was very closed off, she didn't speak to anyone for several days and even when she started talking to people she was very emotionless with her words. A boy named Ron tried to date her and she was his "Girlfriend," for a month or two."

"Wait, Enid dated the guy who shot Carl?" Lydia asked in surprised.

Aaron shook is head and chuckled, "Nope, Ron liked to say that they were, but I know for a fact that Enid only thought of him as a friend.

"So what changed for Enid?"

"Well not long after Carl and his group arrived, we found a massive heard of walkers, numbers was over a thousand. Anyway a majority of the community left to help divert the herd.

"Carl, Enid, Maggie, Rosita and I stayed behind with some of the others. A group called the Wolves attacked the community and we managed to defeat them, but in the aftermath, Enid ran away and no one knew where she went."

"But she clearly came back," Lydia said.

"Yeah she did...Maggie's husband Glenn found her and talked so sense into her and she came back with him and stayed this time.

"Why?"

"She realized that she couldn't run away from her feelings anymore and that it was okay to care about people, when she found out Carl was shot, I think that was the thing that made her stay, I think that she realized her feelings for him, she stopped shutting people out and instead let them in." Aaron said and Lydia nodded her head.

"What about Carl?"

"Well Carl was almost the same as he is now when he first got to Alexandria. The only difference was that he was shy and didn't open up a lot to people," Aaron said as they walked into a wooded area.

"After he got shot, he became very hard and put up walls, it was like he and Enid had switched personalities. The night...that we lost Glenn and Abraham, Carl witnessed it and he was the only one who didn't look away. He developed this lust for killing Negan and the Saviours and he went after them by himself, by some stroke of luck he wasn't killed and when he got back...something changed in him, maybe it was that his actions got someone killed and maybe it was that he starting dating Enid...what I think it really was when the Saviours attacked Alexandria and Carl was nearly killed...he was heavily wounded and it changed his perspective on life."

"How so?"

"He opened back up again and he and Enid become more open about their relationship and feelings for each other...Carl developed a real sense of peace and mercy and it made him into the person he is today."

"They're really amazing," Lydia said, smiling at the thought of Carl and Enid.

Aaron nodded, "They certainly are and they've certainly rubbed off on you," Aaron said.

"What do you mean?"

"You're very different from the girl who first came to Hilltop almost two months ago." Aaron said and at the moment he stepped in the wrong spot and cried out in pain as his foot got caught in a bear trap.

"What's wrong?" Lydia asked.

"My foot...It's caught," He grimaced in pain and motioned to the bear trap.

Lydia bent down and started to try and get his foot free, after several minutes she succeeded and Aaron nearly fell over from the pain. Lydia helped steady him.

"I think my ankles twisted," Aaron said painfully, his breath was raged and his face was clenched in pain.

"Let's get back than...I'll help you," Lydia said and with a lot of effort, she managed to help Aaron and up and support him as they made the long trek back to the Hilltop.

"You know two months ago you probably wouldn't have given me a second thought," Aaron said.

"Yeah but that was then, this is now," Lydia said with a smile, as she helped her friend walk.

////

"I must admit you are a skilled warrior but why should I trust you?" Alpha asked the gruff looking man who stood before her, breathing heavily and clutching a spear, "I mean you just killed several of my followers," she gestured to the dead bodies surrounding the man, "But why should I trust you?"

Daryl Dixon brushed his sweating hair out of his face and gave Alpha a cold hard stare, "Cause I'm the only option 'ya got if you want to beat my friends," he said.

"Fair but how do I know that you're telling the truth, two weeks ago you killed some of my people while rescuing my friends...so why are you coming to me now offering help?"

"Cause that was then and this was now," Daryl said.

Alpha nodded and an evil look appeared on her face, "Very well, you have yourself a deal, but from here on in you shall be known as Delta and you must know that when I find your allies, I intend to kill every single one of them.

Daryl didn't show any emotion, "You do what you have to," he said.


	28. All That Remains

In the office at Barrington House, the mood was tense and depressing. Thanks to Eugene a radio system was created, that allowed all three communities to communicate with one another. Word had been received that a massive heard of Walkers had attacked the Kingdom and destroyed it. Carol's last message had informed the other two communities that Daryl had been spotted among the Whisperers.

That was several hours ago and since then nothing had been heard from Carol or anyone else from the Kingdom. For all everyone else knew, they could all be dead or even worse, they could have been bit and turned.

"I think we need to consider that if the Whisperers attacked the Kingdom, then there is a possibility that they're coming here next," Aaron said, a somber look on his face, his ankle was in a splint from his recent encounter with a bear trap.

"If they are, then we need everyone on the wall," Maggie looked at Carl, "Talk with Kal and set up a rotation schedule, double shifts if you need to but I want at least three people at the gate at all times," Maggie said.

Carl nodded, "Shouldn't be a problem, we have enough people that we might be able to pull off four at a time if we do double shifts," Carl said.

"Good and Enid," She looked at the young woman, "I need you to do a complete inventory list, if the Whisperers are indeed coming than we need to ensure our food and ammo are plentiful," Maggie said.

"I'll take care of it Maggie, I can get Lydia to help me, she's been looking for a way to help," Enid said, "I'll speak with Doctor Carson and see if we have enough medical supplies to put together a few triage kits, we might need it," She said with a forced smile.

Maggie nodded in agreement, if the whisperers did indeed come, they may need more than a few triage kits.

"Look I know no one wants to talk about the elephant in the room, but what about Daryl?" Aaron asked, "Carol wouldn't lie about that and you and Michonne told us that he headed into their territory," Aaron said looking at Carl.

"Daryl wouldn't betray us, he has to have a good reason for doing what's he's doing...I've known him since Atlanta and despite his past and his questionable actions, Daryl is a good person...he's up to something I just know it," Carl said.

"Carl's right we have to trust in Daryl and we have to have hope that Carol and the others survived, they'll be okay," Enid said, trying to encourage anyone else.

Carl smiled at his wife's words, three years ago, Enid would have been the first to assume that Carol and the others were dead and having hope would have been the last thing she did.

That however, was before she had people like Carl, Glenn, Maggie and now Lydia, people who cared about her and loved her.

Maggie nodded, "I'm going to speak to Rick and Michonne in a while, can I deliver any messages for either of you?" she asked Carl and Enid.

"Just tell them that we love them," Carl said.

"And that we're thinking of them and Judith and everyone else in Alexandria," Enid added and laced her hand through Carl's.

"I will, now I think we all need to get to work," Maggie said and the others nodded, rising from their places and heading towards the exit.

As the door closed, Maggie sighed and put her head in her hands, it was at times like these that she really missed Glenn and the support he had always given her.

She just prayed that wherever he was, he was watching over them.

////

"It'll be okay, you know that right?" Enid asked as they walked hand in hand towards their house.

"I know I'm just worried you know, he turned his head and gave her a tiny smile, "but I really appreciate all your optimism," Carl said and kissed her briefly, her soft lips feeling warm against his own.

"I'm full of a lot more than just optimism," Enid teased, "I'm also full of intelligence, love, sarcasm and sass, I'm basically the full package," She said proudly.

Carl laughed, "Yeah you are and I'm lucky to have you as my wife," Carl said and they rested their heads against each other's, enjoying the peace while it lasted.

////

A loud buzzer filled the air as a herd of walkers made their way through the forest, following the noise.

At the front of the heard, three walkers led the herd, each of them carrying a blow horn, they weren't walkers, no they were humans dressed like walkers and one of them was Daryl Dixon.

"Keep moving, if we slow down, the dead will overtake us and figure out we are living," Alpha commanded to the other two.

"Yeah keep up Robyn Hood," Beta growled at Daryl. He didn't like this new guy and he certainly didn't like the fact that Alpha seemed to favour him.

Daryl grunted. It was taking everything he had not to pull his Gold Cup .45 out of his sock and put a bullet in both their skulls.

He hated doing what he was doing and he hated that he had participated in the destruction of the Kingdom, he felt terrible.

He had his reasons and despite the fact that Carol was his best friend, he did what he needed to in order to get what he wanted.

"Beta be nice to Delta," Alpha said, "After all it is thanks to him that we now the exact locations of our enemy and the fastest way to get there, it is thanks to him that we were able to burn the first community to the ground and it is thanks to him that we will do the same to the second and the third and everyone including the traitor will die a painful death.

"Whatever," was all Daryl said and he blasted his horn again.

////

"What's the status Kal?" Carl asked the young Asian man as he crouched beside him on top of the wall.

"It's all quiet for now but that could change, we haven't seen anything though," Kal said, looking up from the binoculars he was looking through.

"Alright well I'll take over for you, you should get some rest, you've been up here all day," Carl said.

Kal smiled but shook his head, "I appreciate the offer Carl, but I'd prefer to stay on guard till the morning in case anything happens."

"Okay, if you change your mind feel..." Carl's attention was drawn to something in the distance, it was a light of some kind, "Do you see that?" He asked Kal.

The man peered through his binoculars, "Yeah what is it?"

"I don't know," Carl said, "But it's getting closer."

Carl looked towards the ground and whistled, getting the attention of Wesley and Franklin, who were guarding the gate from the ground. When Carl got their attention he motioned for them to come up.

The two men obliged and within second joined Carl and Kal up of the wall.

"What's up Carl?" Wesley asked.

"Something moving around in the distance, somethings coming," Carl said.

"Should we get Maggie? Wesley asked.

Carl shook his head, "No, not until we know what exactly it is," Carl said.

At that moment several air horns blared and the men covered their ears from the loud noise. Carl noticed several lights coming on in the community.

////

Maggie and Enid had been sitting in the kitchen at Barrington House when they heard the loud noise, they both bolted out of their seats.

"What the hell is that?" Enid asked.

"I don't know," Maggie said, shaking her head, "But I don't think it's something good."

At that moment Lydia came down the stairs with a crying Hershel in her arms, "What's going on?" She asked as Maggie and Enid drew their guns.

"We don't know, but take Hershel to the tunnel, Aaron is there, help him prepare to evacuate if needed," Maggie called as she ran towards the front door.

"Be safe Lyd," Enid called as she followed Maggie out of the door.

////

When the noise stopped, Carl and the others stood up and peered over the get, trying to figure out where the noise had come from.

"Where did that come from?" Wesley asked.

"I don't know but at least it-" Kal's voice was cut-off when an arrow flew into his skull, "Stopped," He muttered as he fell to his side and off the wall the wall towards the ground.

Before anyone could react, more arrows started flying over the wall, one of which caught Franklin in the chest and the redhead collapsed to the ground.

"Dammit, we're under attack," Carl called as he and Wesley ducked behind the wall.

"I'll sound the alarm," Wesley said and pulled out a flare gun, he aimed it into the air. The flare lit up the entire area, including outside the wall and that's when Carl saw it.

It was a massive herd of walkers and among them were several walkers carrying torches and bows and spears. The Whisperers had arrived.

Carl aimed his FN Fal over the wall and fired a couple short bursts into the crowd, a couple walkers fell but it was a moot point, he had sixty rounds on him and he'd be lucky if he could make a small dent.

Wesley fired a couple bursts from his M4A1 before he ducked back for cover.

"We need to fall back," Carl said and the other man nodded. Together they climbed down from the wall just as the front gate bursts into flames and began to crumble.

////

"Everyone, prepare to Evacuate," Maggie hollered as she fired her HK P2000 at the walkers that began to stumble through the gate.

Beside her several residents began to fall back towards the tunnel, while others like Bertie, Eduardo and Crystal stood their ground and fired at the walkers.

"Maggie! Enid!" Carl called as he and Wesley back away from the heard and found their way to the others.

"Where's Enid?" Carl asked when he noticed his wife wasn't with the others.

"She and Dr. Carson are in the medical trailer grabbing supplies."

Right as Maggie said that, several flaming arrows flew over their heads and hit the medical trailer, sending it ablaze.

Everyone watched in horror, "Enid!" Carl yelled and to his utter relief his wife stumbled out of the trailer, covered in ash and coughing.

Carl headed towards her and caught her when she stumbled, "Are you okay?" He asked in concern as he brushed the hair out of her face.

"I'm okay but Dr. Carson is dead," Enid said sadly.

Carl nodded somberly, "Come one we need to go," he said.

Together they fell back between the trailers, Carl turned around briefly and saw the house he had built, their home, go up in flames.

He fired one last burst into the herd before turning and following after the others.

////

Daryl watched as the walkers stumbled through the hilltop, looking for any living flesh, when they came across the farm animals they over crowded them and all that was heard was the cries of pain from the cattle and pigs as the walkers devoured them.

He watched as the Barrington House was set ablaze and prayed silently to himself that everyone he knew had gotten out okay.

"Alpha those weaklings have fled," Beta said as he put down a reanimated male.

"Not to worry, we will find them, they are most likely trying to make their way to the last community and when they do we will end their pathetic lives," Alpha said, "Soon a bile of burnt ashes, dead bodies and destroyed communities will be all the remains of these pathetic survivors," Her voice was cold and filled with a sadistic enjoyment.

As Daryl stood behind them, his body language struggled to control all the different emotions inside of him.


	29. We've Still Got Some Fight Left In Us

The cool November air, blew through a forest in northern Virginia, blowing out the small fire that was keeping the survivors of Hilltop warm.

Carl, Enid and Lydia were huddle together, shivering as their thin jackets failed to keep them warm from the cold air and brutal Virginia winds. Hershey was asleep in Carl's lap, bundled in one of Carl's sweaters and was sleeping peacefully.

"I can't believe it's gone," Enid said is disbelief, "Barrington House, the medical trailer, the crops...our house," she looked sadly at Carl, "It's all gone."

Carl pulled her against him and rubbed his hand up and done her arm soothingly, "I know neither can I," He sniffled, "The last time I lost a home...it was the prison and that was over four years ago."

"I'm just glad you're safe and Maggie and Hershel and Lydia," Enid said with a sigh.

Enid noticed that Lydia was staring off into the dark. She had barely said a word since the attack.

"It wasn't your fault Lydia," Enid said and she placed a soothing hand on Lydia's back, rubbing it lightly.

Lydia sighed, "I know...it's not that," she turned towards her guardians and they noticed the tear in her eye.

"What's wrong?" Carl asked.

Lydia's breath was shaky, "I didn't see Josh when we evacuated...I don't know if he made it out," Lydia said, there was a tinge of a sob in her voice.

"I'm sure he made it out," Carl reassured her.

"But you don't know that, I was stupid...I pushed away him away when I should have pulled him close," Lydia said sadly.

Enid pulled her into a hug, "He's alive, you just got to have hope."

At the moment Maggie made her way over to the four, she smiled slightly at the sight of her son, asleep in Carl's arms. He looked so peaceful despite everything that had happened.

"Bertie and I finished the headcount," Maggie said.

Carl, Enid and Lydia all looked up intently, "And?" they all asked.

"Including the five of us, thirty people made it out," she said sadly.

Carl and Enid's mouth were agape in surprise. That was less than half of the population.

"Who...who did we lose?" Carl asked hesitantly, part of him really didn't want to know Maggie's answer, but he needed to know if anyone he was close to had been lost. He knew that Dr. Carson and Kal were dead, but he dreaded who else might have been killed in the attack.

"Dr. Carson, Kal and Ms. Maitlin and several others didn't make it and there's at least ten who we don't know if they're dead or alive," Maggie said sadly.

"Josh?" Lydia asked nervously, "Is he..."

"He's alive, he's pretty upset at the moment and he could probably use a friend."

Lydia nodded and slowly rose from the ground. She turned towards Carl and Enid, "I'll be back...I won't be long," She said hesitantly. Part of her wanted to make sure that Josh was okay and the other part of her wanted to stay with Carl and Enid and make sure that nothing happened to them. It was like her brain was at a crossroads, it was basically picking between love and... love. Two different types of love.

"Take as long as you need," Carl said, reassuring the girl.

Lydia nodded and walked off in the direction that Maggie pointed her in.

Once Lydia was out of earshot, Maggie turned to Carl and Enid with a grim expression on her face. "We're in really bad shape," Maggie said, "I had Eduardo and Wesley scout ahead...they found a massive herd of walkers about a mile from here, it's going to prevent us from reaching Alexandria...unless we take the swamped."

For Carl this whole situation was complete Déjà vu. Nearly three years ago he had been in a similar situation.

After Alexandria had been attacked by the Saviours and Morgan had been bit, Carl was barely alive, shrapnel wounds had torn into his stomach and left him heavily wounded. Daryl had managed to get him, Judith and most of the Alexandrians to Hilltop, but along the way, they had been forced to cross a swamp filled with Walkers. The whole thing brought back painful memories for Carl and occasionally he had nightmares about the whole thing. So now to be in a similar situation was like the horror movies he used to watch on Saturday nights with his dad. Same plot just different circumstances, but neither the less still terrifying.

"Forget the swamp, we'll camp here for the night and in the morning, hopefully the herd will have moved on and we can get to Alexandria," Carl said.

Reluctantly, Maggie nodded in agreement, "Fine but if the herd hasn't moved by noon tomorrow then we have to take the swamp. Alpha and the Whisperers could be on the move right now, we need to get to Alexandria before they do."

////

Lydia found Josh huddled on the ground, shivering with his back against the stump of an old pine tree. He looked up at her when he heard her approached and she noticed the sadness in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I heard about Ms. Maitlin, Lydia's voice was quiet, "I'm sorry Josh."

He shrugged, "It's not a big deal or anything, I didn't know her that well, I just stayed in her trailer...not like I loved her or anything," The last part of his sentence was cold and directed at Lydia.

She sighed and sat down beside him, "Look about the other night-"

He held up his hand to silence her, "Stop you don't need to apologize, the feelings weren't mutual," he turned and flashed her a small smile, "Don't worry I'll get over you...eventually."

"I don't want you to get over me," Lydia said in a soft voice, she stared at Josh with her emerald green eyes.

He gave her a confused look.

"I mean-I-like...Look I like you okay I have feelings for you and I shouldn't have pushed you away."

"Then why did you?"

She sighed, "Look I was with the Whisperers for over two years, they drilled it into my head that getting attached to people and caring about people and having feelings for people made me weak. I thought that loving people made me weak."

"But you love Carl and Enid?"

"Yes but it took me a while to accept how much I cared for them and my feelings for you are different, Carl and Enid are like my guardians. You on the other hand are...you're-you're...I have feeling for you, feeling that I've never had before and that scared me...I shouldn't have pushed you away, I should have pulled you closer," she said, her green eyes were wet.

"What does that mean?" Josh said, the thirteen year old was still somewhat confused by Lydia's revelation and what it meant.

"This," she whispered and pressed her lips against his.

Her actions caught Josh by surprise and for a split second he was frozen, before he relaxed and moved his lips with hers. Her lips parted briefly and their tongues connected for a spilt second, she tasted like Bubble-gum and he tasted like spice.

They pulled away, in the faint light from the firefly's they could see the blush on each other's faces.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" she asked breathlessly.

His answer was to kiss her again.

////

"Do you think Daryl has really betrayed us?" Enid asked Carl as they sat in silence between two tall trees. They had relieved Crystal and Wesley from watch and were now looking at the rising sun. The vibrant pink and orange colours made the clouds look like cotton candy.

Carl shook his head, "No. Whatever Daryl is up to, there's got to be a good reason for it," he said firmly.

Enid could tell that he was distracted and she had a pretty good idea of what was distracting him.

"We'll make it Carl," she said reassuringly as she run soothing circled in his callused palm with her soft fingers, "We will."

"I know...it just seems that nothing good has happened the past month," His voice was tired.

Enid saw something out of the corner of her eye and nudged Carl, "Well there's something good," she said with a breathy laugh.

Carl saw what she was looking at and a small smile formed on his face.

Lydia and Josh we're walking hand and hand towards the fire, which Eduardo had managed to start up again, Lydia's head was resting on Josh's shoulder.

"Remind me when this is all over to have a talk with Josh," Carl said and Enid rolled her eyes before resting her own head on Carl's shoulder.

////

A walker stumbled through the forest, groaning and snarling before he was cut short by a knife being plunged into the side of its skull.

Enid pulled her knife out as the walker fell to the ground with a thud.

Around her Carl, Aaron and Maggie put down other walkers.

They were scouting the main trail, if the herd was gone then they would be able to avoid taking the swamp.

Nodding to each other, they silently moved forward, avoiding leaves and twigs to prevent any unnecessary noise.

As they got to the edge of the woods, their faces fell at the sight before them.

"Dammit," Carl muttered.

At least thirty walkers were still stumbling along the road. There was no way to get rid of them. They couldn't take them on directly and if they used their guns, they risked attracting more walkers to their position.

"Looks like we're going to have to go through the swamp," Maggie said, her heart ached when she saw the pained look on Carl's face.

At that moment loud music began to blare through the area. The sound of heavy metal music caused the group to wince.

The first thing that crossed their minds was that the Whisperers had found them and were attracting walkers towards them. Quickly they raised their firearms.

To their surprise the walkers began to follow the sound...down the road. The music was coming from somewhere far away and it was drawing the walkers away.

After a few minutes the walkers we're completely out of sight and seeing that it was all clear, the group of four moved onto the road.

At that moment, two horses galloped onto the road. Carol and Jerry sat on the horses, looks of surprise on their faces at the sight of their friends.

"Dudes! We thought you were dead!" Jerry exclaimed.

"We thought the same about you guys," Carl said, chuckling at Jerry's reaction.

"We barely made it out...thirty-five of us made it to Alexandria," Carol said sadly.

Maggie nodded, "Hilltop is gone, thirty of us survived. We're on our way to Alexandria."

"Rick is formulating a defense strategy, Jerry and I were scouting for any sign of the Whisperers."

Carl and Enid exchanged a look.

"Maggie you and Aaron should go back with Carol and Jerry," Enid said, "Carl and I can lead the rest of the group on foot."

Maggie, Aaron and Carol all gave the young couple hesitant looks.

"Are you sure? What if you encounter another heard?" Maggie asked.

"We can handle it, we've still got some fight left in us," Carl said, his voice filled with a mixture of pride and determination. Enid nodded beside him.

The adults exchanged looks and nodded.

"Alright," Maggie said and hugged both Carl and Enid, "Be safe okay."

They nodded, "We Will."

Maggie climbed on behind Carol and Jerry helped Aaron up. With one last look at the pair, they rode off into the forest.

As the galloping of hooves quieted down as the horses got father and further away, Enid turned to Carl.

"We'd better get back to the others, we don't have a lot of time to waste."

Carl nodded, "Yeah something tells me there's a big fight coming and they're going to need us at Alexandria."

Together the pair ran back into the forest to gather the rest of the survivors.

////

Near Alexandria, a lone tower stood just outside the woods. Inside the tower, Father Gabriel stood in the tower, looking through the scope of his M4A1. He was acting as the lookout, keeping an eye out for the Whisperers.

It was near dusk and Gabriel was waiting for his relief to show up. As the sun started to set, he heard something that sent cold chills down his spine.

He looked through his scope and what he saw nearly stopped his heart.

A gigantic herd of walkers was walking towards the post, stumbling out of the forest and heading towards Alexandria.

He needed to get back to Alexandria and warm his friends.

He went to climb down the ladder but lost his footing and fell. By some miracle his ankle got caught in one of the rungs and he cried in pain as his ankle snapped.

He remained suspended near the ground, pain seared through his body like fire.

He noticed a figure walking towards him and his heart started to race when he saw the knife in his hand.

Before he could do anything the figure plunged the knife into Gabriel's stomach leaving him in a similar state that Negan had once left Spencer Monroe.

The priest cried in pain as blood pooled around the wound.

"Why?" he asked the figure, his breath ragged.

"You are weak," was all the figure said and walked away.

Walkers began to stumble towards the wounded man.

"The lord is my shepherd," was all Gabriel said and then the walkers were upon him.


	30. Divided We Fall

"There's no way we can beat a herd that size," Heath argued as he and many other key residents stood in the living room and Rick and Michonne's house, arguing over defense strategies.

"We took down the herd from the quarry," Aaron shot back.

"This one is twice the size of the one from the quarry," Carol said solemnly. She glanced around the room at the dozen or so people in the room, "I'm not saying we can't do it, it's just not going to be easy."

"Neither was Terminus or The Wolves, or the herd or the Saviours," Michonne said, "But we still made it, we won, we survived."

"We just need a plan," Maggie added.

"I may have an idea that could offer some assistance," Eugene spoke up. He brushed his mullet back and stood up, "As you may be aware when I was at the sanctuary I devised a plan to remove the herd of walkers. I attached a musical device to a remote-control helicopter and planned to use it to remove the walkers."

"Didn't Dwight shoot it down?" Rosita asked.

"Indeed he did but I do believe that if I modify my idea and use the pair of drones we recovered and attached some of the speakers to it, we might be able to draw the walkers or at least a percentile of it away from Alexandria," Eugene explained.

"Where would we lead them to?" Michonne asked.

"We could lead them to the ocean," Carol said and everyone turned too look at her, "If we can lead them to the cliff then they'll fall right over into the ocean."

"Carol's plan has merit and could logically work, but I need to be within fifty metre of the drone for the remote to work," Eugene said.

"Then we'll send a team with you on horseback, they'll cover you while you handle the drone," Rick said, "Any volunteers?"

"I'm in," Jesus said.

"So am I, it will be nice to get back on a horse, even it is for shitty reasons," Maggie said with a tiny chuckle.

"I'm going too," Carol added.

Heath sighed, "Count me in"

"Yumiko and I will go as well," Magna added, "We can take an alternate route and proved fire support from above."

"This is our home now to and we're going to help defend it," Yumiko added.

Rick nodded and gave all the volunteers an appreciative nod, "Alright, the rest of us will handle whatever doesn't get drawn away."

"If we can remove most of the walkers, the whisperers will lose a majority of their army and we'll have the tactical advantage," Rosita said.

"What about Daryl?" Maggie asked and regretted it when she saw Rosita turn away and rest a hand on her swollen belly.

Rick sighed and rubbed his hand through his short salt and pepper hair, "I have the construction crew reinforcing all the weak point and the escape routes that Daryl created," he gave Rosita a sympathetic look, "I don't know what's going on with him or why he's with the whisperers but we have to trust that he's got a good reason for doing what he's been doing."

"And yet he's help the Whisperers destroy two of the three communities," Heath sneered.

Anger boiled like an erupting volcano in Rosita's chest, "Screw you Heath! You spent over a year with them, you have no right to say that, you attacked Jesus and Carl, you're no better."

Heath stood up and slammed his fist on the table, "At least I didn't intentionally attacked my allies and I didn't abandon my lover and unborn child."

Rosita lunged forwards, her knife drawn and had it not been for Siddiq and Michonne who grabbed her and held her back.

"Rosita calm down, he's not worth it," Michonne tried to soothe her friend while she glared at Heath.

"She's right it's not good for the baby or for you," Siddiq added.

Rosita slowly lowered her shaking hand and sheathed her knife, however she continued to give Heath a death stare.

"Enough all of you! Look at us, we're divided, we're fighting with each other," Rick said in a raised voice, a hard look on his aging face, "The only way we have any chance of winning this is if we stand united, divided we fall! We can do this, this is our home and we have to protect it...so all of you put aside your personal issues and focus on what's important...we're a community and a family and we have to have each other's backs if we're going to survive this."

Slowly Rick's words registered in everyone's minds and they nodded, the death glares and feelings of hatred slowly leaving their bodies as they instead concentrated their energy on helping to prepare for what possibly could be the end of their lives as they knew it.

////

"I care about you...sorry it took me so damn long to say it."

"You don't have to say it back but I love you Daryl Dixon."

"I'm pregnant."

"I'm sorry I left, I'm scared...my childhood was shitty...it wasn't good and I don't know if I'm cut out to be a father you know."

"We'll figure it out together."

"I love you Rosita Espinosa and don't you ever think I don't."

"Promise me you'll come back."

"I'll see you soon...both of you."

Daryl Dixon bolted upwards and nearly smacked his head off a low hanging branch. His hair was a sweaty mess his breathing was heaving.

His sleep had been plagued by memories of his relationship with Rosita and all the 'important moments' in it.

When Beth died, Daryl refused let himself ever develop feelings for anyone and for a long time he had done that, until he developed a friendship with Rosita Espinosa.

He had been drawn to her in ways that he found difficult to explain. She was beautiful, a fierce fighter, stubborn and like Daryl, often didn't show her softer side. Eventually she had opened up to Daryl like a flower in a sun and he had seen her softer side and after struggling with his feelings for her, admitted them.

Now she was pregnant with his kid and he felt like crap for having just up and leaving her.

Mind you he had a good reason and his plan had been working out perfectly, as long as things went according to his plan in Alexandria, than hopefully he would be able to return home alive and see the birth of his son, that is if they took him back. After what he'd done, he didn't even know if Rick or Rosita would want him around.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Beta kicked him in the shin.

He looked up at the man and guessed that he was smirking beneath the walker mask he was wearing.

"What you so sad about?" missing your friends or that pregnant chick you knocked up?" Beta asked with an evil laugh in his voice.

It took all of Daryl's restraint not to pull the pistol out of his boot and put a bullet into the man's skull.

"Screw off," he mumbled and gave the man a stare that would intimidate wolf.

"Gentlemen, Gentlemen please stop the hostilities, victory is upon us," Alpha said as she walked towards them.

"Indeed Alpha and it is a well-deserved victory," Beta said.

"Delta may I assume that you have a way for us to enter the community?" she raised an eyebrow at him with a look that sent a cold chill down his spine.

"Yeah I know what to do?" Daryl said, trying not to flinch from her look.

"Excellent, soon Carl Grimes and his wife, family and friends and that traitor will die at the hands of out dead brothers and sisters," Alpha said and gestured to the herd assembled in the field bellow the bank where they were.

Beta laughed sinisterly and Daryl nodded, ignoring the pit in his stomach.

////

"Run, keep going," Josh yelled as he and Lydia ran through the forest, pursued by a small herd and a whisperer armed with a club.

Carl and Enid had led them down a steep embankment towards a road when Walkers had appeared below them and above them.

Thanks to Enid's quick thinking, they managed to shoot several walkers and create gaps in the blockade, allowing the survivors to spilt up at the embankment and make it to safety.

Lydia and Josh had been forced to split off from Carl and Enid and were now fleeing from a small herd.

As they ran through think brush, branches scratching they arms, Lydia turned around and fire a shot into the skull of a walker. Carl had been smart and given her a silencer a week ago, now she was able to fire her gun without the risk of attracting more attention.

Josh fired the Marlin rifle into the group, taking out another walker. He pulled the lever down to reload when he stepped on a rock and tripped, falling to the ground.

"Josh!" Lydia cried out and she ran back towards him, firing at the walkers, another two going down.

Just as she was about to reach him, the whisperer with the club tackled her to the ground and she dropped her pistol onto the ground.

She struggled underneath the figure, in stomach feeling sick at the smell of guts and blood.

"Say goodnight traitor," the Whisperers said before raising his club over her head.

Lydia closed her eyes and waited for the blow...but it never came. Instead a shot rang out and she felt the body fall to the ground beside her.

She opened her eyes and noticed that Josh was holding his rifle in her direction.

"Is...it dead?"

Lydia nodded, "Ye-yes," She said in a weak voice and then when her eyes went past Josh, horror immediately filled the emerald green orbs.

At least ten walkers were closing in on Josh.

"Behind you," she yelled and searched frantically for her gun.

She could her Josh firing his weapons and a small part of her hoped that maybe he could be them, but then the gun stops and she herd him yell.

"Josh!" She cried, as a walker fell on top of him.

"Lydia get out of here," He screamed as a walker torn into his chest.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she watched her boyfriend of less than a day be torn apart by walker.

"Go! Now!" He cried before the walkers completely over took him.

Not looking back, Lydia ran off. For several minutes she continued to run until by some miracle she ran right into Carl's chest.

Carl stumbled backwards before he steadied himself and caught her.

"Lydia?" he asked in surprise. "Where were you?"

Lydia looked up and noticed that Enid was beside him, a worried look on her pale face.

In the distance she could see the rest of the Hilltop, gathered around a group of trees.

"Josh and I got separated... we ran into a herd and he...he tripped and he...," she couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence and broke down in sobs.

Her knees grew weak and she fell to the ground, tears pouring down her face like a heavy rain.

Enid knelt down beside her and for several minutes she held the sobbing girl, rocking her and rubbing soothing circles on her back. Carl kneeled beside them and squeezed Lydia's hand.

"I couldn't save him," she whispered and Carl and Enid's hearts broke.

////

"I'm going to Kill Her," Lydia said coldly as she walked beside Enid, leaves crunching under her sneakers.

"Who?" Enid asked and she crinkled her face in confusion.

"Alpha," Lydia said, her green eyes were now cold, "I want her dead for what she did to me...for what she did to you guys...for Josh."

Enid recognized the look is Lydia's eyes, it was the look Carl had when they first kissed, right before he went to try and assassinate Negan. It was a cold hard look that told her that Lydia was both angry and reckless and she knew from personal experience that it could a deadly combination.

////

"Here," Rosita said as she handed a megaphone to Eugene. She noticed the confused look on his face, "It was Tara's...the one from when she planned Carl and Enid's wedding," she said, a tiny smile formed on her face at the memory.

"Correct me if I am not mistaken, but did Michonne not throw that into the pond?"

Rosita nodded, laughing slightly, "she did but a couple days later, Daryl fished it out of the pond. Somehow it still works and I thought if might help you to lead the walkers away, you know loud noises and all," She shrugged.

"Thank you, I'm sure that I will be able to put it to some sort of logical use," Eugene said.

Rosita rolled her eyes and pulled him into a hug, "You better come back okay? This little guy is going to need his godfather here when he comes out," Rosita said and gestured to her swollen belly.

"I am honoured," Eugene said and hugged her one last time, before he headed towards the stable.

As he walked away, Rosita felt a pain in her back, she struggled to remain standing and she needed to find Siddiq.

Slowly she walked off towards the Medical trailer.

////

"You and Gracie stay inside and don't open the door to the cellar unless it anyone you know," Michonne said to Judith as she set up a pair of cots in the cellar.

"Yes mom," Judith said as she played with Gracie.

"Good," she kissed Judith on her head and then Gracie. As she stood up, several loud explosions echoed through the house.

"What was that?"

Michonne was already running up the stairs, her Katana unsheathed, "I don't know Judy, but I'm going to find out," she turned to and took one last look at the two girls who were like daughters to her, "stay safe."

////

"Siddiq, I think somethings wrong with the baby," Rosita said as a sharp pain in her stomach caused her to grip the counter in order to remain standing.

"Okay, let's take a look, I'm sure everything's okay," Siddiq reassured his friend as he guided her towards the bed.

At that moment a loud explosions caused him to nearly loose his balance.

"What was that?" Rosita asked as she let out a ragged breath.

"I don't know," Was Siddiq's reply.

////

Daryl smirked as several explosions happened around the outer wall. His plan was working.

A couple months back, before Carl and Enid's wedding, he and Tara had discovered a military base, several hours away. They had cleaned the place out of its weapons and explosives.

Before he had left for his watch rotation with Michonne and Carl, Daryl had wired several Claymore and Anti-Tank mines around the outer perimeter of the wall, near some of the weaker spots.

Now the Whisperers, in their attempt to set fire to the wall, had set off the mines, killing many whisperers and walkers, while setting even more on fire with the gasoline he had poured around the mines.

He pulled his pistol out of his sock, now it was time to finish Alpha once and for all.

Just as he raised his .45, loud death metal music erupted in the air above him and he noticed a pair of drones flying overhead.

"Good old Eugene," He thought as he watched the gates opened and six horses galloped out.

"Attention Walker and Whisperers please follow us as we take you on a lovely site seeing tour towards the ocean," Eugene voice echoed over the bullhorn as he and the other galloped away, several hundred walkers turned and slowly began to follow them. Daryl smirked, it looked like his family had a plan of their own.

Turning his attentions back to Alpha and Beta, he raised his pistol and opened fire.

Four of his shots hit both walkers and two whisperers around the pair, but his fifth shot missed Beta's head.

They turned and saw Daryl with his gun raised.

"Traitor!" Beta cried.

"You will pay for your treachery Delta...with your life," she turned towards Beta, "Kill him Beta, I will handle things here."

Beta nodded, an evil glint is his eyes, "With pleasure," and with that he took off after Daryl, he spear raised in the air.

Daryl fired his last two shots at two walkers getting close to him and then ran into the forest, with Beta in pursuit.

If Beta wanted to fight him, than Daryl Dixon was ready for him, but he was going to even the playing field before he did so.

As he ran, he just hoped that his plan hadn't caused anyone else to die.

////

"What was that?" Aaron asked and he and Rick ran out of the church, having been drawn to several explosions throughout the community.

"Look," Rick said and pointed at a gap in the wall, burn medal on either side of the gap.

Rick and Aaron watched in horror as walkers stumbled through the gap along with walkers carrying bows and spears.

Aaron watched as several other walkers' stumbled through other holes in the wall across the community.

"Rick, we're cut off," he said and pointed to a herd of walkers that began to stumble around the road, searching for living flesh.

Their path to the front gate was blocked.

Rick raised his Norinco 56 and started to fire at the herd, picking off walkers one by one.

He paused to look at Aaron, "Start shooting, if we don't break through, then we'll be cut off from everyone else, it's like I said earlier, if we're divided we fall."

Aaron nodded and picked up his M4A1 and started to fire at the herd.

As the pair fired, they were forced to take cover behind a railing as a couple of walkers started firing arrows at them.

The battle had begun and now they just needed to see if they would survive it or not.


	31. United We Stand

Sweat dripped down Rick's face, his shirt was damp like grass in the early morning and his heart was pounding in his ear as he and Aaron fired at the seemingly endless herd of walkers and Whisperers that prevented them from leaving the church.

Rick knelt down behind the railing on the porch and reloaded his Norinco 56.

"At this rate we're going to run out of ammo before we even make a dent," Aaron yelled as he ducked down to reload.

"We need to get to gate, join up with the others and make our stand there," Rick called.

He scanned his eyes over the surrounding area, looking for something useful and finally something caught his eye. His gaze fell on the water tower near the church.

"There," he said and pointed towards the water tower. Aaron gave him a confused look. "If we can shoot out the support beams, the thing will topple over onto the herd and it'll give us a chance to break through.

Aaron nodded and twisted his body and fired into the herd, several walkers falling down to the ground like bowling pins.

At the same time Rick started to fire into one of the wooden support beams with his rifle.

Several bullets hit the wooden beam, sending wooden splinters flying through the air until one bullet broke the beam in half.

The tower wobbled and then buckled over and crashed to the ground, sending several gallons of water rushing towards the herd.

The water smashed into the herd and overtook them. It swept them into several houses and other structures.

Rick and Aaron took this moment to put down the remaining walkers and whisperers.

"Good thinking," Aaron panted as he patted Rick on the back, "Now what?" he asked.

"We need to get to the front gate," Rick answered and the pair made their way towards the front gate, Aaron struggled to keep up with Rick because of his ankle

When they got to the kitchen, Rick held up his hand to stop his friend.

"If we can up there, we can get a vantage point and hit them from above."

Aaron nodded and Rick boosted him up so that he could grab the roof. Once Aaron was safely on the roof, he held out his hand and pulled Rick up onto the roof.

Together they crawled across the roof towards the main gate, the sound of gunfire ringing in their ears. They looked out at the front day and saw a horrifying sight.

Several residents were fighting walkers coming from several directions.

Rick let out a breath of relief when he spotted Michonne next to Scott. If she was here then Judith and Gracie must be safe.

Having been given slight relief, Rick picked up his rifle and started to fire at the herd, picking off walkers carrying weapons.

////

"Hold the line," Scott called over the sounds of gunfire as he and several others including Bruce, Dianne, Jerry, Jake and Dani fired into the herd while taking cover from arrows that landed inches from them.

"Scott!" Michonne called as she ran towards the group, using her katana to slice through a couple rouge walkers, "What happened? What were those explosions?"

Scott shook his head, "We don't know, but now we've got walkers pouring in from several different holes in the wall," he said as he fired another burst from his M4A1 into the herd. Several walkers fell to the ground as bullets hit their skulls, blood splattered like paint on a canvas.

"Have you seen Rick?"

"He was at the church with Aaron earlier," Jerry called, "We haven't seen him since."

At that exact moment gunfire came from their right and Michonne formed a look of utter relief when she saw Rick and Aaron firing from the roof of the gazebo.

Walker's continued to come in several different directions and Michonne knew that Rick had been right, united they stood a chance against the Whisperers.

She silently prayed that her friends, who were out on horseback where doing okay and would all make it back alive.

////

Five horses galloped along a dirt road next to a large ridge. Loud music blared through the area and hundreds of walkers pursued the horses, the loud music keeping their attention.

"How much further?" Jesus asked Carol as he shot a walker who got too close to Eugene's horse.

"About another three kilometres," Carol called over the loud music. She'd never been a fan of heavy metal, the music often gave her headaches, but right now it was theie saving grace as it led several walkers towards their pending doom.

Several walkers began to close in on the horses only to be shot down from atop the ridge.

True to their word, Magna and Yumiko were excellent shots and had ridden onto the ridge and were now picking off targets from long range, protecting their fellow survivors as they continued to lead the walkers towards the ocean.

As long as things continued to go according to plan, Carol was confident that they could pull this off, they could win.

She knew just as well as Rick that united they stood a much better chance against the Whisperers then they did when they had been divided into their individual communities.

Could that have been Daryl's plan all along? Had he figured this out and led the whisperers to the Kingdom and Hilltop so that everyone would be forced to regroup at Alexandria?

The explosions weren't from the whisperers, they were from the explosive Daryl had recovered at the military base. He must have rigged them in order to weaken the herd.

He hadn't been playing them, he had been playing the Whisperers. Despite knowing him for seven years, Carol never ceased to be amazed by the risky and unconventional yet well-meaning and brave plans he came up with.

She also knew him well enough to know that he most likely was blaming himself for what had happened. She needed to survive this so she could tell him that he was a good person and to thank him for what he had done, because as odd as it sounded Daryl Dixon and his espionage may have saved the lives of everyone he cared for. She needed to tell him that.

////

Daryl landed another punch into Beta's jaw and the disguised man stumbled backwards holding his jaw in pain.

Beta pulled off his mask and wiped his bleeding lip. Underneath the mask was a bald man who looked to be in his later thirties to early forties. His skin was pasty and pale and his eyes were almost dead like.

"Damn I thought the mask was ugly but I guess what's under it is worse," Daryl taunted and turned his body to avoid Beta's fist. All the training he'd done with Jesus was paying off, his hand to hand combat skills had improved greatly and his strategy of wearing Beta down and then dealing the occasional blow was starting to work.

"At least I didn't knock up someone and abandon my kid," Beta goaded and smirked as Daryl lunged forward. He had struck a nerve and now he was going to let Daryl's own anger work against him.

He dodged or blocked every single one of Daryl's punches and then at just the right moment, punched the hunter right in the stomach and then sucker-punched him in the jaw sending Daryl to the ground.

Beta picked up his spear and plunged it into Daryl's stomach, or at least he would have had Daryl not grabbed a tree branch and shoved it into Beta's chest, knocking the wind out of him and sending him stumbling backwards.

"You know once I kill you, I'm going to kill that cute little Spanish whore that you knocked up," Beta said.

His words broke the proverbial cage and the animal that was Daryl Dixon was released.

Daryl slammed the branch into the side of Beta's head, the force of which sent the man stumbling back in pain.

Beta rested against the base of an old pine tree and went to reach for his spear when Daryl lunged forward and plunged his knife into Beta's chest. Acting quickly he pulled the knife out and then rammed it into the side of Beta's skull, effectively ending the sick man's life.

As he stepped back and watched the body of the man he hated fall to the ground, he wiped the blood and sweat from his face and then took off back towards Alexandria.

He needed to make sure everyone was okay...he needed to make sure that Rosita was okay...that his child was okay.

Ignoring the burning sensation in his muscles, he ran as fast as he could towards home.

////

"So I'm not in labour?" Rosita asked.

Siddiq shook his head, "No you had false contractions," he saw the concerned look on her face, "It's not uncommon for this late in the pregnancy," He assured her.

Before Rosita could respond the door slammed open and three walkers stumbled in.

Siddiq shot the first two and went to shoot the third when it tackled him to the ground, snarling like a wild animal as it attempted to bite him.

Rosita pulled her Glock 30 from her holster and fired it, the bullet hitting the walker in the skull.

As Siddiq pushed the walker off of him, a Whisperer ran into the room holding a spear.

Before Siddiq could react, Rosita shot the disguised human twice and he fell to the floor.

Siddiq rose to his feet and nodded at Rosita, "Thanks," he said sincerely and she nodded back, flashing him a tight smile.

They both turned at the sound of more walkers and moved towards the windows of the medical office.

When they saw the herd outside, they looked at each other, exchanging words silently with each other before turning back to look outside. They raised their guns and started to fire at the herd outside. 

////

"Fall Back!" Jerry yelled as he slammed his rifle into the skull of a walker.

Slowly the line of fighters began to fall back, some like Scott and Jake firing into the herd while others like Jerry and Michonne sliced and stabbed those that got to close.

Rick watched the scene from atop the kitchen and fired another burst from his rifle before it clicked. He was all out of ammunition.

"I'm out," he said as he turned to Aaron.

"So am I," Aaron said as he lowered his now empty gun, "We should get down to the ground and help the others."

Rick nodded and pulled his hatchet out of its holster and prepared to scale down the side of the kitchen wall when a massive amount of gunfire emerge from left of the herd.

Rick looked in that direction and his eyes lit up with a mixture of relief and amazement as he watched the sight before him.

Help had arrived!

////

"Spread out," Carl yelled over the sound of gunfire as he fired his FN Fal at the herd of walkers.

"Bertie, Crystal, take the right flank," Enid ordered as she fired at a Whisperer with a bow. "Eduardo take the left flank, Wesley cover the rear."

She turned to her side looking for Lydia and realized that her adoptive daughter had vanished. She sighed, she should have known the young girl would take off after Alpha.

Seeing that her husband and the others seemed to have turned the battle in their favour, Enid ran off to find Lydia.

Carl could take care of himself and normally Lydia could to, but in the mindset the girl was currently in, she was a danger to herself and her lust for revenge would be her own undoing unless Enid could find her first.

////

"Dad!" Carl called as he gunned down a couple walkers closing in on his father and Michonne, "Are you guys okay?"

"We are now," Michonne said and flashed a smile at Carl, "Is everyone okay?"

"Most of us made it here," Carl said as he slammed the butt of his rifle into a club-wielding whisperer, "I left Hershel in the stables with the other children, the place is secure," he reassured his parents, "Enid and Lydia were here but they must be towards the rear," Carl grunted as he pushed a walker off of him and shot it with his pistol.

"Maggie, Carol and some of the others are leading part of the herd away," Rick explained as he took out a walker with his Python, "They somehow got in, we don't know how, but we're beating them," he turned towards the rest of the fighters, "Everyone forward, we can do this, united we can win this."

Moral returning by the arrival of the Hilltop residents, the members of the militia moved forward, firing at the herd and one by one they started to fall.

As they pushed the walkers back, an explosion towards the rear of the herd diverted the attention of both the living and the dead.

Rick heard the distinctive sound of an engine, or more specifically an engine of a motorcycle, a motorcycle driven by none other than Daryl Dixon.

As the hunter roared through the gate, he pulled the pin of a grenade out with his teeth and tossed it into the herd of walkers. The resulting explosions sent both walkers and Whisperers flying.

He drove his motorcycle up towards Rick and the others, "Sorry I'm late," he said as he turned off his bike.

Rick looked at him with a hard gaze that after several seconds formed into a smile, "Good to have you back brother."

Daryl nodded and pulled out his knife and started to take down several walkers coming towards them. He was united with his family again and it felt good.

////

Lydia spotted Alpha sneaking away from the battle and towards a house, from her brief stay she knew that Carl's family lived in that house and knowing what Alpha was capable of, pursued her.

She followed Alpha at a distance and then headed down an alley and hoped a fence, landing in the yard of Rick's house. She hid behind a wooden playhouse like the one she had as a child.

As Alpha walked past the structure, Lydia raised her pistol up and fired it at the women who had taken so much from her and hurt her so horribly.

She squeezed the trigger several times until the clip was empty.

However her shaky hands prevented her from hitting Alpha and the older women turned around, a look of hatred formed on her face.

Lydia jumped out from behind the play structure and charged towards the older woman.

Alpha spotted her and smirked, "I've been waiting for this traitor."

Lydia lunged at Alpha, trying to stab her with her knife, but Alpha was prepared and she quickly blocked Lydia's attack and grabbed her tightly by the wrist.

She slapped Lydia's pale freckled cheek and pulled her hair back, flinging her to the ground. Grabbing her club, Alpha walked towards Lydia.

At that moment a gunshot went off and Alpha yelled in pain as a bullet struck her left thigh.

"Get away from her," Enid said as she stood in the yard, her revolver raised, the barrel smoking.

"Well it looks like I get to kill two birds with one stone," Alpha said evilly and pulled out a dagger.

Enid glared at Alpha and pulled out her mother's knife and charged at Alpha.

////

"We're almost there," Carol called as the horses neared the ledge of a cliff. At that moment her horse was startled by a walker grabbing his tail and the horse bucked, flinging her off and onto the ground.

"Carol!" Maggie cried and turned her horse around and sped towards one of her oldest friends.

Dazed and sore, Carol rose from the ground and withdrew her revolver, firing a couple shots into the approaching herd. Suddenly she felt a walker grab her from behind, as she struggled against the walkers grip a gunshot went off and Carol looked up to see Maggie holding her pistol out.

"You okay?" Maggie asked, as she holding out her hand towards Carol.

"Yeah," Carol said as she accepted the hand and climbed aboard Maggie's horse. Once Carol was safely aboard, Maggie rode back towards the other, in the distance she watched as Jesus, Heath and Eugene split off the road at the last second.

A majority of the walkers continued to follow the noise from the drones until they began to fall of the cliff towards a watery grave.

It had worked, they'd done it.

Sighing in relief, Carol ran her hand through her hair and down her neck. As her hand ran down her neck, she felt a wet substance on her neck and felt two holes in her neck, "Well damn," she said as she pulled her hand away and saw the blood covered fingers.

Maggie turned around and gasped in horror at the sight. Carol had been bitten.

"Tell Daryl that he was right... we're stronger united together," Carol said with a smile as she climbed off the horse, "Go on Maggie, go help the others finish this and remember me...and don't any of you ever take tomorrow for granted."

Maggie went to protest but couldn't find the words. Seeing the look on her friends face she nodded and smiled sadly. Slowly she rode away from her friend. As she got closer to the others, she heard a gunshot go off and she brought her horse to a stop.

She covered her face with her hands and cried at the loss of another old and dear friend.

////

Michonne slashed a walker, putting it down. Around her Carl, Daryl, Rick and the others were doing the same thing until the few remaining walkers were gone.

The battle was over, they had won and in the silence, everyone caught their breath and let relief wash over them for the first time in days.

All of a sudden and scream pierced the silent air like a balloon popping, it was one that Carl knew, "Lydia," he said and ran off in the direction of the screams, Rick and Michonne right behind him.

////

Lydia slammed into the side of the house after a kick from Alpha sent her backwards. As she tried to stand she watched Enid punch Alpha and then in return be struck in the face by one of Alpha's fists.

Enid stumbled backwards as Alpha rushed at her. At the last second she moved out of the way and kneed her in the stomach. As she went to kick Alpha, the older woman kicked Enid in the stomach, sending her to the ground as she cried out in pain.

As Enid tried to stand up, she felt Alpha kick her in the stomach and she cried out in pain.

Alpha raised her dagger and prepared to stab Enid when she felt a sharp pain in her back.

She looked over her shoulder and watched as Lydia pulled her knife out of Alpha's back and then slashed her neck with it.

Alpha grabbed her throat and she put her hands around her throat, trying to stop the bleeding. As she sunk to the groaned, coughing, she gave Lydia a look of pure hatred, "Traitor," she coughed and then fully collapsed onto the ground, dead at the hand of the young girl she had hurt so badly.

Lydia stared at the dead body of the women who had nearly cost her everything that made her a human, a women who had beat her and left her with scars.

"Lydia?" Enids voice was weak and Lydia looked towards Enid and her green eyes filled with horror when she saw the blood stains on Enid's jeans.

Enid took a wobbly step toward Lydia before she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Mom!" Lydia cried out in fear as she ran towards Enid, praying that she was okay and that this world wouldn't take away the closet thing she had to a mother.


	32. A Part Of Our Family

The clock in the medical office ticked by slowly, with each tick heightening Carl's anxiety. He didn't know if Enid was okay, he didn't know if she'd been stabbed or shot or...bit.

Carl hated this waiting game, he wanted to be in the room with Enid while Siddiq examine her, but his friend and given him a firm no, promising to come get him as soon as he was done.

He felt like he had been waiting for hours, but according to the clock it had only been twenty minutes. It was like the sand in an hour glass was trickling down in slow motion.

"It's my fault," a quiet voice and Carl turned and looked at Lydia. The blood teen's face was covered in dirt and she had a cut on her lips. Her emerald green eyes had returned to how they had been the first time Carl met her, blank and emotionless. It broke his heart seeing her like this, like she was when she was with the whisperers.

"It's not your fault Lyd!"

"Enid came after me, she fought Alpha to protect me, it is because of me that she is in her current condition," Lydia said.

"It's not, and Enid wouldn't want you to blaming yourself," Carl said, trying to reassure the young girl.

"I have been questioning if I belong here...I'm I belong with you and Enid," Lydia said with a sad tone.

"Lydia-"

The girl raised her hand towards Carl to silence him, "Don't Carl, people died because of me...Josh died because of me and Enid might die to."

The thought of Enid dying made Carl sick to his stomach. It was like how he'd felt when he'd eaten all those chili dogs at the county fair when he was younger and later gotten sick after riding the 'Jackrabbit.' He looked at Lydia and forced a smile, "She's going to be okay Lydia and what happened to Josh and to Enid wasn't your fault...none of this was your fault."

Lydia stood up, "I appreciate that...but I need to be alone right now and just think...I'll return in an hour or so," she said swiftly and before Carl could protest, she turned and all but ran out the door.

Carl sighed and then jumped up when he heard the door to the room Enid was in open and Siddiq walked out.

"How...how is she?" Carl asked, almost fearful of the answer.

Siddiq smiled, "She's okay Carl. It looks like all the stress of the past few days took its toll on her body and she passed out, probably a combination of both exhaustion and dehydration," Siddiq explained.

"What about the blood?" Carl asked, still not quite able to grasp what Siddiq was saying.

"It wasn't hers, it was most likely walker blood, but aside from a couple minor cuts and bruises, Enid is perfectly fine," Siddiq said.

Carl let out a loud breath of relief and felt his knees go weak. Siddiq grabbed his shoulder and helped steady him.

"So she's okay?" Carl asked once he had regained his composure.

His friend smiled and nodded, "Yes both Enid and your baby are quite alright."

Carl nodded and smiled...and then it hit him. He looked at Siddiq with wide eyes, "Baby? Enid's pregnant?"

"You didn't know?" Siddiq asked and Carl shook his head.

"No, we'd thought about trying...before this all started and about two weeks ago, Enid took a test but it was negative," he raised his eyebrow at Siddiq, "How come the test didn't detect it?"

"Sometimes the tests aren't accurate, but I did an ultrasound and Enid is indeed pregnant."

"Why did you do an ultrasound?" Carl asked with worry in his voice.

"Enid asked me too, she said she had a feeling," Siddiq said.

Carl nodded and smiled, "Is she awake? Can I see her?"

"She's asleep right now, but you can go in and sit with her, she should be awake soon."

Carl nodded and shook Saddiq's hand, an appreciative look on his face, "Thank you."

Saddiq smiled and nodded, "You're welcome my friend, I'll be in my office if you need me."

Carl nodded and took a deep breath before he opened the door to where Enid was currently resting.

////

Lydia sat in the gazebo, staring out at the pond.

People were dead because of her, Josh had died because of her and so had several other people, including people close to Carl and Enid like Tara, Ezekiel and now Carol. The friendly older women has stitched her up before Lydia had led the team to rescue Carl and Enid.

People had lost their lives and their homes and while they may not blame her, she certainly blamed herself. Is she had gone with Alpha when the women had come looking for her then none of this would have happened.

"This is your fault you know," a voice said from behind her and she jumped.

She turned around with an angry look on her face and came face to face with an equally angry look from a fourteen year old boy with sandy blond hair and freckles.

"I know," she said in an annoyed voice.

"I lost my home," Henry said angrily as he clenched his fists, "And I lost Carol and Ezekiel...I lost my family before the war with the Saviours and Carol and Ezekiel were all that I had left and thanks to you...they're gone!"

"Ok," Lydia said as she stood up and started to walk towards the steps.

"All you can say is ok?" Henry yelled.

"I'm sorry," Lydia said and walked away, ignoring the slew of curse words Henry sent in her direction as she walked back towards the medical trailer.

She decided right then and there that she wanted nothing to do with new people, she didn't want to get close to someone else, only to lose them.

////

Carl watched as Enid's chest rose and fell at a steady rate.

He was holding on of her hands and stared at her, a mixture of both adoration and worry on his face.

He turned his head when the door opened and he smiled when he saw Lydia poke her head in.

"Hey, Siddiq told me I could come in but if you want to be alone I can wait outside."

Carl shook his head, "No come in, She'd want you here and so do I."

Lydia made her way over and sat down next to Carl, she rested her head on his shoulder and yawned, "Is she okay?"

Carl nodded, "Yeah, it was just the combination of her fight with Alpha mixed with exhaustion and dehydration," Carl explained.

"So she'll be okay?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah...but um there is something you should now...Enid's pregnant, we just found out today."

Lydia sat up, her spine stiffened and she looked hesitantly at Carl, "What does this mean...I can understand if it would inconvenient for me to remain with you guys..."

Carl put a hand on her shoulder, "No, you're a part of this family Lydia and you belong with us."

Lydia wiped away a stray tear and hugged Carl, "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," he said softly.

"So what happens now?" Lydia asked as they both watched Enid, looking for any sign of consciousness.

"Whatever happens, we'll make it," Carl said.

////

When Enid woke up an hour later it brought a huge amount of relief to both Carl and Lydia.

"Hey," Enid said in a tired voice as she felt Carl's lips on her forehead. She glanced over and smiled at Lydia, "You okay?"

Lydia nodded, "I am now, and I'm sorry I ran off...it was dumb and I didn't want you to get hurt and if I had known about the baby-"

"Lydia, it's okay...I'm okay and so is the baby," Enid said reassuringly.

She turned towards Carl, "Did we lose anyone?" she really didn't want to know the answer but she had to, she had to know if anyone close to her hadn't made it.

Carl nodded, "Gabriel and Carol didn't make it," he said sadly and brushed away a couple stray tears.

Enid blinked back her own tears and exhaled deeply, two members of 'Team Family' were gone and it sucked. She didn't say anything, she just squeezed Carl's hand and looked towards Lydia, "So you excited to be a big sister?"

Lydia was taken aback by the question, "I-uh-I mean...yeah but I was under the impression that I needed to be related to the baby to be a big sister."

"You're a part of this family and when this baby comes, he or she is going to have a really amazing big sister," Enid said, smiling at Lydia.

Lydia nodded and smiled at both Carl and Enid. The past four months had been a whirlwind of events and emotions, but if one good thing had come out of everything and that was that Lydia belonged again, she was part of a family, a family that in a few months would increase in size.


	33. This Doesn't Mean We're Friends

"Lydia, this isn't up for debate, you're not allowed to go outside the community until further notice," Carl said as he and Lydia stood on opposite sides of the living room in their new house.

It was actually the house Carl and Enid had stayed at for their wedding night and after learning it was still vacant, Carl and Enid had decided to move in.

The past two weeks had been filled with several major decisions. Rick and Maggie had decided to pool all the resources into one community. Everyone would now reside in Alexandria and the community would expand and rebuild. Construction on the wall and on adding several more structures was under way.

A council was also formed in order to make important decisions, like they had at the prison. The council's first decision had been to determine whether or not Daryl should be allowed to remain in the community. The vote had been ten to zero in favour of allowing Daryl to remain.

Given all the major decisions and construction going on at the time, any remaining adults were off on supply runs.

During this time, it was decided that no one under the age of sixteen would be allowed outside the walls until Alexandria had once again been secured.

This rule did not sit well with Lydia and she was very adamant about going outside the wall. For the past week, the young girl had been walking around with a chip on her shoulder and was challenging the rules and challenging Carl and Enid with every chance she got.

Neither one of them could figure out what was going on with the girl. Michonne and Maggie had said that it could the early stages of 'teenage rebellion,' but neither Carl or Enid thought that was the cause of Lydia's strange behaviour.

Enid believed that given everything that Lydia had been through the past three months, she was overloaded emotionally and that her way of coping for it was to act rebellious and pick fights were those who cared for her.

Enid also believed that losing Josh was having more of an effect on Lydia than she was letting on. Enid could sympathize with the young girl to an extent, having almost lost Carl soon after she accepted her feelings for him, but Lydia had seen Josh turn apart in front of her, mere hours after letting him in to her heart. No matter how much Lydia was able to contain and ignore her emotions, what happened was clearly having a noticeable effect on her.

Regardless of the reason, Carl was growing tired of her attitude, between dealing with a hormonal Enid, serving on the council and helping to rebuild Alexandria's grain silos and water towers, he was exhausted. The last thing he needed was to have an argument with Lydia about something that in the wake of everything that had happened, seemed very miniscule.

"You can't keep me cooped up in these walls forever, I need to go outside the walls and run around and feel free," she gave him a pointed look, "I know you know exactly what I'm talking about."

Carl nodded, he did know what she was talking about. Both he and Enid had loved going over the walls and getting the rush of freedom when the used to run through the forest and enjoy feeling free. After the incident with Deanna Monroe, they'd realized that neither of them wanted to go outside the walls anymore, instead growing closer with each other and with others within the huge walls of Alexandria.

"I do know what you're talking about, but it's just as important to grow closer with other people, why don't you hang out with some of the other kids," Carl suggested.

Lydia scoffed and rolled her eyes, "They only other kid close to my age is Henry and I am not going to be friends with that whiny moron," Lydia said.

Carl groaned, "Why don't you hang out with Judy and the little ones."

"You can only play Uno and tag so many times Carl," Lydia shot back as she slid her bare feet into a pair onto sneakers. She glanced up and saw the look on Carl's face, "Relax I'm not going to go outside the wall...yet," she smirked when she saw his nostrils flare.

"Lydia I'm not joking," he said as he followed her towards the door, "do not go over that wall, or you'll be grounded for the next two weeks," He warned.

Lydia rolled her eyes, "I already am," she said angrily as she stormed out the door, letting it slam behind her.

As the door closed, Carl groaned and rubbed his temples. If this was what raising a teenager was like, the respect he had for his father had grown even stronger and he was very grateful that his and Enid's child wouldn't been a teen for a long time.

"What was that all about?" Enid asked as she came down the stairs, dressed in a pair of jeans and a green flannel shirt.

Carl sighed, "Lydia wanted to go outside the walls and I told her no," he looked at Enid with a tired look on his face, "She doesn't like the word no."

"Most kids don't," Enid said giving a slight laugh as she wrapped her arms around Carl's neck, "I'm worried about her to," she said.

"I just wish I knew what to do," Carl sighed, "It's not like kids come with a manual or anything."

"We'll just figure this out one step at a time," Enid said and a small smile appeared on her face when she felt his hands rest on her belly.

"You know I still think we should find out if this one is going to be a boy or a girl," Carl said.

Enid shook her head, "Sorry buster but it's going to be a surprise," she said and leaned her head into his chest, "After everything some good suspense is a blessing," she said.

Carl placed his lips against her forehead, "Yeah it really is."

////

Lydia had come across the abandon playhouse about a week ago. It had been part of the community since the beginning but was rarely used due to its location. It was near the back of Alexandria covered by thick brush from Reg Monroe's failed attempted at a green house. The playhouse had been nearly destroyed in the attack by the Saviours nearly three years ago.

Lydia had found it somewhat damage but she'd fixed it as best she could and had turned it into her own little hideaway.

The playhouse was made of wood and painted blue, it was a couple metres off the ground and there was a window on the front and left side of the building, a tire swing was attacked to the right side of the house, hanging from a beam that extended from the roof.

Inside the house, a couple thick blankets covered the rough wooden floor and a small table was in the left corner of the room. In the right corner was an antique bookcase that was filled with old books. Most were caked with dust and smelled of mothballs. Still though, Lydia found the old books very intriguing, such books as 'Call of The Wild', 'Swiss Family Robinson' and 'Little House On The Prairie,' captivated her and pulled into a world free of walkers and whisperers.

Today Lydia wasn't in the mood to read, she felt like swinging. Lydia slipped out of her sneakers and climbed onto the weathered tire. Once she was comfortable she started swinging back and forth, the cool November breeze blew through her blond hair and across her pale, freckled face. The cool wind sent a chill down her back.

The grass around the area was overgrown and as she swung back and forth the tall grass tickled her bare feet and she scrunched her toes on reflex.

A she swung back and forth, everything that had happened over the past few months vanished and she starred at the clouds, picking out different shapes and animal. It was peaceful, but it was quickly shattered.

"What are you doing?" a voice came from behind her. Startled, she fell off the swing and onto the grass.

She laid there for a few second before she heard the sound of laughter and she stood up. When she saw it was Henry who was laughing at her, a glare formed on her face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she demanded.

"I'm not the one who fell off the swing," Henry said, laughing and he climbed up onto the swing.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lydia asked crossly.

"Going for a swing, the swing doesn't belong to you," he looked at her with a smug look on his face. She noticed how he still had a few dimples and for some reason found it cute. That realization made her gag internally.

"Moron," she whispered as she climbed into the house and started searching for a book to read.

"So much for peace and quiet," she thought as she opened a book called 'Super Fudge.'

////

"Why do you think I'm a moron?" Henry asked.

Lydia let out an audible sigh. For the past thirty minutes they'd been sitting in an uncomfortable silence. She'd been reading and he'd been swinging, the only other noise was the sound of the wind rustling leaves and the occasional 'pop' of Henry's bubble-gum.

"I don't know, you just seem like a moron," Lydia said, folding the page and closing the book.

"Well I'm not," Henry said, "And you're kind of a bitch," He added, smirking when her face grew red with anger.

"Screw you, you're the one who blamed me for all the crap that happened the past few weeks...I didn't want anyone to die...I didn't wan your family to die," her voice had gone quiet.

Henry felt bad, he hadn't meant what he'd said to her that night a couple weeks ago. He'd been angry and he wanted someone to blame for all of this. When his brother Ben died he'd been able to blame the saviours and when Shiva had died, he'd blamed the walkers.

With Carol and Ezekiel, they're deaths were a result of the conflict with the Whisperers. The way he'd seen it, they'd only come into conflict with those people because of Lydia and maybe he'd wanted to hurt her to deal with his own pain, but now he hated himself for what he'd said.

"I know you didn't," Henry said in a quiet voice, an apologetic look on his face, "I shouldn't have said that, I was angry with what happened...I blamed you because those people used to be your family."

Lydia let out a cynical laugh, "Family? Those people weren't my family, they didn't care about me. They beat me when I did something wrong...it wasn't a family...it was a prison."

"I'm sorry...I didn't know," Henry said, he gave her a sympathetic look and she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I don't need your pity," she said.

"It wasn't pity, I was just saying I'm sorry," Henry said, somewhat annoyed.

"Well in that case I'm sorry to," she looked at him with her piercing emerald eyes, "You know for losing your family."

"It just sucks...I don't really have anyone anymore," he said sadly, "At least you have Carl and Enid."

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm lucky...it's just its hard you know...I haven't had a family in a long time and it's really hard for me to listen to them sometimes...I haven't had parents in a long time and sometime I feel like they don't listen to how I'm feeling."

"I get it and if you ever want someone to listen to you complain and vent...I can do it," he turned to her and flashed her a smile.

She let out a breathy laugh, "Sure but that doesn't mean we're friends," she said firmly.

"Of course not...wouldn't want to be your friend anyways." Henry said.

They weren't friend but Lydia no longer thought he was a moron and Henry no longer thought she was a bitch.


	34. Just Us

Winter hit Alexandria like a nuclear bomb. One minute the sky was clear and then next minute snow was falling and blowing across the area. Alexandria had been caught in a massive snow storm that would rival one that happened in Antarctica.

For many of the kids, including Judith, Hershey, Lydia and Henry it was the first time any of them had seen this much snow and sufficient to say, they'd been having a blast, playing in the snow, making snowmen and snow angles and having snowball fights, many of which Carl, Enid and several others would join in on.

Lydia seemed to be doing better and Carl and Enid suspected it was the sudden arrival of snow that had lifted her spirits and like the snow eventually would, melted away her sour mood.

However the arrival of all the snow had forced the adults to halt some of the repairs and expansions in order to deal with the sudden arrival of all the snow.

Daryl and Aaron had found a snow plow while out on a run and it had been a mixed blessing to the community.

It was great because it cleared the streets and it would create massive snowbanks a few metres high, so the kids could climb up and slide down.

The down side however that it ran on gas and fuelling it every day was using up a decent supply of three gasoline. Also Daryl had decided that four in the morning was the right time to plow the streets and the loud engine of the motor often woke many of the residents, including his eight month pregnant wife. Rosita had made it quite clear that she was not a fan of the snow plow.

Due to all the snow, class had been let out early for the kids and with them all playing in the snow under the watchful eye of Jerry, Barbara and Dani, Enid had returned to the house earlier than usual.

When she got in the door, she heard banging from the kitchen and the smell of burnt cheese wafted through the air.

"Carl?" she called, taking off her coat and hat and hanging them on the wall near the door.

"In the kitchen," Came her husbands muffled reply.

Enid walked into the kitchen. Am amused look appeared on her pale freckled face when she saw the comical sight before her.

Carl was currently fanning a blackened pizza, trying to prevent the smoke detectors from going off.

"Who let you in the kitchen?" Enid teased as she walked across the kitchen and around the island to meet him.

"I was trying to make us a pizza from scratch," Carl explained as he dumped the charred food into the waste bin. He looked at Enid with an embarrassed look on his face, "Turns out the over is not like the pizza over they had at this place my family would get pizza from every Friday," he said.

"Oh you told me about that place, wasn't it called Gina's pizza or something?" Enid asked as she placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Geno's pizza, but yeah, they made the best pizza and I wanted to try and replicate it for us."

A smile grew on Enid's face, "You're sweet, but what's the occasion?"

"Remember how just after the war with the Saviours ended, I told you about all the things I wanted us to be able to get back, including pizza and movie Fridays," Carl said.

"Yeah I do," Enid said, pulling out two frozen pizzas from the fridge, "So the three of us are going to having a pizza and movie night?" she asked.

"Actually Lydia is staying with Daryl and Rosita tonight," seeing her raised brow and questioning look he elaborated, "Rosita told me they wanted practice before the baby gets here and I figured if they wanted practice, they'd certainly get it with Lydia."

Enid rolled her eyes, "You're probably right," she chuckled and leaned into him, inhaling his scent, "Want to build a fort in the den?"

Carl chuckled, "Sure, do you want me to start the pizza or would you like to?" he asked.

"I don't like my pizza charred so I'll cook the pizza, if you get the living room set up," Enid suggested.

Carl smiled, "Sounds good," he kissed her lips, "Happy date night."

////

And hour later, Carl and Enid were snuggled on the floor atop several cushions and blankets.

A small fire crackled in the fireplace and a half eaten pizza sat on the floor on a big plate.

Carl was leaned against the back of the couch. Enid was snuggled into his side, her shoulder length brown hair had been taken out of the tight ponytail and was falling in soft curls. Carl mindlessly played with them while they watched the movie on the screen before them.

Alexandria didn't have a huge selection of movies and most of them had been recovered from a daycare centre years ago. Tonight's movie selection included, Finding Nemo, Air Bud and Toy Story.

Every so often, Carl or Enid would turn their eyes away from the screen and smile at the other before placing a kiss on some exposed skin.

"This is nice," Enid said contently as she snuggled into Carl's chest, "Really nice, it's just us."

"Yeah it is, it's really nice to have some time to ourselves," Carl kissed her forehead, "It's nice being just us."

She nodded, "I've missed this alone time with you Carl and I'm so grateful that we survived everything, these past few months."

"Me too, I don't know what'd I'd do without you Enid," they gazed at each other with a loving look, "You keep me grounded."

"You keep me grounded, you help me have faith," Enid said and leaned her head up so that it was resting against his, "I love you so much Carl Grimes," her voice was soft and filled with emotion.

"I love you to Enid Grimes," Carl said back and placed a kiss on her lips.

In this world things changed at a rapid pace, but one thing was for sure, Carl and Enid had each other, they had their family and friends, they had Lydia and they had a new baby of the way. Most importantly they had love, something that kept them strong even through the bad times.


	35. Protective

Carl frantically banged on the door of his parents' house. He didn't care that there were now three small children living in the house including Hershel, he didn't care that it was still dark outside and he didn't care that it was a Sunday, a day when everyone normally slept in. None of that mattered to Carl Grimes. All that mattered was that Enid was barely three months pregnant and had been throwing up for the past hour. She had a fever and for the past week had been throwing up constantly. It might just be morning sickness but Carl wasn't taking any chances.

With Siddiq away with Heath, Magna and Yumiko on a supply run, Carl knew that the next best thing would be Maggie and Michonne both of whom had been pregnant and might be able to help Enid.

He kept knocking on the door and finally the door flew open and Michonne stood there looking disheveled and hastily tying a robe around her waist.

"Carl it's six in the morning what's the problem?" she asked, her facial expression was a mix of annoyance and concern.

"It's Enid. I think something wrong with the baby or maybe it's just the flu or what if...what if she was?" Carl's voice was shaking and he was shaking and his head has bobbing frantically.

Michonne place her hands on his shoulders to steady him, "Carl look at me."

He stop shaking and his breathy started to steady. He looked his step mother right in the eyes and gave her a worried look, "I'm scared Michonne."

A sympathetic look appeared on her face, "I know Carl, but getting all worked up isn't going to help Enid or the baby so tell me what's going and we'll go from there," Michonne said in a calm but firm voice.

"Okay," Carl exhaled deeply, "For the past week or so she's been throwing up every morning nonstop and the other day she's been moody and well she's sore...in um certain places," Carl's cheeks grew blushed and he turned away from his stepmothers amused gaze.

"This morning she woke up with a fever and she said she was more nauseous then she usually is," Carl explained, " I don't know what to do, what if it's something like phenomena or influenza or..." Carl started to list off different illnesses and his breathing became quick and rapid.

"Carl calm down," Michonne said and slowly his breathing returned to normal and he looked at Michonne with concern filling his deep blue eyes.

"Carl, Enid is experiencing a very extreme form of morning sickness." Michonne said.

"Really but what about the fever and being sore and did I mention she's been tired lately?"

"All of which are normal symptoms of pregnancy and the best thing to do is let her rest and have her eat foods that won't upset her stomach," Michonne explained, "Try saltines and ginger ale and you know for me, sucking on lollipops seemed to really help with the nauseous."

"Really? That's it...that's all I can do?"

She nodded, "Yes, Carl, that's all you can do."

"I just hate seeing her sick and helpless."

Michonne smiled at him. Carl may not be her biological son but he was like a son to her and seeing how mature and kind hearted he was filled her with pride. He was an amazing husband and she had no doubts after seeing how he was with Judith, Hershel and Lydia that he was going to be the most nurturing, loving, and attentive father any child could ever wish for.

"I know you do and Enid does to, just go home and get her to rest...she's around her third month by now so this should be done with soon."

Carl sighed and smiled appreciatively at his stepmother, "Thanks Michonne and sorry for waking you up so early," he said.

"No problem Carl, now go home and be with Enid."

"Will do." And with that Carl was off running for his house a few blocks away. Michonne chuckled and watched as Carl ran off. She loved her stepson and couldn't wait to be a grandparent but she hoped that Enid's pregnancy went by smoothly because Carl's protectiveness could be exhausting for everyone.

////

"Enid what are you doing up?" Carl asked when he saw Enid standing at the stove, boiling a kettle.

"I'm making some herbal tea, Maggie said it would help with the morning sickness," Enid said, not bothering to look at him.

Before she knew it she felt herself being lifted on the ground as Carl scooped her into his arms. One of his arms was tucked under her knees and the second one was wrapped around the small of her back, she let out a breathy moan when she felt his knuckles rubbing along her sore back.

"Carl what are you doing?" she demanded as he carried her out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Michonne said you need to rest, I'll get you some tea and saltines once you're back in bed," Carl explained as he placed her on their bed and started to tuck her in.

"Carl I'm fine, morning sickness is normal, you don't need to fuss over me," Enid snapped. She felt guilty immediately. She knew Carl was just trying to help and while she loved him for being protective, she was tired and cranky and felt sick and she just wanted herbal tea and something to take away the killer headache she had.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so tired and I feel like crap," she apologized, "I know you're just trying to help."

"I am, but if you just want some space I can go downstairs for a while," he offered.

She shook her head and her soft brown hair clung to the tiny beads of sweat on her flushed cheeks. "No its fine I just...can you get me a cold cloth for my forehead and some soup...the kind with noodles and my tea and then could you rub some vapour rub on my belly?" she asked.

"Yeah you got it," he said, giving her a smile and then leaving the room, on a mission to help Enid in any way he could.

Enid sighed and leaned back in the bed, only for the familiar feeling of nausea to return and she again bolted out of bed and ran down the hall towards the bathroom.

As she kneeled over the toilet, the cold linoleum tiles on the bathroom floor sent shivers through her warm body like she had just jumped into a pool of ice water, she thought about her life.

She would twenty in a few months and she was already pregnant. It certainly wasn't how she pictured her life going, but even with the intense morning sickness, she had no regrets about anything.

////

"Why exactly are we doing this?" Henry asked as he watched Lydia pick the lock on the door to a lawyer's office.

When she had told him she was going out on a mission and asked him if he wanted to come along, he had jumped at the chance. It was better than sitting around at the house where Jerry and Eduardo were staying. They were really nice guys and Jerry looked out for Henry, but the fourteen year old blond boy had been craving some adventure and if it meant he had to deal with Lydia then so be it.

She turned and rolled her green eyes at him, her pale freckled cheeks where red from the cold and snow flakes stuck to her blond curl. To Henry she looked cute but he would never tell her that. He got the feeling that she would probably kick the crap out of him if he so much as made any comment that could be interrupted as flirting.

"I told you moron, we're here because I need to get a gift for Carl and Enid," she said and with a grunt shouldered the door until it opened. She turned towards him, "You coming?"

He nodded and raising his staff, followed her into the building.

The inside of the building was a mess. Dust covered the desks and office chairs and random papers were scattered across the floor and the place smelled like death.

Lydia made her way towards a filing cabinet and looked at the labels until she located the right one. She fiddled with the lock and was too occupied to notice the closet next to the filing cabinet rattle and swing open.

A walker dressed in a suit and tie fell out of the cabinet and noticing Lydia, snarled and moved for her.

Before Lydia could move she felt herself shoved out of the way and she hit her head on the filing cabinet. Henry used his staff to hit the walker in the legs, tripping it up and it fell to the ground. It struggled for a second until Henry stabbed it in the head with the sharp side of his staff.

Once the walker stopped moving, Henry turned around and looked at Lydia who was rubbing her head.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah except for my head," she snapped and glared at him, "I can take care of myself."

He rolled his eyes and let out a huff, "I was trying to protect you. Sorry about your head."

"You should be moron," Lydia said as she reached into the filling cabinet and pulled out a piece of paper. She folded it up neatly and tucked it into the pocket of her heavy winter coat.

She stood up and looked at Henry, "I didn't ask you to protect me. I can take care of myself," she snapped and walked towards the door.

He gave her a dirty look and followed her out of the office towards the road. She was pissed at him and probably wouldn't talk to him for the entire two hour walk back to Alexandria.

////

Enid was lying in bed, a mug of now cold tea was resting on the night table and her hand was running soothing circles around her belly. After spending hours running around getting anything she needed and pestering her to relax, Carl was lying beside her.

When she was fifteen she had found his protective nature annoying and somewhat demeaning. Then she had realized that it was his way of caring for people. Enid was an independent person and she hated to feel like she needed to be coddled or protected. She had survived by herself for several months, she knew how to take care of herself. When Carl had locked her in the closet she had been furious. How dare he treat her like some fragile doll.

It wasn't until later that she realized it was his way of loving her was to try and shield her from any danger that he possibly could. After being alone for so long, it made her feel safe. Carl was the only guy she had kissed or actually dated, but the way he made her feel when he wrapped his arms around her or held her, she knew that he was the one, even if his protective nature went overboard and became annoying at times

After being around Carl and his family and the others for around four years, she'd learnt that being protective of someone was part of loving them. If anything she was just as protective of Carl as he was as her. Prime examples being when they'd fought Simon and Arat and when they'd been held captive by the Whisperers.

"Boys are stupid...they treat us like we're fragile little dolls who need to be protected from everything," Lydia said as she stormed into the room and threw herself down onto the bed with a sigh.

Carl and Enid exchanged a curious look, "What brought this on?" Carl asked.

"Henry and I were out today and this walker came out of nowhere and he just shoved me out of the way and took it down himself. Like I can take care of myself."

She looked between Carl and Enid with an annoyed look on her face, "I tell you if he does it again I'm going to take that staff and shove it so far-"

"Lydia!" Carl chastised.

"You know maybe Henry has a crush on you," Enid suggested.

"Gross, don't say that or I'm going to have morning sickness," Lydia said and Carl snorted.

"I'm just saying Lydia, sometime when a boy has feelings for a girl, he gets really protective," Enid said and gestured in Carl's direction.

"Whatever, I don't have time for a relationship," Lydia said, "I have too much on my plate."

Carl chuckled, "What exactly do you have on your plate?"

"I have to protect the two of you," she said and grabbed onto both of their hands, "It came with the territory when you took me in, I'm your personal bodyguard."

Enid and Carl let out a laugh. Lydia never ceased to amaze them were her serious yet spunky personality, and while Lydia had never said it, Carl and Enid knew that she loved them, just as they loved her. They loved and protected each other, just like any family would.


End file.
